Unthinkable
by ilovemyself26
Summary: Spencer decides something that is going to change her life..
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story.. I am planning on updating every day as usual.. If I don't the longest you will have to wait will be 2 to 3 days.. Hope you like this one as my others..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

What do you know about Greece? What have you heard about this country? With it's ancient history; Great philosophers, democracy, people smiling although they don't have money.. What do you know about Greece?

I know Greece by heart.. It's the place that holds my best of memories.. I was born here.. You are asking why? You are wondering how? Well it's a very easy answer to give.. My parents are American's..

22 years ago they came here for their honey moon.. They loved Greece from the first time.. My father took my mother to Santorini.. Have you ever heard about the island with the great sunsets? The island that slopes downward from the cliffs to the surrounding Aegean Sea? Well.. That is Santorini..

My mom was in awe.. Up until now she talks about that first trip and every year my father takes her for their anniversary to Santorini.. They took me too one time.. Let's just say that is my favorite island too.. What's not to love.. If I had money I would buy a house at Thira and every morning I would take my coffee looking the Aegean Sea.. Just perfect..

When my parents came back to the states their heart was still back in Greece.. They were debating about selling everything and buying a house in Greece.. They waited for some months and then that day came.. They sold everything and bought a house near to the sea.. Our house till now.. I love the sea so much.. And Greece has the most beautiful beaches.. Although I never been to another beach except ours.. But Greece has the most beautiful ones.. Just search Navagio, a beach in Zakintho, and you will know what I mean…

Two years later and I was born.. Spencer Marie Carlin.. My parents are Catholic.. My mother is a conservative catholic.. We have to pray before we start our dinner, church every Sunday.. Yeah.. I know..

My mother was a doctor back in the states and my father a social worker.. Of course for them learning Greek wasn't easy, as it wasn't easy to find a job without knowing the language.. And let me tell you that Greek is not an easy one.. They still can't speak that well.. I on the other hand had no problem.. They took me to a private elementary greek school till I was 10 and then I wanted to continue at a public one.. I just wanted to socialize and the private school girls and boys were the opposite.. Children of very wealthy families, they were snob and I just didn't fit with them..

My parents after learning Greek they managed to find jobs to what they studied.. They were very lucky because it's not that easy.. So my mom now works as a surgeon at the most well known hospital for heart diseases and my father works as a social worker helping kids that are abused by their parents..

As for me.. I am 17 year old and this summer I am finishing high school.. I will have many things to celebrate.. Exams, my birthday and that I become 18.. You may think that all I know is Greek.. No.. I speak English too.. But here in Greece we must have a degree that says that we know how to speak English.. Well I took my Proficiency when I was 15.. Proficiency is the highest level of speaking and understanding English.. And I speak another language too.. Spanish.. My favorite.. I just love learning languages.. It's a trait of Gemini's.. Never stop learning things.. I am just curious from nature..

You want to know if I ever been to the states.. No.. Never.. I have family there though.. Both my grandparent's are there.. We couldn't go there all these years and visit.. I know my mom wanted to but it wasn't easy.. Work, me and my little brother.. Oh.. Yes.. I have a little brother.. He is 14 years old.. He is a nice kid.. Very social and athletic.. He plays basketball and he is the star in his basketball team.. He is annoying some times but I still love him..

We are a happy family.. I love my parents.. And I love where I am.. But I want more.. I was thinking study abroad after finishing school here.. We have great universities here and with the grades I have I could be studying to become a doctor.. And let me tell you that is not easy to study at Greek Universities.. I had to pass the Panelinies exams.. It's the exams that every kid in my age give just so they can have a place at the university they want.. Not easy people.. Every country has a system.. And our system is not easy..

As I was saying I was thinking of going back to the states.. I have family there and I wouldn't have a problem with where to stay or anything.. Though I would have to find a job to support my expenses.. I haven't talked with my parents yet.. They don't know what I am thinking all this time.. And I don't know how they are going to react..

My mom will faint.. My father will try to bring her round and my brother will laugh.. Yeah.. I see it.. Hmm.. It will be fun..

It's one week till my birthday and two weeks till I finish high school.. I think that it is time for me to discuss some things with my parents.. I will have to wait till they are home.. Until then I will study for my last exam.. Although I am good but I want to be better..

When I finished my reading I was so sleepy.. A nap was much needed so I slept for an hour.. When I woke up I found myself covered with a sheet.. Hm.. Someone was home.. Or maybe all of them because I could hear two voices inside the kitchen..

"Hello everyone"

"Spence.. You woke up" my mom said and my dad came to hug me.. "Were you studying sweetie?"

"Yes mom.. It's the last one and then I am free at last"

"Did you decide where you are going?"

"Well I know what I want.."

"That's good sweetie. Did you choose a university?" I am thinking.. Is it the right time to discuss such a thing or should I wait for a little while? Well my mom taught me not to leave for tomorrow something I can do today.. It's now or ever..

"Well.. Mom.. Dad.. Could we sit for a moment? I want to tell you something.." I saw my parent's reaction immediately.. They were wondering what I was going to tell them..

"Spence.. Don't tell me you are undecided still.."

"Oh no mom.. I am very sure of what I want.."

"So.. What is it?"

"Well.. I was thinking of studying abroad" my parents were looking at each other and then back to me.. And then they were looking each other and then again back to me..

"Abroad? Like where?"

"I was thinking United States.. California.."

"But.. you are young Spencer.. You are 17"

"18 mom.. In a week I will be 18.. I did search about universities there and I want to go mom.."

"I don't know Spence"

"But mom.. I won't be alone.. Dad's parents living in California.. I will be near.. If I want help with anything grandpa and grandma will be there.. I won't be alone"

"And what about the expenses Spence.. You know it's expensive studying at American Universities"

"UCLA gives a scholarship.. And I have good grades.."

"You planned everything eh?"

"Don't be like that.. I just want a change of scenery.. And I really want to go there.."

"Spence.. We will have to discuss it..

"Dad.. I don't have time.. If I want to go I must contact UCLA soon.."

"Spence.. We have to discuss it with your mother.. It's not an easy discussion"

"But dad.."

"We will discuss it with your mother Spence.."

"Whatever.."

'We will discuss it with your mother'.. Yeah right.. If they won't let me go I will never speak to them again.. And I mean it..

I went back to my room and I just sat at my veranda looking at the sea.. I am going to miss Greece very much if I leave.. I will miss the sea.. The people.. My friends.. My house.. My parents.. I will miss everything.. But it is something I need to do.. I need to go there.. It's a feeling I can't explain.. And I won't..

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.. It was my father.. I was still pissed although I shouldn't, considering they are the parents and I am the kid..

"Can I talk to you?"

"What?"

"Spence.. I don't like your tone"

"I am sorry.. Please dad.. What I can do for you?" that was ironic by the way..

"Spence.. you are my child.. I think I know when you are being sarcastic"

"Whatever dad" I said looking the sea one more time..

"Spence.. Look at me.. I want to talk to you"

"Ok.. You have my attention"

"I discussed it with your mom.."

"And?"

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sorry.. Please continue"

"We believe that it would be better if you stayed here and studied here"

"WHAT? Dad.. are you serious? It's my life and I want.."

"Will you let me finish for once?"

"I thought you.."

"Yeah.. You thought.. You never listen.." he was right.. I was always the one to make assumptions and I never listened..

"Sorry dad"

"We think that it would be better for you and for us to study here.. But you are not a baby anymore.. You are a grown up woman and we have to treat you that way.. So we thought that it would be a challenge for you to go there and live alone.. We will be here to help you with everything.."

"Oh Dad.. thank you.. Thank you.. thank you.. You are the best dad ever"

"Just promise you will take care of yourself and if you need anything you will go to your grandparent's. I will call them tomorrow so they know.. When you have to answer back to UCLA?"

"The dead line is till Friday.. I am going to answer them now. Dad thank you again.. you don't know how happy you made me"

"I can see.. Now don't sleep late.. ok?"

"Oooookk.. promise"

"Bye princess.. Good night"

"Good night dad"

I am going to California to study.. I am going to California.. I am leaving.. Yay.. I think I am not going to sleep tonight.. I want to talk with my best friend to tell her the news..

"Hey you.."

"Spence.. It's 12am.. Some people sleeping at that time"

"Ohhh shut up.. You know you love me"

Georgia was my best friend since elementary school.. We were friends till we were 5.. I was there for her as she was for me.. I thought that when I left our private school we would lose our friendship but I was glad I was mistaken.. Our friendship is strong and she is like the sister I never had..

"Yeah yeah.. So what's the reason for waking me up?"

"I am happy"

"And I am sleepy"

"Come on G.. I am happy"

"Ok.. Why are you happy Spencie?"

"I am leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"California"

"For the summer?"

"No.. Not really.. I am going there to study" there was a pause and I though I lost her.. "G? Are you still with me?"

"Yeah.."

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"I am happy for you Spence"

"You don't sound convincing"

"What do you want me to say Spence?"

"That you are happy for me.."

"I am.. But I am sorry that I am thinking that I am going to lose my best friend.."

"Awww.. G.. You are not going to lose me.. I will call you every day and I will email you and there is this thing we call video call.."

"Still.. You won't be here.."

"I am going to miss you.."

"I am going to miss you too silly.. With whom I am going to make fun of people now?"

"You know I love you G.. Don't you?"

"I love you too and you know that.."

"No one will take your place.. You will always be my best friend.."

"I better be because I am going to kick some American ass.."

"Feisty although sleepy?"

"It's your fault.. Now I can't sleep.."

"Wanna stay up and talk?"

"You know me.."

We stayed up all night talking on the phone.. I was going to miss my best friend so very much.. Did I have second thoughts? No.. And that is because I might take a long time to decide something but when I do is final.. I am not going back after a decision I made.. And now I am leaving.. It's a decision I made..

* * *

**TBC**

**Well.. I don't know.. Hope you liked this first chapter..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**

**Thank you B..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am happy to see you guys again to this new story.. Thank you for your reviews..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Is it hard to decide something? For some people it is.. I am usually undecided.. I want black.. Then I want white.. I want pasta.. Then I want rice.. My family is so used to that by now.. And my friends.. But what makes you decide somehing for sure? Be totally one hundred per cent sure? Is it a feeling? Is it something you know you must do? And what if this decision is going to change your whole life?

My life is going to change.. For better.. For worst.. I hope it is for the better.. It is not very easy for a 18 year old girl to leave her parents, her home, her everything and going somewhere she doesn't know.. To a continent what so ever.. It's not Paris.. It's not Italy.. It's not a country.. It's a continent.. Ok.. Yes.. California is a state.. So? The whole Greece is one state..

Am I afraid of going there? Don't tell my parents, but I am.. I am scared to death.. You ask why.. My grandparent's going to be there.. Yeah.. But for me are two people I never met.. Only talking with them on the phone.. Pictures and everything.. So I am going to be alone in a place I only saw in the movies, or read in books.. I am going to study at one of the most well known universities and although I am very social still it's not going to be easy..

Seconds thoughts? No. No second thoughts.. I decided.. And I am leaving.. This is final.. I will just inhale and exhale when I am going to board to that plane.. The 15th of July.. Final destination.. California..

What am I thinking now? That I want to pass my last days with my best friend and family.. To go as many times as I can to the sea.. Just sit down there and eat ice-cream.. Enjoy the sun and the people.. Enjoy my home.. Go have a coffee at my favorite cafeteria which is next to the sea and dance at my favorite club.. Ok.. If I continue I may cry and I don't want to.. I am not a cry baby.. I am a grown up woman.. This was my decision.. And I am not backing down.. Greece is going to be here.. I will be back.. My parents are here.. My whole life is here.. I am just going for four years.. Yeah.. That's it.. I can come in summers.. Yeah.. I planned everything.. Everything is going to be fine.

"Mom.. I am going out.."

"Where are you going Spence?"

"I am meeting with G.."

"Oh.. Say hi.. Tell her to come over sometime.."

"I will.. Bye mom"

"Bye honey"

I am so going to miss my best friend.. When we go out we are something else.. I make fun of people I see and then she laughs and we laugh.. yeah.. Yesterday she was sad.. I know she is happy for me but I can tell when she is sad or not.. It doesn't matter if I can't see her.. I hear the sound of her voice and I just know.. It's not easy to let go.. But I am not going to stay there..

"Hey G.. I am here.. Come down.."

"Ok.. I am coming.."

Her house was a fifteen minutes way from mine.. So we were in each other's houses very often..

"Ok.. I am ready.. Where are we going?"

"What do you think of BLE?"

"Ohhh.. I love BLE.. Let's go there.."

BLE was my favorite cafeteria and bar at night.. It was next to the sea.. We could drink our coffee and feel the sand on our feet. What better than that?

When we sat down I could read her so well.. She was trying to smile and look all happy but deep down I knew she was crying on the inside.. And it hurt me too..

"Are you ok G?"

"Yeah.. I am fine.. Why?"

"It's me you know.."

"I am alright.. Don't worry"

"But I do worry G.. If it is about me leaving.."

"I am happy for you Spencie.. You know that"

"I know.."

"And if you are happy I am too.. Ok? I am just going to miss you.. That's all.."

"I am going to miss you too.."

"So.. California?"

"Yeah.. California.. Sun and beaches.."

"You couldn't stay away from the sun eh?"

"Nope.. I am so used to our weather that I believe if I were to go to New York I would to die from depression.. At least California is close to the weather of Greece.."

"And what university are we going?"

"UCLA"

"Hm.. Good choice Spencie"

"I know.."

"And what are you going to study?"

"What if I tell you that I don't know yet?"

"Spence.. Oh my God.. Really? You are unbelievable"

"I know, I know.. I just want so many things"

"As always.. Then stick to one"

"Well.. I was thinking photography.. You know it's my passion.."

"Ok.. Then go for photography.."

"But I like Anthropology too.."

"Can you do both?"

"I don't know.. But I want to have one thing to focus.. I want to be the best at that one thing"

"I am sure you will decide at the end"

"Am I not always?"

"Yes you are"

We sat there for a couple of hours.. When we go out together we can talk for ten hours and still we will have something more to say.. She is just awesome..

My birthday was coming.. Actually was this Saturday and we were planning what we were going to do.. I was thinking of asking all my friends to come to my house and have fun.. Eat pizzas and drink.. Just have fun..

After my birthday was the last course I had to give and then I was free.. I would go out every day till it would be my time to leave.. Now I understand my best friend.. It is hard to let go.. Even if you know you are coming back.. But I am not going there again..

"Hey sweetie.. Did you have fun?"

"Oh.. yes.. You know mom that I always have fun with G"

"How is she?"

"Well.. She is kind of sad.. But I understand.."

"She is going to miss her best friend.."

"I know.. I am going to miss her too.. But that's why we have technology"

"Did you eat anything?"

"Nope.."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Not really.. Maybe a glass of milk but later.. I am just going to rest for a while.. Ok?"

"Ok honey.."

Well.. My parent's are Americans.. You know that because I told you that.. So we kind of have this whole American-Greek habits.. My parents were half their life to the states and half their life here in Greece.. I believe though that we are more accustomed to Greek habits.. We don't have dinner at night as American's do and we don't eat the usual American breakfast.. For me it's just a ball of cereal and my parents have a coffee.. Then we have our lunch round 3 or 4pm.. So not American.. I am curious what I am going to find once I go there.. I am not planning on eating all the time..

Once I was at my room I didn't rest.. I was online searching more things about my new home.. I am curious and I want to know everything.. Sue me.. It's not a bad thing to be prepared and I wanted to be prepared.. I would be a fish among sharks.. Big sharks.. But I am a strong girl.. I will be ok.. Just fine.. Perfect..

You know.. Time passes really fast.. And I mean really really fast.. At one time I was talking with my best friend and arranging my birth day party and now I am packing.. Yeah.. The 15 of July is here.. A whole month passed and I think it is like yesterday I was thinking of leaving.. A tear falls while I close my luggage.. I close my 18 years in a luggage.. Jeez.. It's not like I am moving forever.. I am such a cry baby sometimes.. But don't tell anyone.. It's suppose that I am a rock and rocks never cry.. But another tear falls too and I find myself crying on my bed.. Yeah.. Rock my ass..

"Spence.. Are you ready honey?" noooo… I am not.. I don't think I am ready to let go..

"I don't know.."

"Spence.."

"It's ok dad.. I am ok.. I am ready"

"Mom is downstairs and so is your brother and Georgia.."

"You are making it more difficult than it should be dad.. how I am going to say goodbye to all of you? I told you I should have gone alone to the airport"

"Like we would let you go to the airport alone.."

"But you are making it difficult.."

"Come on Spence.. Let me have your luggage"

My father tried very very hard not to cry.. I could hear his voice.. It was already breaking.. But he was trying for me.. When I got down everyone was smiling but I believe they were crying because once they saw me they started to chat and smile.. While they were drying their tears from their eyes..

"Ok.. I am ready.. Let's go.."

I won't cry.. No.. I am not going to cry.. Oh.. Shit.. I am so going to cry..

The one hour drive from our home till the airport was in dead silence.. My best friend and brother were sitting at the back with me, my mother seemed lost looking outside the window and my father was driving us to the airport..

My flight was leaving at 18.00.. We were there two hours earlier.. I know I shouldn't have to be that early to the airport but I was anxious about the whole thing.. I know I told my father that I would prefer to go alone at the airport but having them here with me is better..

We sat at a cafe so we could eat or drink something.. We made jokes.. I tried to make them laugh and not let the butterflies I had in my stomach take over me.. I knew them as they knew me..

Time really pass so fast.. Because one and a half hour has passed and I had to go to my gate.. I had to say goodbye and I don't want to.. I can't.. It's hard..

"This is me guys.. Ehmm.."

My mother was crying, my father was crying, my best friend was crying and by brother was trying not to.. Oh.. Yes.. I was crying too..

"I am going to miss you sweetie.. Please be careful.. Call us once you are there ok? You have your passport?"

"Yes mom.. I have it here with the ticket.."

I couldn't see my mom crying.. She was breaking my heart.. I really need to let go because if I don't I am going to stay here..

"Mom.. please don't cry.. Ok?"

"Ok.."

"Now give me a big hug.."

I held her closer, inhaled her unique scent.. The scent that only a mother has.. I was going to miss them.. I was going to miss my mom sooo much..

"Dad.. Come here.."

My dad was crying too.. I was his daughter.. His little princess and now I was leaving from his nest.. I was flying with my own wings.. I am wondering.. When I am going to have children.. Will I be the same? Of course I will be..

"Just be careful.. And don't talk to strangers and to boys.. I know how they are over there.."

"Don't worry dad.."

I kissed my brother who was trying really hard not to cry.. He was strong and a boy.. Boys don't cry.. We were always together.. Him and I.. And now one part of his is leaving.. I am going to miss my little bro..

"Watch out for mom.. Ok?"

"Ok.."

And last but not least G.. My G.. My best friend..

"Don't you dare cry.."

"G.."

"I mean it.. If you cry I am not letting you go.. I am going to keep you here whether you like it or not.."

"Not a single tear?"

"A tear yes.."

"Come here silly.."

I hugged her and held her tight.. I whispered to her ear that I loved her and she was the best friend I would ask.. When I saw her face it was covered with tears.. And I couldn't hold mine too..

"I told you not to cry you moron.."

"Ooopss.."

"Now go.. Call me.. Ok? Whenever.."

"Even if it's 12am and you are sleeping?"

"Even if it is 3am and I am sleeping.. Miss you Spencie.."

"Miss you too G.."

I let them go.. Once I gave my passport to the guy so I could enter and walk to my gate I stopped and looked back one more time .. they were still there.. Waving.. Watching me follow my dream.. Looking at me leaving.. Flying with my own wings..

* * *

**TBC**

**Ok.. I must say that although I am the writer I was cloudy at the end..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

The flight to Los Angeles was long.. I slept, I listened to my ipod, I watched three movies.. Long trip people.. When we got off the ground I kept thinking of my family.. Waving while I was walking away.. I have to say that I cried.. But flying away to follow my dream was bringing me back to reality every time..

My father informed my grandparents that I was going there so they would be there to welcome me at the airport.. It would be the first time I would see my grandparents in person.. As far as I know my father's parents are the good guys.. As for my mother's.. My grandma is alive.. My grandfather died when I was still a baby so I never met him.. My grandma is a very religious person and very stern.. I have to say that sometimes I think that my mom wanted to leave because of her..

'_Ladies and gentleman in about 15 minutes we are going to land __at__ Los Angeles airport. Current hour is 11am. Thank you for traveling with us. Hope you have a nice stay'_

Finally.. I can't believe that I am already here.. After so many hours of doing nothing.. It's the longest trip I ever had.. 13 hours are way too much..

I am not afraid of airplanes.. I never did.. But when the airplane takes off or land I have this feeling in my stomach.. You know what I mean.. All I want now is get off and find my luggage.. That is my biggest fear.. That I am losing my luggage.. Every time I travel this is my fear.. This or that someone took it as theirs.. That's why my luggage is color orange.. Have you seen anyone with orange luggage? No..

I am following the others.. It's not that I don't know how to move to an airport.. I have been in too many.. But this is California, Unites States.. It's not Europe and Italy.. And I am to tired to look by myself.. I just want to rest.. Sleep for a day.. Yeah..

Well the orange luggage had safely traveled here.. So I am ok now.. Now my grandparents, I think I will recognize them.. I have seen many photos of them..

While I am walking to the gate ready to search for my grandparents I see a sign saying 'Spencer Carlin'.. Oh my god.. Really? So embarrassing.. And I would understand if they had someone to welcome me but having your grandma holding the sign is soooo embarrassing.. I am red as a tomato.. That's all I have to say..

"Hi grandma.."

"Awwww Spencer dear.. You are gorgeous.."

"Thank you grandma.."

"Antony look at her.. Isn't she precious?"

"Leave the kid alone Suzan.. Welcome Spence.."

"Thank you grandpa"

"How was your trip kiddo?"

"Boring actually.. Too many hours.."

"I am sure you want to rest.."

"Yes please.."

"Awww Spence.. We are so happy you are here.. I cooked your favorite.. Your mother told me about you liking pasta with shrimps.."

I am not easy eating from others.. I know she is my grandma but I am used to my mother's meals.. Especially pasta with shrimps..

"Thank you grandma but you shouldn't.. I could eat something else.."

"Isn't she precious? Honey it's the first time we see our granddaughter.. I want you to feel like your home.."

My home.. My family.. I was so ready to cry but I didn't.. Not in front of my grandparents..

I was going to stay with them till the end of August.. Then I would stay at the dorms.. UCLA send me whatever I needed to know.. I would stay at the dorms for the first year and then I should search for a house.. I could live with my grandparents or find a roommate.. To tell you the truth I don't know what is worst.. But I will see then what I am going to do..

"Here we are"

My grandpa parked to a house that it was bigger that my whole square back to Athens.. I was in awe.. It was like the movies.. Wow.. Ok.. I have to close my mouth because I will eat a fly or something..

"This is your house?"

"You like?"

"Are you kidding? This is awesome"

"Come inside Spence.."

Once I got inside let's just say that I was still with my mouth open.. They had two living rooms, one dinning room, a kitchen like our living room in Greece and a second floor..

"There is more?"

"Upstairs are the bedrooms and downstairs is the basement.."

"Basement?"

"Like a second house.. Think of it like a guest house"

"Oooookk.."

"Do you want to see your room?"

"Of course.."

Ok.. I thought that whatever they show on tv is a lie but being inside this house this is not a lie.. This is true.. So very true..

"This is your room and this is your bathroom.."

"My bathroom?"

"Yes.. We have ours and there are two more.."

"Four bathrooms? Four?"

My grandparents laughed to my surprised look.. Well I was surprised.. We had two and three bedrooms back in Greece.. Ok.. I need to sit..

"You like your room Spence?"

"I love it.. Are you kidding?"

"Well I think we should call your parents.. What time is there now?"

"It's 11.00pm.. They will be up.. It's early.."

I took the phone and dialed the number to our home.. I waited 5 seconds and then I recognized my mother's voice.. I missed her already..

"Hello?"

"Hey mom.. It's me.."

"Aww dear.. Are you ok.. Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yeah it was nice.. But a little boring.. I had nothing to do.."

"Are you home now?"

"Yeah.. Grandparent's are here.. Mom.. you didn't tell me that they had a house like this.. This is huge.."

"It's just a house Spence.."

"Just a house? Mom.. It's three times our house.."

"Soo.. you like I suppose"

"I have my own bathroom.."

"Is Anthony and Suzan there?"

"Yeah they are here.. Want to say hi?"

"Let your father talk to you first and then you give them to us.."

"Ok.."

"Hey you.. How was your trip?"

"It was pleasant but boring as I said to mom.."

"Nice to hear.. you didn't lose your luggage eh?"

"No dad.. Thank God.."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well I miss you guys and I miss my home.. But other than that I am feeling a little tired. How is Glen?"

"He is inside his room playing with his PC again.. Wanna ask him to come?"

"No.. It's ok.. I will talk to him through msn later.."

"We will talk again tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah dad.. I will call you.. Take grandma"

My parents talked with my grandparents several minutes.. I guess they were asking about my living here.. They seem like really good guys.. But it's just the first day.. I am wondering after a month..

I unpacked my things and rested for a couple of hours.. I had still jet lag.. When I woke up it was dark outside.. I slept for so many hours? Probably I did because when I looked my watch it was 2am.. Wow.. At least they didn't wake me up.. Because I don't like when someone does that to me.. I closed my eyes and slept again..

I woke up to a breakfast for kings.. That wasn't a breakfast.. That was lunch.. They eat all this food in the morning? I really have a lot to learn..

"Spencer.. Good morning honey.. Sit.. Do you want orange juice or milk?"

"Ehm.. Milk please.."

My grandma put a glass of milk infront of me and a plate with pancakes, sausages, eggs and I don't know what else..

"Grandma.. I can't eat all that.."

"You didn't eat anything from yesterday.."

"I am ok.. Do you have cereal?"

"No sweetie.. We didn't know what you like.."

"It's ok.. I will have the milk.."

"No.. It's not much.. Eat your breakfast.."

"But this is too much for me.. I only have a ball of cereal for breakfast.."

"That's why you are skinny"

"Grandma I am not skinny."

"Eat your breakfast Spence.."

Do I need to say that I am not going to stay here? I am so not staying here..

I ate my breakfast as grandma said.. Now my stomach hurt and I can't.. I shouldn't eat that.. And I am not going to eat that breakfast again..

I searched for a stomach pill in my bathroom but I couldn't find anything.. I searched my grandparent's bathroom and still nothing.. I have to find something for my stomach..

"Grandma is there a drug store near?"

"Why do you need it Spence?"

"My stomach hurts"

"Well there is one but someone has to drive you there.. I will tell grandpa"

"Ok"

Indeed my grandpa drove me to a drug store which was inside a super market.. Well we don't have drug stores inside super markets.. Nice.. It's very different from Greece..

My grandpa informed me that he would go for grocery shopping and he gave me money for my stomach pills.. Once I bought them I thought of following my grandpa.. I feel like a little kid here..

While I was looking I fell on someone.. And I mean like fell fell. I was feeling my boobs pressed to someone else's boobs..

"What the fuck? Don't you watch where you are going?"

"I.. I am sorry"

I fell on girl who seemed like really pissed and covered with orange juice.. Oh.. That's why I was feeling wet on my chest..

"I am sorry.. I didn't see you.."

"Obviously.. Just fuck.. you ruined my shirt.. Fuck, fuck fuck.."

"Do you want me to buy you another one?"

"No.. you did enough clumsy.. Thanks but no thanks"

"Relax.. It's just a shirt"

"It's not JUST a shirt for me.."

"Yeah.. Ok.. Whatever.. Sorry again.." I said while I was walking away from the crazy girl.. Jesus.. It's not the end of the world bitch..

"You should" it was the last I heard from her.. Why a girl like her had a mouth like that? And all that because of a shirt? She is really crazy..

I tried to find my grandpa after the eventful meeting with the crazy girl.. I was careful not to fell again.. Don't want the crazy girl start calling me names again.. Thank God she was nowhere to be found..

"Did you get what you wanted Spence?"

"Yeah.. do you need anything else?"

"No.. I'm ok.."

Once we were at the cash desk I saw her again.. She was there and she was giving me the look.. You know.. The one it says 'you are dead'.. And it's a pity.. Because she seems nice from the outside.. Brunette, with brown eyes.. But when she opens that mouth.. Oh my God.. I stop looking at her and follow my grandpa to our car.. Crazy people over here..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews.. I love reading them...**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

I am here for one week.. One week in California.. United States.. What I think so far? Well don't eat breakfast, don't fall for crazy girls, and mental note to myself, don't stay with my grandparents longer than a month because they drive me crazy.. Oh my God.. My grandma is so pushy with everything.. Eat this, do this, be careful with that.. Even my mom and dad are not like this.. Jesus.. Three weeks and I am gone.. Poof.. No grandma, no grandpa.. Dorms.. Students like me.. At my age..

What I really need right now is to find a part time job so I can have my own money and leave from this house.. It's too bad because I love their home.. But I really need to go away from them..

"Grandma.. I am going out for an hour"

"Where are you going Spence?"

"Just around.. getting some air or something.. I will be back when it will be the time for lunch"

Yeah.. Lunch.. They eat lunch at 6pm.. This is not lunch. This is dinner.. And let me tell you that I don't eat dinner.. Never did.. I miss Greece.. Really..

When I went out I inhaled the air.. It feels so good to be alone for a while.. The good part is that their home is close to the downtown so I can walk..

California is so nice.. It reminds of Greece sometimes.. It's always sunny and there is a beach near by.. I haven't gone yet because I have a very over protective grandma.. Three weeks.. I must continue saying that to myself because I am going crazy with her..

I look for jobs but nothing.. No one is asking for employees.. I really need to find a job.. Starbucks… I so love Starbucks and I need a Frappuchino right now.. Maybe they need some help.. Don't mind if I ask..

"Hello"

"Ehm.. hi.. A tall frappuchino chocolate cream"

"4.50 dollars miss."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course"

"Do you need any help here? I am just searching for a job"

"Well I have to ask the manager.. I am new here too"

"Ok.. Thank you"

"No problem.."

I waited for the girl wishing that she would tell me some good news.. I was drinking my tasty frappuchino when I turned my body and without knowing I pushed someone down.. I really have to stop doing that..

"Fuck.. Just fuck" I know that voice.. No shit.. Oh no again the crazy girl.. "You.."

"Me.. Sorry"

"Why are you always in my way? Why? Do I have something that tells 'fell upon me'?"  
"Actually I would say the same.. Are you following me?"

"You? Do I know you?" I shake my head no "Then why follow you? Are you following me?"

"Do I know you?" I say with the same tone.. I could swear I saw a smile to that crazy girl's face.. Wishful thinking..

"Stop following me you stalker.."

"I am not a.." I didn't say anything else because she was already gone.. Why? Oh why I meet her every time?

My thoughts of the crazy girl, that's her name, were interrupted from the cash girl..

"Sorry miss?"

"Ah it's ok.. I am Spencer"

"Ok.. Spencer.. I asked the manager and he said that we want someone.. So if you want you can go inside and talk with him.. His name is Aiden"

"Ok.. Thank you.."

"Kyla"

"Thank you Kyla.. Nice to meet you.."

"You too.. The door is the one to the left.. you will find it.. It's easy"

"Thank you again.."

"No problem"

This Kyla girl seemed ok.. Nice and kind.. Not like the crazy girl.. At least there are good people here who are polite.. I found the door as Kyla said and it was easy indeed.. Once I was inside I saw Aiden.. I thought he would be an old guy but he was young.. To his late 20s.. I think he is 24 or 25. Good looking.. Muscular.. Ok.. Shut up.. He is your manager Spencer..

"Ehm, hello.."

"Hello.. Come.. Sit.. I am Aiden and you are?"

"Spencer.. Spencer Carlin"

"Well, nice to meet you Spencer Carlin.."

"You too"

"Kyla told me you were looking for a job?"

"Yeah.. I am going to study at UCLA this year.."

"You must be really good.. UCLA is one of the best universities"

"I know.."

"So where are you from?"

"Actually I am not from here.. I am from Greece"

"Greece.. I love your country.. You speak English very well"

"My parents are American.. Big story"

"Ok.. So as Kyla told you we need another person.. Kyla is studying too and we need someone to change her shift.. So you can help each other.."

"Nice.."

"When can you start?"

"Whenever you want me.."

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Ok.."

"Talk with Kyla and arrange your working schedule.. Nice meeting you Spencer.."

"Me too mr.."

"No Mr.. I am Aiden.. ok? See you tomorrow"

"Yeah tomorrow"

I am so happy.. I found a job and the people here seems so nice.. Can't wait to start and leave the prison house.. All I have to do now is call my parents and tell them.. I am sure they won't have a problem.. My grandma will be the one to have the problem..

Kyla and I changed numbers so we could talk and arrange our programs.. So tomorrow I would go to work at 8am and Kyla would come at 3pm.. I called my parents too and told them.. They were happy that I was starting to take things on my hand.. I made sure they call my grandma and tell her.. She wouldn't keep me inside..

Once I was home it was time for dinner lunch.. That's how I call it here.. Three weeks Spence.. Three weeks and you are gone..

"I am home"

"I am at the kitchen Spencer"

She was cooking chicken with rice.. nice.. I like chicken and rice.. At least I like that food.. And I have my pills with me in case she tells me to eat more.. She is one hell of a scary woman..

"So.. Your parents called me.. Seems you found a job"

"yeah.. Starbucks.."

"I think that you shouldn't work there Spencer"

"Why exactly?"

"Because you are new here and you don't know things"

"Well grandma, my parents told me I can so I think I can work there.. I am going to my room.. When dinner is ready call me"

I didn't wait to listen to any excuse she was ready to give me.. I wonder how my father is the way he is now with a controlling mother as her.. And I thought my other grandma was bad..

I was waiting inside my room, surfing the internet when I heard my phone biped.. I didn't expect anyone because clearly I have no friends here and my parents call me on the house phone.. I looked the ID and it was Kyla.. I picked it up in case she wanted to change our tomorrow program..

"hey Kyla"

"Oh, hi Spencer. I am sorry for calling you this time.."

"Oh no, it's ok.. Don't worry.. What I can do for you?"

"Well.. I know that I met you just today but you seem a good person and I feel that we are going to be friends right away"

"You are a good person too Kyla"

"So I was thinking if you would like to come by my house today?"

"Ehm.. I don't know"

"Come on.. We are going to sit and watch a movie or something.. Order a take out.."

"Well my grandma is already cooking so I don't know"

"Eat and come later"

"I don't have a car Kyla. How I am supposing to come to your house?"

"I will come by yours and if you want I can say a hi to your grandparents so they know who I am"

"ok.. Wait five minutes to tell my grandma and I am calling you back"

"Ok"

I went down to face my grandma.. If she says no I will pull the big guns out.. That means my parents..

"Grandma.. A friend of mine called and she wants to hang out to her house.."

"Who is that friend Spencer?"

"From work. Her name is Kyla. She will come from here so you can meet her if you want to"

"Tell her to come in when she comes.. I want to meet that friend of yours"

"She is a nice girl grandma"

"I will say that.."

"ok"

I run upstairs and called Kyla back.. I told her that I would come but she had to meet the one and only Suzan Carlin..

To tell you the long story short Kyla came here, my grandma liked her and I was able to leave but to come back at 12.. That went better than I could wish..

When we arrived Kyla's loft I was again in awe.. What's the matter with people here? Do they have so much money? And if Kyla has the money why does she need to work?

"Home sweet home"

"Kyla this is very nice.. This is huge"

"I know. But I am not living alone"

"You live with your boyfriend?"

"Worst.. I live with my sister"

"Your sister? I didn't know you had one"

"Yes.. As I try to deny it sometimes.."

"Where is she now?"

"Out partying early.. Don't know.."

"That good"

"Yeah.. Well, Ashley is self absorb.. She doesn't want anyone to tell her what to do or how to do it.. And she is a bitch"

"I see you love her"

"Very much.. But sometimes she drives me crazy"

"I understand what you are going through.. I have a little brother"

"Yeah? How old is he?"

"He is 14 going to 15.."

"He is young"

"He is a good boy though.. How old is your sister?"

"She is 25.. We have three years difference.. I am 22"

"Nice"

"Yeah.. So what would you like to watch? I have a movie collection"

"Whatever.. Don't have a problem"

"Drama, comedy, action, thriller?"

"Well, I would choose comedy"

"What do you say about The Sweetest Thing?"

"Are you kidding? I love this movie.." we looked at each other and we sang the song.. You know what song if you seen the movie..

"You're too big to fit in here, too big to fit in here, too big to fit in here"

And we collapsed from laughing.. We both new all the lyrics to the song and we did our chorography.. Kyla was really a nice person and as she said we could make great friends.. Sometimes you meet someone and you just know that you click.. And we clicked with Kyla..

In the middle of the movie Kyla excused herself to go to the bathroom and I stayed in the living room eating the last piece of pizza.. I love their pizza's here.. I could eat them everyday but then I would go fat.. So no pizza's everyday..

I was in the kitchen taking a bottle of water when I heard the front door close.. I supposed that would be her sister.. As polite as I am I wanted to introduce myself to Kyla's sister, Ashley.. When I saw who Ashley was the bottle I had on my hands were now rolling to Ashley's side, the crazy girl's side.. She looked surprised as I was.. no fucking way…

"No fucking way.. You must be kidding me. Are you following me? Really I will call the police.. It's the third time…"

"I must be dreaming. No this is not happening again.. Crazy girl is Kyla's sister?" I must have thought that loudly because crazy girl, sorry, Ashley was asking me questions about her sister..

"Where is my sister and where do you know her? What are you doing here and how you got in? You are starting to freak me out clumsy"

Before I say anything else Kyla saved me from her sister..

"Ashley hey.. What is going on?"

"How do you know her?"

"We work together as from today"

"You work together?"

"Yeah, she was at work today"

"I can't believe this.. No.. Someone must really be laughing at me"

"What the fuck are you saying Ashley?"

"Nothing.. Continue what you two were doing.. Watch out for her sis.. She is dangerous"

She is really something.. Oh she is.. She is a bitch.. Yeah.. She is.. Kyla was right..

"Spencer, I am sorry for her.. She has issues.. But what did she mean by dangerous?"

"Long story"

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**

**xx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the story alers and for your beautiful reviews.. I like reading them so keep them coming..**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Great things happen Spence.. Like your moving to an unknown place, being ready to study at one of the worlds greatest Universities, meet new people that are going to be good friends, find a job and have money of your known. But bad things happens too.. As living with your over protective grandma that makes your stomach hurt the first minute you see her and meeting over and over again a crazy girl who hates your guts.. So.. Great and not great.. That's life..

This whole month I had to stay at my grandparent's was.. In two words.. Not good.. My grandfather is a nice man.. Well my grandmother is too but she drives me crazy..

Every morning she had to feed me like I was a baby.. I knew her by now.. So what I was doing? I was having my breakfast of course, a ball of cereal, but she wanted me to eat more.. So.. I had a little bag between my legs and I would say something so she couldn't see me and I would throw it.. I know that there are people starving in other countries and that is not good but people.. my stomach would explode.. Thank God that this month of hell is finished..

As for my job I loved it.. I was working at my favorite place.. The smell of fresh coffee every day was awesome.. I had great co-workers and a great manager.. Aiden.. Aiden is a nice guy.. I like him..

Kyla and I are very good friends.. I tried to avoid her sister, Ashley aka crazy girl.. Every time I would go to her house I would make sure she is not there.. I didn't want to see her again and starting accusing me for things that are not true..

She was accusing me of being a crazy stalker.. Me? What about her? It was crazy actually.. How you meet a person over and over again in a big place like this.. And then, that person being a sister to your co-worker? Crazy. I really didn't want to see her.. I didn't care for her.. Nope.. Although I want to say that every time we met was funny.. No.. I don't want to see her again.. No crazy girls..

"Spencer did you pack?"

"Yes grandma. I am ready"

"Ok. Let's go.. Grandpa is downstairs with the engine turned on"

"Ok.."

I looked one more time my room.. I really am going to miss their house and my room.. Who knows who my roommate is going to be? Hopefully not a crazy one as Ashley.

I was looking outside the window.. I love seeing people walking and I love to read signs.. Geek? Yes.. I am a geek.. Do you have a problem with that? But when I look outside the window my mind travels and that is what I like.. I don't think of anything..

My grandparent's house wasn't too far from UCLA.. I was nervous.. I would study here.. A little fish among sharks.. But I was so ready to start my new life.. And I decided what I wanted to study.. Cinematography.. Well besides photography I liked to make my own videos too.. Actually I love to do so many things.. And I can't wait to start my first year..

"Here we are Spence.. Awww.. I don't want to leave you here"

"Grandma I will be ok.."

"But you would be better staying home"

"Grandma I need to experience college life.. If I need anything your house is close"

"She will be alright kiddo.. Come here and give me a hug" my grandfather wasn't a talker.. He liked to talk when he had something serious to say..

"Ok.. Thank you for everything.. I will call you and come and see you when I will settle down" my grandma started to cry and other students were passing by and they were looking at us..

"Suzan you embarrassing our grandchild.. Come on.. Bye Spencer.. Whatever you need you know where we are"

"Thanks grandpa"

And with that I was standing here.. UCLA.. My present and my future..

I had a map trying to find my building.. This place is huge.. I think that whoever was looking at me could see that I am a first year student.. A luggage, a map and a face with too many emotions..

"Hi there.."

"Ehm hi"

"You seem lost"

"That obvious?"

"Well kinda.. Do you need any help?"

"Yes please.. I am looking for my dorm"

"Ok.. First off my name is Sarah.. I am a third year student"

"Spencer.. Obviously a first year"

"Nice to meet you Spencer"

"You too"

"So let's see.. You are on building A, first floor, room 13b.. That is easy.. You are infront of your building"

"That easy?"

"It's ok.. Everyone is lost the first day.. Don't worry.. Need any help?"

"No, I am ok.. Thank you though.."

"No problem.. See you again sometime"

"Yeah, see you too"

Well it seems that there are good people here. And I thought all people here was like Ashley.. Thank God they are not..

Kyla would start her third year to a community college.. She told me she took her GED before she finish high school.. She wasn't the one to study.. But when she grew older she wanted to do something with her life.. She liked helping people so she was studying to be a social worker as my father did.. I liked her more now.. I didn't ask about her sister and she didn't tell me about Ashley.. I didn't want to know.. I am sure she does nothing in her life.. She is a rebel, spending her time to clubs and having fun..

When I was inside my building there were students everywhere.. Other with luggages other not.. First floor, room 13b.. For someone 13 is a bad number of luck.. But 13 is the day I was born and up until now I didn't have a problem with Friday and 13 or Tuesday and 13.. It's just another number..

When I opened my room I found myself in an empty room.. There was another bed in the other side of the room.. Music posters and books.. Ok.. I did have a roommate..

"Please God.. Please.. Make her be like Sarah or Kyla.. Not a crazy girl.."

I started unpacking my things and putting my clothes inside the wardrobe.. We had two.. One for me and one for her.. I am so curious of my roommate.. how she looks, if she is friendly, if she is kind, if we are going to be friends..

First day here I don't have to do anything.. It's just the first day.. But I want to walk and take a look around the campus.. I will try not to get lost here.. I have my map inside my bag..

UCLA is a dream come true.. I was always watching American movies and I was jealous of the student's studying at these universities.. Though I felt some kind of scary because I have seen 'Urban legends' and 'Sculls' and I think I won't be that late in the library reading.. At least I won't be alone.. Scary..

The sun was starting to set when I finally decided that my tour to the campus should come to an end.. Tomorrow would be another day..

When I was inside my room there was no one here but me.. Where was my roommate.. I thought that she should have been here by now.. Doors are closing at 9pm and it was 8.30pm.. And why I am worrying for a person I don't know?

Anyway.. I took out my laptop and surfed the internet.. I logged in to msn and my brother was in.. It was kind late there.. 6.30am and he was still online?

"What are you doing that late still awake?"

"Hello to you too"

"Glen, it's 6.30am.. What are you doing up?"

"We don't have school yet and I was playing word of warcraft"

"Again with this game?"

"How are you Spencer?"

"Change of subject little bro? I am fine. Inside my room"

"How is there?"

"Fine.. For now I am alone.. My roommate is not here yet.. How is mom and dad?"

"They are fine. They miss you"

"I miss them too. Now go to bed.."

"In a few minutes"

"Now Glen"

"I am playing"

"Now or else I am calling mom tomorrow"

"Ok ok jeese"

"Good boy.. Goodnight Glen"

"You mean goodmorning"

"Bye little bro"

"Bye bye"

I missed him.. He was my little brother.. Sure he was driving me crazy sometimes but he was my brother.. I missed all my family very much..

It was 10pm when I decided to go to bed.. Kind of early but I was feeling tired.. My roommate wasn't here yet.. Where is she? Not that I care.. I am just saying..

I must have been really tired because when I woke up it was 8am.. I woke up, stretched and took my things to go and wash my face and take a shower.. It was when I was back to my room that I saw a body to the next bed.. My roommate was back.. I made myself presentable so I could introduce myself when she would wake up.. ok.. I am curious about her.. I confess.. I will be sharing this room for a whole year.. I need to know..

All I could see though was her hair.. Brown hair, her face turned to the wall.. I stayed there waiting for her to wake up.. Time was passing and she was still sleeping.. I couldn't wait anymore.. I made the attempt of waking her up.. Mean? Maybe but it was 12pm and she was still sleeping..

"Excuse me?" nothing.. she didn't move at all.. "Sorry.. hey.." still nothing.. Is she dead or anything? "Hello?"

"mmmm.. nooooo.." and yes she has a voice.. a little husky but it's morning.. Everyone has a husky voice in the morning..

"Hey, good morning" she turned her whole body and moved to the wall.. Still I couldn't see her face.. "It's 12.. I am.."

"Leave me alone.." I know that voice from somewhere..

"Well, I am your roommate.. My name is.."

"I don't care.." very rude if I may say..

"We will share this room for a year so I think it would be nice if we knew each other" then I saw her turning her whole body again, loose curls falling infront of her eyes..

"I really don't care who you…" and then she opened her eyes and I saw her.. I saw her.. NO.. Why? What have I done to deserve this? "are.. I can't believe this is happening to me"

"Really? I can't believe this is happening to me"

"This is final.. I am calling the police campus.. I am not staying with a crazy stalker"

"Are you listening to yourself Ashley?"

"Yes.. I am trying not to listen to you.."

"Good one.."

She stood up wearing only her bra and boy shorts.. Thank God she wasn't naked.. She took her phone and started to dial a number..

"yes, hello? Yes.. I want to say that there is someone here that is.." I knew what she was goint to say.. I moved closer and took her phone from her hands.. "Give me back my phone"

"No.. You are being ridiculous"

"Excuse me? Do you know me so you can call me names?"

"Takes one to know one"

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"You were calling me names from the first time, _Ashley. _I don't think you know me"

"Whatever" she opened her wardrobe and picked her outfit. Once she finished she came closer and whispered to my ear _'I don't like you'_ and then she left..

This is going to be a very interesting year.. Very very interesting year..

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you b.. You mean everything to me..  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Fates. The three Greek Goddesses of Destiny and Fate. Clotho who spins the Thread of Life, Lachesis who allots the length of the yarn, and Atropos who does the snip.. They have the subtle but awesome power of deciding someone's destiny. And I think that fates are playing with me.. Yes.. That it.. The fates deciding my future and it's not good..

How on earth Ashley fucking crazy girl Davies is my roommate? That must be fate.. Yes.. Bad luck maybe? Maybe in some other life I was a bad person and now in this life I have to face Ashley.. What did I do wrong God? I was a good daughter, an excellent student, great friend.. Ok.. Maybe I had some awful thoughts for my grandmother but this is not what I deserve..

I really need to change room.. Yes.. How I didn't think it earlier? And how Kyla didn't tell me that her crazy sister was studying here? And why she lives in a dorm? From what I have seen she has a huge loft.. Ahhhh… I will drive myself crazy thinking of her craziness.. I must go and see if I can change room.. Right now.. Time is money.. That's what they say..

As I was walking to the secretariat I felt my phone beeping inside my bag.. Whoever that was I wasn't planning on answering right now.. I needed to change room as soon as possible..

I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell on someone.. Again.. But I am not clumsy.. No I am not..

"Hey there.." I fell on a cute guy with piercing green eyes..

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going"

"Why in a hurry? Enjoy life and take it easy"

"Thanks for the advice.."

"Whenever you need another one I will be in room 25.. Fourth floor.. My name is Mike"

"Yeah, thank you.. Mike" it wasn't now the time to chit chat.. I had a mission.. So I made a move to leave but Mike stopped me holding my hand..

"You didn't tell me your name gorgeous.. How I am going to find you?"

"Spencer and you don't need to find me.. you told me where you are staying"

"Oh right.. Good.. Nice to meet you Spencer"

"Yeah, you too"

Boys are so easy.. Like I would go and knock his door.. Boys think that we are so easy? They say 'hey babe, wanna see my room?' and we just fall on their feet? Not this girl.. I came here for a reason and I won't let myself falling in someone's feet..

Finally I was outside the secretariat.. I knock on the door and found an old lady behind a desk.. I hope she will hear me.. Yeah, I am funny..

"Sorry.. My name is Spencer Carlin and I will study here. May I ask you something?"

"Yes, dear."

"You see.. I.. have a problem with my roommate and I wanted to know if I could change rooms"

"What is your problem dear?"

"Well, we have a past and I don't think I can stay with her inside the same room"

"Well, Ms Carlin, your problem is with your girlfriend.. We can't change you rooms for a reason like that.."

"WHAT? She is not my girlfriend.. How could you think something like that? She is so not my girlfriend.. She could never be my girlfriend. Well, one because I am not attracted to girls and second even if I was attracted to girls Ashley Davies wouldn't be the one.."

"Ashley Davies is your roommate?"

"Yes"

"Good luck dear.."

"What that's suppose to mean?" now I was petrified.. Oh my God.. I want my mommy..

"You are going to need a lot of patience and luck.. I feel you dear.. Sorry but we can not do anything about it"

"Thanks.."

I am screwed.. Yes.. There is no other word to describe in how deep shit I am.. I really need to speak to Kyla.. She is so going to be yelled at..

I saw the missed call and it was Kyla.. I am wondering what she wanted..

"Hey Kyla"

"Spencer hey.. I called you before"

"Yeah, I saw that.. I was going to call you now"

"Spencer, Ashley called me.."

"Yes? And what did she tell you?"

"You know what Spencer"

"Kyla, I really can't believe what is happening.. It's like someone wants to drive us crazy.. She is my fuckin roommate for crying out loud.. Kyla why you didn't tell me she was studying here?"

"Well I tried one time but you didn't want to know anything that had to do with my sister.. Sooo.."

"I know.. And now here we are.. Ashley being my roommate.. For a year.."

"I am sorry Spencer"

"Nah.. It's ok.. I will try to avoid her.. Can I ask you something? Why does she lives here? And she is 25.. Why she is still in college?"

"Hmm.. Good questions.. Long story and I don't know.. It's Ashley's place to tell you.."

"But she doesn't like me Kyla.. I don't think she will tell me"

"Why you say she doesn't like you?"

"Because she told me.. Right before she disappear"

"Give her time.. I think she likes you"

"Yeah.. And I am a princess and I live in a castle"

"Anyway.. So I see you at work?"

"Yes, see you there"

Ooooohh Good.. This is going to be a very interesting year.. With Ashley as my roommate I am sure I won't be bored.. Hopefully she will not acknowledge my presence and continue with that she knows better.. Being a bitch and partying..

When I went to my room she wasn't inside.. God heard my prays… I changed clothes and I took the bus to my work.. I would be there till 8.30pm because I had to be back at the dorms till 9.. And UCLA wasn't that far from Starbucks.. I was happy that I had good co-workers..

"Hey you.."

"Hey Kyla"

"You seem kind of off?"

"I had to think ways of avoiding your sister but I couldn't find one"

"Spencer it's ok.. She will come around.. But I do believe she likes you although she told you she doesn't"

"Kyla, let me be the one to say that she hate my guts.. And I can't think what I did wrong.. I was nice and nothing else.. She was a bitch from the start"

"Ashley is not easy.. As a person I mean.. Now that you are going to be living with her in the same room maybe she will come around"

"I don't know"

"Ok.. I am leaving now.. Have a nice shift.. It was easy today"

"Thanks.. Talk to you later"

"Bye Spence'

"Bye Kyla"

It was an easy day indeed.. Not too crowed although I needed to be occupied with something because I couldn't think constantly of Ashley.. And not in a good way.. Aiden was still there.. The guy comes from the morning till the closing.. He doesn't have a life or something? I am curious but I won't ask him.. he is a great guy though.. Whomever has him she is very lucky..

Right before we close for the night my fate knocked my door one more time.. Yes ladies and gentleman.. Ashley Davies was here.. And I was here.. And we were here.. And what in hell she wanted here?

"What? Are you stalking me now?"

"Come on.. You would like that blondie.. You are a coffee house.. So I am here for a coffee"

"We don't serve coffee.. We are closing" well we weren't.. I was leaving..

"I think that you close at 10pm and it's.. 8.15.. A macchiato por favor and fast" ahhhhh… she is driving me crazy.. Is it bad that I am thinking bad things right now?

I went back to make her her _macchiato_. A macchiato at 8.15.. And I had to leave in 5 minutes if I had to catch the bus.. Damn you Ashley Davies and your fucking macchiato..

"Here.. 4 dollars"

"Thank you clumpsy"

She was still there looking at me and not leaving.. Why she was still here?

"Yeah.. You want something else?"

"Not really.. You are just funny to look.."

"Whatever.. Aiden I am leaving.." I said and Aiden came out from his office to take my position..

"Oh hey Ashley.. I didn't know you were here"

"Hi Aiden.. I wanted my macchiato.. Mmmm.. Tasty" I saw Aiden and he had this look on his face.. He was looking at Ashley with want.. Like he wished to be the cup.. And don't start with Ashley.. She is crazy.. One moment she doesn't want to talk to me and here she is now..

"Bye Aiden.. See you tomorrow.."

"Ehmm.. yes.. Bye Specer" he said while he had his eyes on Ashley..

I was outside waiting for my bus when guess who came next to me.. Yes.. That would be Ashley..

"Who is the stalker now? Can you please leave me in peace?"

"I am not bothering you.."

"Yes you do.. Do whatever you want to do away from me please"

She didn't answer me back.. Why she was still sitting here?

"Do you wait of something?"

"No"

"Then leave"

"No"

"You are driving me crazy"

"You too.. Since you live with me, unfortunately, my car is over there.. And since we are heading to the same place I can drive you"

Ok.. Someone possessed her body… She is not the old good Ashley.. Now I am really scary.. I am not used to that Ashley..

"Are you feeling ok? Like you have a fever or something?

"I am good.."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop being ridiculous clumsy.. I am going there.. You are free to follow if you want"

I had to choose between staying here and wait for the bus alone or Ashley drive me back to my dorm safely.. Bus or Ashley? Ashley or bus? Bus, Ashley.. Ashley..

"Wait.. I am coming"

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**xx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews..**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**Ok.. Let's see what we have up until now.. A crazy girl calling me names, the same crazy girl being Kyla's sister, and the same crazy girl being my roommate.. Crazy? Tell me about it.. I already met with Ashley's craziness.. Several times.. I feel some times that I am going crazy too.. At the end I will forget what my name is and what I am doing here..

First she calls me clumsy, and then she calls me stalker. She threaten me to call the police, which she almost did, and now she is bipolar.. Tell me.. If you were in my shoes what would you do? Should I feel worried about her reactions? Should I think again before I step inside her car? Who knows? Maybe they will find me in an alley or something.. Ok.. I am kidding.. She is not that crazy but it would happen.. I have seen movies..

I keep wondering what made her ask me if I wanted a ride.. She wasn't nice with me from the beginning.. So why now? And I am afraid to ask really.. She is kind of scary sometimes.. Although I told her to wait now I was walking really slow till I was at her car.. Maybe I should wait for the bus..

"Are you coming? Don't rush.. They are going to wait for us and your turtle walk.." jees.. sarcastic maybe?

"You are very funny.. hahaha"

"I know. Get in"

Well do you want to know her car? Her car is a black porsche.. I have to say that I wouldn't expect anything less from her.. From what I have seen she likes to show herself.. And what better from a porsche..

"You know we don't have all the night.. In 15 minutes they close the doors"

"I know smarty.."

"Get in"

And I did.. Leather seats.. Comfy.. I like this car a lot.. And it's cabrio.. Sorry for my greek.. Cabrio is what you say for convertible? I like this car either way..

"You seem very in touch with my car"

"Watch where you driving and leave smart comments out"

Like I would be Ashley's girlfriend.. How that woman thought something like that? Attracted to Ashley? What? First she is a girl, then she is arrogant, smartass, bitch, good looking.. I can't see anything to feel attract to.. I could never be Ashley's girlfriend.. I don't think I can be her friend too.. I said good looking.. Yes, she is.. And it's too sad because although she is beautiful from the outside, that I have to say, when she opens that mouth her beauty vanish.. Sad, sad.. I could never be Ashley's Davies girlfriend..

We arrived at exactly 9pm at the dorms.. I was pissed and worry because what if we couldn't get in.. And she seemed so relaxed.. How the fuck she is doing that..

"Ashley.. We are out.. It's 9pm.. What are we going to do now? Oh, my God.. I am going to sleep outside and then some real stalker will come and he will kidnap me and rape me and.." I didn't finish because she had her hand on my mouth hushing my rumble. I was freaking out actually.. And she had her hand on my mouth.. And I was looking at her.. And she was looking at me.. And she wasn't moving.. And we were looking at each other.. I really need to move now..

"Will you shut up? We are not going to sleep outside" and then she moved.. Not me.. She moved before I move..

"And what are you thinking oh wise one?"

"You are so young.. Follow me"

I am so young.. I am not young.. I am a whole grown up woman.. I am 18 just so you know oh wise Ashley.. 18.. I can vote.. But I followed her..

I followed her behind the dorms.. There was a pass behind some bushes and then a door which seemed broken.. I wonder if she broke the key hole just so she could enter late.. That's why she was at her bed next morning and I didn't hear her when she came in.. That sneaky little..

"Are you coming blondie?"

"Will you stop calling me names?"

"No. Now follow my lead clumsy.. Try not to fall somewhere"

"You are very funny"

"I know"

She was driving me crazy.. A year? A whole year with her? Don't think I can take it.. But she was sneaky indeed.. We were inside without no one noticing and back in our room.. I won't ask how she knew that..

"How you knew about the door?" yeah.. I am curious.. Sue me..

"Night"

"So you are not going to say"

"I am tired.. Go to sleep little baby"

"I am not a baby"

I am not a baby.. Her nerve.. She took off her clothes and stepped under her sheet without looking at me and say something.. Just 'night' and 'sleep little baby'.. little baby? LITTLE BABY?

"I can hear you and I can't sleep.. Stop thinking, _little baby_"

"Aggggrrrr"

I slept like a baby.. I guess I needed that after the day I had.. When I woke up it was already 9am.. I stretched as every morning and Ashley wasn't here.. Her bed was empty.. Where on earth is that girl so early in the morning.. Is not like she works or something..

And why I keep wondering what she is doing? I so don't care.. I will take my shower and start my day.. Without Ashley of course..

While I was inside the bathroom I wasn't alone.. There was another girl showering.. And that I know because once I was ready to go inside the girl stepped out with only a towel.. I wouldn't look but she was infront of me.. And then.. Fate.. Again.. And again.. Ashley with a towel.. Open it and tighten it to her body.. She saw me looking and she smirked.. I wasn't looking inside her towel just so you know.. Maybe I saw some things.. Little things..

"Like what you see?"

"Don't be so sure.."

"Don't mind me.. Continue blondie with your shower"

She wanted me to strip in front of her and take my shower? Don't think so Ashley Davies..

"No, thank you.. I will wait for you to leave"

"Usually I stay here for long" damn you Ashley fucking crazy girl Davies..

"Ok.. I am going.. No shower today.. I can always shower later.. Take your time,_ Ashley"_

Before she says anything else I was out.. Two could play this game..

I got in and dressed with something comfy.. It was still summer so all I was wearing was short shorts all the time and sandals.. Once she came in, still with her towel, I was wearing my black short shorts, my favorite sandals and a strapless purple shirt.. I had my hair down and I was ready to exit.. I didn't look at her, I didn't say anything.. I just took my bag and opened the door..

"Good morning to you too.."

"Morning Ashley" I said without looking at her back and closing the door behind me.. What? I wouldn't start being polite to her just because she drove me here.. She was a bitch all the time.. I can a bitch too if I like..

Today was another stress free day.. Classes wouldn't start till next week so I was free to go and explore the place.. Later on I would go to Starbucks to see Kyla and then it would be my shift to work..

UCLA it's a huge university.. I need time to explore it.. I was looking at my map when someone fell on me.. At least this time I wasn't the one..

"Sorry.. Didn't look where I was going"

"It's ok.."

"Spencer.."

"Oh.. hey Sarah" huge place but yet so small.. What are the odds to fall on someone you met like yesterday?

"Sooo, how is college life? You like so far? Made some friends?"

"Well I like it here.. No unfortunately I didn't make any friends.. But there is time.."

"Yes there is.. Once you start your classes you are going to meet people.. So how is your roommate? I remember I was anxious to see if I would have a crazy one or a freaky one.."

"Yeah.. My roommate.. Long story.."

"Sounds interesting.."

"Very"

"Ok.. I would love to continue talking to you but I have to meet some friends.. Wanna give me your phone number so we can go out sometime?"

"Yeah sure.." we exchanged numbers and we said goodbye.. Sarah is a nice girl.. Not like Ashley..

I decided that a frappuchino was needed and I went to my favorite coffee house..

"Hey there.."

"Hey Spence.. how are you this fine morning?"

"If I had my shower I would be better"

"Why you didn't have your shower?"

"Don't ask.. All I say will be 'Ashley'"

"What has she done again?"

"She doesn't have to do anything.. Her presence is annoying just the same"

"I think you like her too"

"Me? Ashley? Your sister? Are you crazy? Is it genetic or something?"

"And she likes you.. So why don't you stop showing that you don't like each other and start talking?"

"Ok.. It's final.. You are sick or you are crazy.. Do you need a doctor or something?"

"I am alright.. I am out of your circle Spence.. I can read both of you.. And Ashley is my sister.. So I think that I know something more"

"She doesn't like me.. And I am sure I don't like her"

"Keep telling yourself that.. You will come one day and you are going to tell me that Ashley and you are friends.."

"Keep dreaming on.."

"You are the one who is dreaming.. And I think that your suppose nightmare is coming over here.."

I can't believe her.. No.. She is following me.. That's it.. She came inside and she was like those girls in movies that when they enter inside somewhere there is air blowing their hair and they seem to walk so slow.. Ashley was like that.. I told you.. She is beautiful but that doesn't mean I want to be friends with her..

"Hi there.."

"Oh hey sis. How are you this fine morning?"

"Perfect" she said like she was smiling at me.. Why is she smiling on me..?

"What can I bring you?"

"Hmm.. What's the special for the day?

"Iced coffee with milk"

"Give me one of those"

"Iced coffee with milk is coming in five minutes"

I wasn't looking at her.. But I could feel she was looking at me.. She was expecting me to speak to her or something?

"How was your day?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Is it bad wanting to know how my roommate's day was?"

"Ashley.. You are talking to me.. stop this crap.. I know you don't like me so stop trying"

"And what if I want to try?" ok.. what is going on right here? Are we still playing? Is she playing with me? Because I don't know what is worst.. Ashley want to play with me or Ashley being true and want to get to know me..

"Here is your iced coffee sis.."

"Thank you.."

"No problem.."

"See you later.." she said looking at me one more time.. And now I couldn't not look at her back.. Kyla was right? She liked me?

"Ok.. What happened between you too?"

"Really? I don't have a clue"

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update but i had my birthday and then i was waiting for my b to to look my new chapter.. Thank you for your lovely reviews..**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

****Ashley's POV**

What do you know about hurt? What do you know about being betrayed by people? What do you know? For some people I am a bitch... Yeah, I know that I have heard them calling me things. I am not a very open person. Although I was some years ago, that's when I was betrayed. From people I didn't expect to be. That's when I decided to not let people in, to see know me, to read me.

There are reasons for some people being like that you know. You don't wake up one day and you just decide to shut the whole world out. I was a happy child up until that day. 9 years ago and I still feel like it is yesterday. That day I lost two people from my life. And that's when I said to myself that it was me who loved me and no one else. When your father betrays your trust and when your mother push you out of your life, when the most important people in your life treat you like this, how do you expect other people to love you? Not to betray you as well?

You are wondering what I am saying and why I am rumbling. I am just trying to make a point here. My father betrayed me. How? Because all the time I thought that I was his only daughter. Raife Davies, famous rock star daughter. He betrayed me the night I heard about his death. I wasn't his only daughter, I had another sister first betrayal. I was so mad at him. How could he do this to me I know he wasn't perfect but he was perfect for me second betrayal. My mom! I knew I was gay from when I was 13. I couldn't tell my mom at that age. I decided to tell her though when I was 15. Let's just say that after that I lost my mom. She wasn't the same again. It was like I was vanished, like I was never existed.

So when both your parents treat you that way how are you suppose to make you feel over other people. From then on I was a sarcastic bitch. I played with everyone, I didn't want to have friends I was doing another girl every night. I broke a lot of hearts but that was just me trying to protect myself from hurting again.

My sister Kyla at the beginning I didn't even want to know her name. Who she was, where she was from, I just didn't care. I could see my father's betrayal on her face and that kept hurting me. She was very patient with me. She tried so hard for us to have a civil sister bonding. And now I am happy she did try. Kyla is the only person I trust right now. Sometimes I am bitch to her but she knows I love her.

My father though surprised me on my 18th birthday. He left to his two daughter's a trust fund of 25 million dollars. Imagine you are 18 able to do whatever you want and fucking rich. Kyla, being younger than me, didn't want to finish school. She took her GED and we found a place to live on our own away from my mother.

You probably think that I am just a loser. A rich bitch that doesn't care for anything. That's true but I always liked school. And I wanted to be university graduated. I had good grades, I could study to any university I liked and I had money. But UCLA was my love.

Once I got there I found myself no one knew me. I didn't know anyone I could do whatever I liked. I was the same old bitch I was in high school but here I was a university bitch. I fucked girls, leaving them broken night after night. There were guys that wanted me but I just loved to play with them.. You know making out with them, driving them crazy and then leave. I know harsh, but I just liked my life as it was.

And I say I liked my life as it was, because for the past couple of months I don't like who I was back then. Why? Two months ago I saw my life change. I saw who I was in the blue eyes of some girl I didn't know. She fell on me while she wasn't looking where she was going. I tried so hard I was a sarcastic bitch with her, I called her names, but I was anything but pissed though. She had an angelic voice. She probably wasn't American because her accent didn't feel like that. Blue eyes, blond hair I wouldn't let myself think of her like that. She was someone I didn't know, I wouldn't see again and yet she was making feel strange inside. And all I could think was just being a bitch.

That day when I went home Kyla was there ready to leave. She was studying to be a social worker. She wanted to do something with her life and her high school self was nowhere to be found now. I am so proud of her.

Once I was inside she saw me. She was the only one who could read me. I wasn't pissed and bitchy as always. I was smiling and that was new to her.

"_What is wrong with you?"_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_Ashley, you are talking with me."_

"_Still I don't know what the fuck you mean Ky"_

"_You are fuck__ing smiling. You never smile so why?"_

"_Nothing__" I wasn't sure what to say to her. That some girl fell on me and I felt strange?_

"_If you don't tell me I am going to kick you ass"_

"_I want to see you trying__."_

"_Shut up!__ Now tell your baby sis"_

"_Ok__. It's a girl"_

"_Ok,__ go on"_

"_She fell on me.__"_

"_Ok.__ I am really trying to see where you are going with this"_

"_She fell on me and once I looked inside her eyes I saw myself Kyla. And I didn't like it. I saw her eyes and I lost myself"_

"_So you mean you liked her"_

"_I don't know KY I just felt strange and I was a bitch to her. I think I scared her"_

"_Nice Ashley y__ou liked someone for once and you scared her"_

"_It doesn't matter. I won't see her again though"_

"_Too bad h__ow she looked?"_

"_She has b__lue eyes, blond hair and she had this cute accent. I am sure she is not from here. So now I am sure I am not going to see her again"_

"_And if you were to see her again Ashley what would you do?"_

"_I don't know __Ky; I just wish I could see her again"_

"_Oh my God, girl y__ou really need to find her, talk to her, and then bring so I can meet her and say thank you."_

"_Thank you!__ For what?"_

"_That she made my sister think"_

"_Ha ha __But I won't see her again"_

Little did I know not only I would see her again. But I would stay with her in the same room. She would be my sister's friend and my roommate. I don't believe in fate no. I believe we make our fate. I think that it was fate for me to meet her again.

Second time I saw her she was at Starbucks. She fell on me again. Fate! Yes, probably. I didn't know what to do at that time and I just let the bitch Ashley come out again. Bitchy Ashley was there for so many years. It was a part of me and I couldn't let that part of myself go that easily. Especially, when meeting a person that makes me think. All of a sudden I was feeling afraid. All the years of trying to avoid everyone now were starting to vanish. I was afraid because this girl was getting under my skin. I couldn't do anything but leave immediately and call her a stalker.

I told Kyla I saw the girl again and she was happy. When I told her though that I was the same old Ashley at her she kicked my ass literally.

I tried really hard not to think of her. I didn't know anything about her who she was, if she was into girls or guys. I didn't know her name but yet she was there all the time. Me Ashley, love them and leave them. Can't get her out of my mind every time I was with a girl all I can see is her face. Those blue eyes, that blond hair the whole situation was driving me crazy.

I convinced myself that she was someone I would never see again and that she was someone I would never have, so that I could continue with my life. But fate had other plans for me because this girl was everywhere. I remembered the night I found out her name. I was out partying and having fun, you know what I mean, and once I came inside I saw her. Again she was looking at me and she was inside my house. I panicked and I let myself call her a stalker, a crazy stalker actually. She was surprised and I think she doesn't like me. And why would she? I was a bitch all the time around her. That's when Kyla came out and explained to me who she was. And I learned her name _Spencer._

Spencer, I was saying her name over and over again. After that night I didn't see her again. I was asking Kyla about her all the time. She knew that I already liked her. She told me though that Spencer didn't want to know anything about me. I think I scared her. I scared someone I wanted to get know better. Someone who could make me see good things when all was going bad. I scared someone I could see me with. I didn't see her again till the day at the dorms. When I was awoken by someone .Which is so not a good thing let me tell you. I knew her voice by heart it was angelic. How I could forget her voice. So when I was listening to her I was trying to think that my mind was playing tricks on me. But when I stood up and saw her I started believing in fate. Someone up there was looking out for me and sending me this angel. I smiled, I was thanking God inside but from the outside I had to look that I was the same bitch she knew. I left her with an '_I don't like you' _but all I wanted to say was that I liked you a lot.

I begged Kyla to tell me their schedule because I already knew they were working together and that they were friends. I begged and begged till Kyla couldn't handle my begging any more. I knew she usually worked the late shift. And I wanted to know that she would get back safe to the dorms. Yeah! Who would guess that I could be so caring not me for sure? She was young, and in a country with so many perverts. I wouldn't let her take the bus now I knew we lived together in the same room. Day by day I would make her like me. First, as my friend then maybe more who knows? All I know is that Spencer is here now.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Thank you for my wonderful bday b.. Best bday ever..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for your reviews and loving this new story of mine as well..  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ok I am not perfect I know I am undecided 2 out of three times. But this is the Gemini traits in me. It's not that I am bipolar like someone we all know. Yeah I mean Ashley it's not natural for someone to be a bitch and then being thoughtful. Ok she didn't say she like me but still she wasn't acting like her real self. That's what makes it strange.

Once we were inside our room. I wanted to ask her why she was nice to me. Why she wanted to try? She said she wanted to try to be nice? Why I still can't believe her? But I wish Ashley was like Kyla. Nice and not crazy.

She is 25yrs old and she is still here studying, she doesn't live at her house. Questions and more questions but will I ever have answers back? Don't know and if I asked her, what would happen?

She stripped from her clothes not feeling a bit embarrassed that I was there standing and looking at her. She had the same attire like the day before her bra and panties. And although I don't like girls, no I don't like girls, I had to say that Ashley has a great body. She is so fit and ok Spencer snap out of it. I swear that I caught her smiling when I was looking at her. Did she put a show for me to look? I took my pj's that were short shorts from Victoria secret, my favorite, and a shirt. I refused to change in front of Ashley.

Once I was changed and back to my room Ashley was under the covers, wearing her glasses and reading a book? A book! Wow. I would never expect Ashley reading and wearing glasses. She gave me a look she didn't say anything and continued with what she was doing.

"What are you reading?" she looked at me, took of her glasses and closed the book with her finger to the page she was on.

"Keeping you a secret"

"Never heard of that book. What's the story?"

"I don't think you are ready for that blondie. You are so young and naïve" how she dares bring out my age again. What is her problem really? Will I always be a baby to her? So what she is older. Seven years grow up Ashley.

"I am 18years old, 18 I say. And I am a college student just so you know. And I am not naive missy."

"Ok this book it's about two girls falling in love." Ok she was reading a book about two girls being in love. Is she? You know maybe?

"Ehm ok"

"Are you freaking out clumsy?"

"Fuck off" I didn't want to continue talking with her. She was pissing me off. And I thought that it would be good for me to be nice to her nooo. She had to be all sarcastic. No goodnight for her.

"I will thank you. But now it's too late. Maybe tomorrow" I didn't answer her back. I would care less what she would do tomorrow or the day after. She could do whatever she liked. Not my problem "Goodnight Spence".

She called me Spence, Spence only my close friends and family call me that. She is not allowed to call me Spence.

"For you it's Spencer." that was the last thing I told her I don't know why. I don't know how, but Ashley had got under my skin. My tone was harsh and cold.

Next morning I woke up, I did my ritual, stretched and stayed in bed for a couple of minutes. I looked at Ashley's bed and she wasn't there. When she left the room, I don't know. And I am not a heavy sleeper. I could hear her if she was going out. Guess she is in the bathroom or something. I was a little bit harsh last night. But shit there is no but. If she is that way it doesn't mean I have to be that way too. I am not a bitch or a bad person. I waited for an hour inside the room. In case she was back but she didn't. I stood up and went to her night stand. I wanted to read the book that she was reading. She said it was about two girls falling in love. But what's the story behind that.

"_T__his novel is about a young girl, Holland, discovering her sexuality and what it is like to experience homophobia. What starts out as a confusing "girls crush" becomes a discovery of Holland's true feelings and coping with the concept of attraction to a member of her own sex."_

It seems interesting so what that means? That Ashley is gay? And if she is, does Kyla know?

I dressed up and decided to go to my favourite place. Yes it's Starbucks. When I was close I saw Ashley and Kyla outside talking. It seemed serious because Kyla was comforting Ashley. She was hugging her and Ashley seemed like she was crying? What was the reason for her to cry? I didn't want to interrupt their talk but I wanted to know, so I came closer and they saw me. Ashley was crying indeed. They both looked at me. Kyla smiled at me but Ashley looked anywhere but me. She said goodbye to Kyla and left.

"Is she ok?"

"Not right now."

"What happened?"

"Well she is having some problems with someone"

"Oh! She is in a relationship?"

"No Ashley was never in a relationship. No one was good enough for her."

"So why she was crying?"

"Sorry Spencer It's not my place. It's Ashley you should ask."

"Kyla, ohm I yesterday I was kind of mean with her and."

"It's ok Spencer."

I didn't believe Kyla. I don't know if it was ok. I wasn't that kind of person. And once I would have the chance I would say sorry to Ashley. Even, if she never said sorry to me. For calling me so many names. I wasn't the same with her.

All day I was thinking of Ashley. I feel that there are more things that I don't know. Ashley maybe she is not what I think. Or what she wants for us to think. Yes she is crazy, yes she is a bitch, but yet sometimes I can see caring inside her eyes. I see how she looks at Kyla. So she can't be that bad.

It was the time my shift would end. Ashley didn't come till now and for once I was expecting her to come. I said goodbye to Aiden and went to the bus station to wait for my bus. I stopped when I noticed Ashley looking at me. She was there with her arms crossed, looking at me.

"Ashley I"

"Come on We are going to be late" she was waiting for me? After how I treated to her yesterday she was there. Her voice sounded different. It wasn't the same tone I was so used by now. She wasn't sarcastic, she didn't call me names. No her voice sounded hurt. I wanted to ask her what was wrong. And I wanted to say I was sorry.

I didn't say anything though. I stepped inside her car and she drove us to our dorms. All the way there she didn't say anything. I might looked at her one or two times but she was quiet.

We were in before the doors close. She was walking in front of me and I was behind following her lead. We were quiet till we were inside the room. Ashley started to take off her accessories with her back to me. All this time I was saying that I didn't like bitchy Ashley but now I was missing her. Am I a masochist?

"Ashley?" she didn't look back. She continued with what she was doing ignoring my calling. "Ashley?"

She turned her body now and I could see her. I swear I could see a tear again. This was so not her. Not that I know her that well. But still I wasn't used to this Ashley. I came closer and I did something I would never expect. I hugged her I hugged Ashley Davies. And Ashley Davies hugged me back.

"Ashley, I just wanted to say I am sorry for yesterday. It wasn't me."

"It's ok. I wasn't all nice to you either."

"True but I'm not like that. So I am sorry. You can call me Spence if you want"

"It's ok. We are not close friends or anything."

"You are my roommate though. You can call me Spence if you promise to stop calling me other names, like clumsy and blondie." she smiled. That was a good thing.

"Ok I am sorry too."

"Ok now are you ok? I saw you this morning and you didn't seem ok"

"It was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it was just my time of the month. That's all"

"Ok I am going to the bathroom and change."

"Yeah, ok"

I changed and came back to my room. Ashley was already under the covers and reading the same book she was reading yesterday.

"It seems interesting."

"What the book?"

"Yeah I read the summary"

"Yeah, it is good actually"

"Can I borrow it sometime?"

"Yeah you can have it now if you want it. I read it four times by now. It's my favourite"

"Ok, thanks Ashley"

"No, problem"

"Goodnight Ashley"

"Goodnight Spence"

* * *

**Reviews always welcome**

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Ok do you think it's possible to like a person although at the beginning you didn't like them at all? Well, for me it is possible. Why? Because I came to like Ashley yes Ashley, the crazy girl, the bipolar roommate of mine. Actually she is not a bad person. I guess I shouldn't judge from what I have seen. But yet, how couldn't I? She was a bitch well she still is but not to me.

After that night we came to our room and I said sorry and she actually said sorry too, Ashley and I were good. She stopped calling me names, although sometimes I miss it. Don't tell her that. She picks me up every day after my shift is finished and we come together to our dorms.

I learned that Ashley almost took every class at UCLA and now she was studying music. She was at the same department as I was but we were in different schools. And that explains the music posters on her wall. I can say that Ashley Davies and I were becoming friends. And I liked it don't tell her though.

When Kyla would see us together she would have this huge smile on her face, don't know why but I guess I need to ask her. And Ashley was smiling a lot. What was the matter with the Davies sisters?

We were at the campus walking with Ashley when I met again with that guy I saw a month ago. I think Mike was his name. Kyla was with us too. Mike stopped me and started talking to me. I have to say that he wasn't bad looking. He was nice and now that I wasn't freaking out I could have a talk with him.

"Hey gorgeous, you didn't come to my room. I was waiting for you"

"Sorry, but do I know you?" I played the _'I don't know you'_ card. Like I would give him the satisfaction that I did know him

"Come on babe it's me Mike! Don't you remember me?" Ashley and Kyla were there looking at me. They both had a weird look. Kyla was looking back to me and Ashley and Ashley although she was wearing her glasses I could see her. She didn't seem to like Mike at all.

"Well Mike sorry. I meet so many people all the time."

"It's ok babe. So what do you say? Wanna go out sometime?" Now I didn't know what to do Yes, Mike was a nice guy. He looked ok and I think it would be good start dating again. I didn't before I leave Greece. So it's been a long time. But I didn't want to look I was easy or anything.

"We will see."

"Can I have your phone?" Ashley and Kyla were hanging from my lips literally. I took a pen from my bag and I wrote my number on his hand. I don't know why but Ashley seemed pissed and Kyla was Kyla."

"Here"

"I will call you sexy"

"Bye Mike"

"Bye Spencer" he remembered my name? I wouldn't expect that from him. And it's the same about him calling. Guess we will see.

When Mike left I was back to Ashley and Kyla. They didn't say anything and we all looked at each other. And why out of sudden we were quiet?

"Kyla did you see? He asked me out!"

"Yeah, ohm I saw that."

"He looks nice"

"Yeah, ohm he does"

"Ashley?" Ashley still wasn't speaking. Why she was being like that? What was her problem? I suppose we are friends.

"Yes, Spencer?"

"What do you think?"

"Does it matter? You gave him your phone either way"

"I think that's how it suppose to be. For going out with someone you have to give your phone"

"Do you know him? Do you know who he is? What he does if he is crazy or not?"

"I thought you were crazy Ashley and now I am friends with you" I think I pushed the wrong button because Ashley looked at me and said _'whatever'_ and left me and Kyla looking at each other.

"What the fuck did just happen now?"

"Ohm really I don't know"

"Why she is acting like a bitch Kyla?"

"Ashley well Ashley is a hard person to read. You will find day by day. She is like and onion. I can't describe her anyway else. You have to husk the onion till you find its heart. That's all I can say.

"You are not helping Kyla"

"Sorry"

I didn't want her to say she was sorry. I wanted some answers. And I wanted them from the one person who could give them to me Ashley.

I didn't know where she went. Of course I wouldn't search all university to find Ashley. She could be anywhere, inside or outside campus. But she would come eventually at our room and then I would ask her what her problem is. Not with Mike, with everything. Why she was like that with me? Why she was a bitch again with the entire Mike thing? Just why.

That day I had my day off so I wouldn't be at work. I was inside my room waiting for her. It was 9.30 and she still wasn't here. Where the fuck she was? What if she is hurt or anything? I checked one more time my watch. It was 9.35pm when the door opened and Ashley was in with another person with her. It was a girl kissing her and practically falling on the floor giggling. They seemed not to care that I was there. They were making out in front of me. Ashley was kissing another girl on our floor, in our room. Ashley was kissing a girl.

"What the fuck Ashley?"

"Oh hi Spencer"

"What the fuck are you doing?" she didn't look at me. She continued touching and kissing the unknown girl.

"Hmm I think you know" Oh, my God. Is she for real? I couldn't stand looking at them.

"Who she is Ashley?" the unknown girl said while she was kissing Ashley's neck.

"No one she is just my roommate"

No one! Just her roommate! Ok good to know how Ashley feels. I took my bag and went out of this fucking room and away from Ashley. What I understood right now is that a person can't change. And Ashley would never change even with a million sorry for her behavior.

I didn't know where to go. It was 10pm and I it would be the first time I would be outside alone. I didn't want to take a bus. I didn't want to go at my grandparents.

I was walking back when I felt someone behind me. I heard footsteps and I just continued walking. I wouldn't stop for anything. While I was walking faster I could hear him walking faster as well. I was freaking out. I couldn't look back. If I did I would lose my concentration. Where is the fucking police campus?

Being clumsy as I am I fallen on a rock and now I was lying down. The man who was behind me was nowhere to be found. He was behind me seconds ago and now where was he? I stood up ready to leave when I fell on the ground again. But it wasn't me this time. Someone was holding me from behind. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. His hand was on my mouth. I was trying to free myself but while I was trying he was wrapping me tighter. I was so afraid. I closed my eyes because I knew what would happen. I have seen it in movies. I was thinking my parents, my home, and the sea. It's true what they say. When you are having a near to death experience you see your life passing in front of you.

"What are you doing there? Hey you. I am talking to you. Leave her alone" God loves me. God send me someone to help me. I need to find a church tomorrow and light a candle. My attacker was scared and left me alone. I let myself cry. I needed to cry. This night could have been the worst night in my whole life.

"Hey, are you ok?" I just nodded my head. I couldn't speak with all the crying. I was shaking. It was summer and I was feeling like it was -10 degrees out…

"Are you sure you are ok? Did he hurt you?" I still couldn't speak. I just nodded again and tried to stand up but my legs were weak. I had to thank this guy though who helped me tonight. I needed to speak just to say '_thank you'_ to my savior.

"Ohm" I wanted to say thank you" once I turned my face to look at my savior I saw a face I knew Mike. Mike was the one who saved me tonight. "Mike?"

"Spencer? Are you ok? Do you want me to take you in a hospital or something?"

"NO, I am ok. Just help me walk to my room please"

"Yes, of course"

On my way to my room all I could think was that guy's hands on my mouth. I was thinking what would happen if Mike wouldn't be there to scare him away.

"We are here. Thank you Mike"

"Let me help you open the door"

"Thank you"

Once he opened the door I was faced with Ashley and that girl on Ashley's bed. Ashley wasn't sleeping. She saw me and Mike and tried to stand up and talk. I didn't want to talk and especially to Ashley this moment.

"Are you sure you are ok Spencer? I am really worried"

"It's ok Mike. Thank you"

"Ok I will call you tomorrow to check up on you"

"Ok"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Mike"

I walked slowly to my bed. I didn't have the strength to remove my clothes but these clothes needed to be off. I needed to throw them away because they were reminding me the awful night. It's the first time I took my clothes off in front of Ashley and I didn't care.

"Spence what happened?" I didn't have the strength to strip from my clothes. Imagine talking to her. I just didn't.

"SPENCE what happened?"

"Not now"

"Please" I could feel the plead in her tone.

"Not now"

I slept with only my underwear. I turned my face looking at the wall and started crying. I could feel Ashley looking at me. She was still there. Standing but I didn't care.

For her, I was no one just her roommate.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys.. Here is the new chapter.. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for all the story alerts.. Enjoy the new chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Your life can really change in a moment. In a moment you die, you fall in love, you get lost, you miss the bus, and you are raped. That moment, thank God, never existed for me. If Mike was a moment or moments late now I would be raped and probably beaten. That moment Mike saved my life.

After that night I couldn't sleep very well. Every night I had nightmares that someone was trying to kill me, strangle me, and rape me. Every night I would wake up sweating and Ashley would be next to me. I didn't want her there though. Every time she would ask me if I was ok and every time I would nod. It's not that I accused her for my incident. It wasn't her fault. But deep inside me I was mad at her. Don't ask why, it's just a feeling that I have.

Kyla knew that something happened but I didn't tell her what. I knew that she would tell Ashley the same moment. At this moment I didn't want her to know. I thought that we were friends. But I guess it was me thinking like that because Ashley introduced me to her _girlfriend_ as her roommate. So as my roommate Ashley didn't deserve to know. Harsh! Maybe.

Mike proved to be a good guy. Although Ashley thought that he wasn't. He was calling me to see if I wanted anything and he came to my room one to two times to see if I was ok.

Sometimes we judge someone from their appearance or how they speak and how they look. Mike was a good looking guy. When I met him for the first time I thought that he was another douche. But he proved me wrong. He treated me with respect and nothing else.

Ashley was constantly there. She tried several times to talk to me but every time I would say that I couldn't and I had to go. She wouldn't say anything else. She would say _'ok, Spence' _and that was it.

I didn't go to work for four days after the incident. I wasn't ready to go out and now knowing that I had to take the bus and return at the dorms I was feeling more afraid than ever. I didn't know what to do though. I had to be at the dorms at 9pm. I couldn't wait for Aiden and Kyla was working the morning shifts, and Ashley who was the one to pick me up every night, now I wasn't talking to her.

I knew that sometime I had to talk to her. I couldn't stay like that for ever because we were living in the same room. She was _my roommate._

Every night she was there. I didn't see her going out or anything. I wasn't talking to her but yet every night she was there. Although I was mad at her I felt better knowing she was here. Sometimes I would look at her and I would see her looking at me back. She wouldn't say anything. I knew that I had to talk to her.

The fifth day and I was ready to go to work. I was still afraid because I didn't know what to do after I would finish my work. But still I was ready to go.

Once I was at Starbucks Kyla and Aiden welcomed me again. I missed them, that's true. Kyla was asking me if I was ok and what happened. Aiden did the same. It wasn't the time or the place to tell them.

Those days I was in my room I would talk with Mike every day. I told him that I was working at Starbucks and that I was thinking of coming back to work. Every time Mike was in my room Ashley was there. Once she was looking at him she would stand up, give me a look and go somewhere else.

She knew that Mike knew what happened and she didn't. If I didn't know any better I would say that Ashley was acting like a jealous girlfriend. But this wasn't true.

The day I decided to go to work Mike knew. As Ashley did Ashley was there when I was dressing myself.

"_Spencer?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you going back to work?"_

"_Yes"_

That was our dialogue. I didn't stay to chit chat with her. I didn't stay to listen to what she wanted to say. I just took my bag and went to work.

Fifteen minutes before my shift end Mike was there. I thought that he would want something to drink but again he proved me wrong.

"Spencer? Hey, how are you?"

"Hey you I am fine. Want something to drink?"

"No, thank you. When you finish work?"

"At ten minutes to be exact.

"I will wait you here. Ok?"

"Ok"

In ten minutes indeed I said good bye to Aiden and Mike followed me outside. What I didn't expect was to find Ashley outside waiting at the same spot as she always did. Once she saw me with Mike she didn't leave as she always did. She looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you so we could go back together"

"You didn't have to. I have company"

"I can see that"

"Now you can go. Mike will be with me"

When I told her that, she looked at me. She was trying really hard not to smack Mike's head because although I knew her for so little, I could see that she didn't like Mike at all.

"I think now that I am here and we live at the same room maybe it would be better if you were coming with me"

"Ashley, there is no need. You shouldn't be here. I am sure you have other things to do or _other people."_

"No, I don't."

"Sorry, I don't know you or anything but Spencer told you that she doesn't want you. And obviously I am here and I can bring her back to her room"

"No offence big boy, but no you don't know me. So you better not talk to me. Ok? Did I make myself clear? Spencer come. We are going to be late"

Ashley tried to reach my hand but Mike stepped in front. I had two people in front of me fighting with each other for who was going to bring me back.

"STOP IT! Both of you Ashley leave. I don't want you to bring me back to my room. Mike is going to. Now leave"

"But Spencer"

"No buts just leave."

I didn't stay longer to listen to what she had to say. I took Mike's hand and left her to the parking lot, where she was waiting for me every night. How she dared to demand something like that.

"Spencer? Are you ok? Sorry for what happened back there"

"Yeah, I am fine. Thank you"

"No problem."

Once we were back to the dorms Mike said his goodnight. He didn't kiss me or anything. And to tell you the truth I didn't want to. Mike yes, was a nice guy. Good looking and everything. But right now I wasn't ready to date someone. Especially after what happened the other evening.

I put my pj's on and tried to fall asleep. I was reading Ashley's book 'Keeping you a secret'. I have to say that I liked this book very much. Those girls had to face so many problems. It was a very well written book and sometimes I could feel myself living inside the book. Being one of them a student, a girl in a café that's the magic of books. Having the feeling that you are there and I could feel the pain, happiness and all the emotions of these girls.

Ashley wasn't back till I closed the light. I think I was very harsh on her but sometimes I can't control my feelings. She was a big girl and she could do anything she likes. I wasn't her mom.

It should have been round three in the morning when I heard our door open and keys falling down. I heard Ashley hush at something or someone.

"Shhh! Spencer is sleeping" it was something between a whisper and a regular voice. I could see that she was drunk.

I opened my eyes and turned my body so I could see her. She was alone so to whom she was whispering?

She closed the door and once she tried to step forward she fell on something.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" and that wasn't whispering. It was Ashley swearing loudly

"Ashley what the fuck I said while I turned the lights on once again."

"Speeencer" yes, she was drunk. She smelled cigarettes and alcohol..

"Ashley, you are drunk"

"Noooooo, I am not"

"Yeah right"

"I am not. See?" she tried to stand up and walk on an invisible line touching her nose like a police officer would ask you to when you are drunk.. Let's just say that she would be arrested by now and I am curious how she drove back.

"Yeah I can see"

"Sooorry Sppeeencer"

"Ashley, go to sleep"

"NOOOO Let me talk"

"Ok. Talk"

"I am sooorry. Ok? So sorry"

"For what Ashley, do you know why you are sorry?" I was talking to a drunk person and I was asking for explanations. Am I drunk too?

"Spencer I I you shouldn't go out with Mike"

"And why is that?"

"He is not good for you" oh, my God. I have a conversation with a drunk person

"Ashley, please. Go to sleep. You don't know what you are saying"

"I do. I do. Spencer I know what I am saying. You don't know how I how I."

"How you what Ashley?" I was becoming very irritated by now and I shouldn't because Ashley wasn't in a clear state.

"You don't know how I feel about you."

"How you feel about me? Ashley you are drunk. Obviously"

She tried to talk but she couldn't. She run outside the room and went to the bathroom. I don't know if she was fast enough. I followed her because although I was mad at her I wasn't a bad person and right now Ashley was a drunken mess.

I found her in the bathroom throwing up. The truth is that I can't see a person throwing up because I will do the same. But if someone needed me I would be there trying not to throw up as well. I helped her to stand up and drink some water.

Once she was finished I helped her to walk and go back to our room. She was white like a ghost. I helped her to remove her clothes. She was in a face where she was out but still she could understand.

"Here. Now sleep"

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"You welcome"

"I mean it. I wish you knew."

"I knew what Ashley?"

She didn't say anything else. She had her eyes close and now she was sleeping.

I went to bed with more questions than ever. Ashley told me that I didn't know how she felt about me. How she felt about me? What that supposes to mean? I think that I will have to have a talk with Ashley tomorrow if she feels any better.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it..**

**Reviews are always welcome  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Ashley's POV**

A person makes mistakes. It's what makes us humans. If we didn't then we would be Gods. But we are not unfortunately. Some people do many mistakes in their life and some other not so many. The good thing is to know when you are doing them. To know when to say 'now I was wrong'. That means that you have self knowledge. And I know I am a fucked up person. I know it and I keep making mistakes one after another. I make myself look stupid to the person I shouldn't.

When you feel attraction to someone, it's just that attraction. But when you meet someone and you feel deep inside. Somehow that person can change you in so many good ways. You are lost because you don't know what to do, how to act. Is something new for you? Something you didn't expect. And I felt like that with Spencer. French people call it 'The Flash' or love at first sight. That was what I felt when I saw her. And from that day I lost myself and I made one mistake after the other.

Someone can say that I am stupid oh I am. I know that I am remember! Self knowledge! Someone can say 'why don't you tell her?' The answer is simple. I am afraid. Yes, Ashley Davies is scared from an 18 year old student. I am scared because I know that my heart can't take another pain. That's why I avoided love all my life. That's why I avoided to be connected to someone. Someone will say that if you don't let yourself get hurt then you don't risk. You can't always protect your heart from the pain. Mine was broken twice. And I don't want my heart break into pieces again.

I am just watching her, watching out for her being close but yet far enough away. Being me but yet someone I want to be for her. But life is not always simple. If it was then now I would be with Spencer. I would confess my feelings for her and she would hug me and kiss me back. But no! Life doesn't work that way because Spencer is not gay. Spencer will never see me like that because Spencer doesn't talk to me. Because for one more time I make a mistake and now I pay the price.

I never felt jealousy in my whole life. Not in any of my relationships, not to my supposed to be friends. I just never had that feeling. When I saw Spencer interact with that douche I felt that jealousy. When I saw her giving him her phone I snapped. I couldn't think straight. I know funny, because I am not straight. Crazy! I know she is not mine we are friends. But still she is someone I want. She is someone that I wished were mine. And now someone else has her and it's not me.

I am not very good at expressing my feelings. Never was I just it all inside. From the outside you will see me being all sarcastic and a bitch. But on the inside I hurt, I cry and I am just me. I'm just Ashley that is always my defense.

What I did that day was a mistake. I was so jealous over that Mike boy that I went to a local bar and I got drunk. I wanted to forget what I saw. I wanted to forget that Mike would be someone close to Spencer. Yeah I know I am stupid, crazy and I shouldn't feel that way. But your heart and your mind are two different things. I made a mistake. That night while I was drinking to take Spencer away a girl flirted with me. She looked like Spencer. But she wasn't. She had the same blond hair and blue eyes.

In the state I was I couldn't think. I flirted back and one thing lead to another. We found ourselves outside my room making out. I got in and we both fell to something. She was on top of me. We were giggling because we were both drunk. I knew Spencer was inside. I wasn't that drunk I wanted for her to know. To know who I am that I liked girls. So I kissed the girl in front of her. I didn't see her face but her voice sounded angry. Then I did the third mistake. When the girl asked me who Spencer was I answered with 'just my roommate'. Spencer was more than just a roommate. But I wanted to hurt her feelings as she did the same to me without knowing. The difference between Spencer and I was that I knew I was hurting her.

She stood up and left the room. I didn't want for her to leave but I didn't chase her. What would I say? _'Spencer come back because I am in love with you?'_ So I stayed in and continued what I started with the nameless girl. I didn't ask her because I didn't want to know. For me she was just a fuck. But at the end I couldn't fuck her. I couldn't because she wasn't Spencer and she passed out. So I let her sleep on my bed.

I was waiting for Spencer to come. I was a little bit worried because Spencer was a freshman. She was new to all this life style and I was mad at myself for not following her when she left our room. When I was ready to get up and go out to find her she came in with Mike. She looked scared. She didn't look like herself. And Mike kept asking her if she was feeling ok. What happened and why was Mike here?

Once he left our room I asked Spencer but she didn't answer back. I kept asking but I never got an answer back. Spencer didn't want to talk. And I know that because Spencer didn't talk to me for days. Every night she had nightmares and every night I was there. But she didn't want me to. All I wanted was to take her in my arms and kiss her. Make her nightmares go away. But she was pushing me away. And every night that hurt.

Why do people make mistakes? Why we allow ourselves to look stupid? Why because that is what makes us humans.

All I know is that I need to talk to Spencer. I need to tell her how I feel. And then she can reject me. Then I will know that I tried. That I'll stop making mistakes. And I hope that when I tell her my heart will heal again. At least I will know that I tried.

What I didn't know was that Mike would be constantly here. He would be always near my Spencer. And that was driving me crazy. I wanted to smack him in the head so much. And every time I had this feeling I was leaving the room. I couldn't stand him being here.

The last draw was when I was waiting Spencer to finish work. Although we weren't on speaking terms I wouldn't leave her take the bus. But Mike was there too. She asked me what I was doing there. What I was doing there? Every night I was there waiting for her to finish. Every night we would go back to the dorms together. And what made me even sadder was that she chose Mike over me. She chose to leave with him and not me. I knew then that Spencer wouldn't be mine. Ever! She told me to leave and I did what she asked without looking back.

Drinking wasn't the solution but all I wanted to do was to drink and forget. I drunk so much and I do wonder how I found my way back to my room. I have seen people being very open when they were drinking. And tonight I was feeling very open too. Once I was in I fell on something. Spencer was up instantly.

I was in a state where my conscious and my unconscious were fighting with each other. I was in a state that I knew what I wanted to say but yet I was afraid to. I was saying sorry over and over again. But she didn't know why. I couldn't tell her yet. I was drunk and if I did she would think that all this are just nonsense. I felt sick and I found myself throwing up and Spencer being there holding my hair. Nice Ashley Very nice.

They say that from a child and from a crazy person you can learn the truth. Try a child and a drunken person. Because I told Spencer something I told Spencer that she didn't know how I felt about her. And if I didn't pass out I would tell her more. I was ready to tell her more. And before I close my eyes I just whispered _'I wish you knew'._

The morning came and I had the worst hangover ever. Next to me there was water, aspirin and a note from Spencer.

'_Take the aspirin because you will have a terrible hangover. I had early class. Tonight we have to talk. Come and pick me up from work. S'_

Should I feel scared? Should I feel happy that Spencer wants to talk again? How should I feel I just don't know? I did have a terrible headache and I thank her for the aspirin. I didn't go out. All I did was to shower and go to bed again till it was time to go and pick her up as she asked me to. Someone will ask _'are you crazy? She was nothing but mean to you and now you are going to pick her up?' _ I told you before. Your heart and your mind are just two different things. And now my heart was talking. When my mind was I make one mistake after the other.

8.15pm and I was outside waiting for her at the same spot. Like every night. She saw me and she didn't say anything. She just opened the door and stepped in. She spoke when I started the engine.

"Are you feeling better?" her tone was cold but yet I could sense that was caring too. Or else why she would ask?

"Yeah, thanks for the aspirin"

"Nothing"

"So how was work?" I couldn't help it sue me. I wanted to talk to her.

"Good. Ashley you know that you and me have a lot to talk about"

"I know"

"And I have questions that need answers"

"I know"

Was I ready to answer them maybe yes, maybe no. But it was a risk I had to take. Tonight would be now or never. And I was ready to feel my heart break into pieces once again.

"Ashley we really need to talk. You know that"

"Ok."

"Last night you were drunk and I don't know what you remember."

"I remember everything Spencer."

"What you meant by I don't know how you feel about me?" straight to the point Spencer. Nice. Now how do I say what I have to say?

"Spencer, I don't know if you want to know"

"Am I not asking you? I do. So tell me what you meant"

"Spencer"

"Ashley, tell me. Say what you want to say. Ok? Because all this back and forth has to stop eventually we are both grownups"

"Well you are not. You are 18"

"Fuck with my fucking age Ashley. Stop doing that over and over again"

"Want to know what I meant?" We were both screaming to each other. We both wanted to make a point.

"Yes"

"Want to know?"

"Fucking yes Ashley!"

I did something I didn't expect. She was yelling at me and I showed her how I felt. I didn't tell her. I came closer and I just kissed her. I locked our lips together. I was kissing her. I was kissing Spencer.

* * *

**TBC**

**Review3s are always welcome  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry i confused some readers! Ashley and Spencer were inside their room when they kissed and not inside their car. So it was my fault i didn't make it clear! Enjoy the new chapter and thank you for your lovely reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Everything happened so fast. I was talking with her, telling her that I needed some answers. We were yelling to each other and then she did something I didn't expect. I felt her lips on mine. Ashley was kissing me and I was trying to understand what was happening. Ashley's lips were locked with mine. And the strangest thing is that I was kissing her back. I would have never thought that I would kiss Ashley and more or less a woman. But her lips were so soft. It tasted cherry from her lip gloss and it was so different from all the boys I kissed so far.

It was seconds kissing her before I understand what I was doing. I made a step behind and slapped her. She was looking at me, holding her cheek. Ashley Davies was kissing me. And now I knew what she meant. Ashley liked me as more than a friend. All I did was to touch my lips. I wanted to understand what did just happen. We were kissing. And it was obvious that she liked girls. But me kissing her I still can't understand it. But it felt good.

She looked at me one more time, still holding her cheek. She said 'I am so sorry' and tried to leave. But I wouldn't let her leave again so fast.

"Ashley, come here. Don't you dare leave this room" she had her back turned on me ready to leave. Once I told her not to leave she turned her body and looked at me.

"Spencer, I don't think."

"What was that? Why you kissed me?"

"Because I wanted you to know how I feel about you I like you. More than a friend"

"Why all these bitchy games Ashley? Since you like me as you say why treating me like this? Why you told that girl that I was just your roommate?"

"Spencer, I am sorry. Ok? And believe me. It's not easy for me to say I am sorry."

"You are not answering me again. Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand what I was feeling for you. Ok? All this was driving me crazy. I wanted you and I couldn't have you"

"So you thought that fucking a girl you didn't know would make it better"

"Yes. I am not perfect Spence."

"Who said that I am? But I am not going out fucking someone just to forget that I like someone else"

"Then you are better than me"

She made a move to leave again but I wouldn't let her. Not now that she was her true self for one time. I wouldn't let her leave this room. And I didn't want to let her go. Because while she made a move to leave. I made a move to I reached her hand and turned her face so she could look at me. I made something I couldn't believe I would do again. I kissed her.

Ashley was the one to break the kiss this time and I already was missing her soft lips on mine. Why it felt so strange but yet so good?

"Spencer. What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Spencer, you know how I feel about you but you are not like me. So why you are kissing me back?"

"Stop over analyzing things Ashley and kiss me back"

I know that all this were surreal. I didn't think of kissing another girl ever. I didn't look at a girl that way ever. All I knew was that right now I wanted to feel Ashley's lips on mine again. Kissing Ashley felt so good and so strange but yet so good.

She came closer and kissed me once again. It was like I was being kissed for the first time. Well it was a first since she was a girl, but still I felt like I never have been kissed and she was my first. It was a kiss with so many emotions. Ashley liked me, more than a friend. So her kiss was caring, tender and with passion. I could taste her cherry lip gloss. She was kissing me on my lips. Not trying to enter me with her tongue. I liked that because every boy I have been with wanted to stick their tongue in my throat. I could feel her tongue tracing my bottom lip, sucking it and licking it. It was the perfect kiss the kind that you remember after years and years.

I knew that Ashley would ask questions after our kiss. I kissed her and she kissed me. So what that meant for me. I am going to tell you something that I didn't before. Ashley is a person that can drive you crazy in so many ways. From the day I met her at the super market and every time after that Ashley was constantly on my mind. I didn't think of her like that. I didn't think that I wanted to kiss her. I knew that Ashley meant something more when I saw her with that girl. I felt jealousy over Ashley and it was crazy because I never saw her like that. I was trying to find out what that meant when that night happened. And after that I was mad at her. Not because she didn't come to find me but because she was with that girl on our room on her bed.

The night she came drunk and she told me that I didn't know how she felt about me I had a clue. I wanted answers and she would give them to me. And right now she is kissing me. And I am kissing her back. And Ashley for once she said what she wanted.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that"

"How long Ash?"

"You called me Ash"

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"No, it sounds so good when I hear it from you"

"So how long you wanted to kiss me?"

"Long time" she said while she looked anywhere but me. Ashley was shy?

"Why you didn't say anything before?"

"I couldn't. You were straight Spencer"

"And who told you that I am not straight anymore?"

"I thought you we kissed... Just moments ago"

"Yes we did. And I liked that."

"So what do you want to say? That I am just a college experiment for you?" ok, I think that our conversation is becoming more heated that it should. I knew that Ashley would ask questions and I didn't know what to answer her back

"Ash, I just kissed you. I kissed a girl for the first time. Could you at least let me understand what that means for me before you jump into conclusions?"

"Sorry. You are right."

"Thank you"

"So what is about with this Mike guy?" I knew she didn't like him and I am sure since she said that she liked me maybe she was feeling jealous over Mike?

"Nothing is going on. He is just a friend. Actually he saved me the other night. Someone tried to rape me and Mike was there to scare him away" Ashley jumped from the bed and looked at me with emotions I couldn't read.

"WHAT! Spencer why you didn't tell me?"

"You were occupied with someone else that night"

"But you came with Mike and I was still up waiting for you. I asked you and you didn't say anything."

"I didn't want to. Ok?"

"It was my fault. You left because of me."

"It was no one's fault except mine. I shouldn't go out at that time"

"Then I should thank Mike for saving you"

"Yeah! Thank God he was there"

"You know he wants something more from you. And I don't like him. Even if he saved you"

"I know Ash. But I don't like him that way. And why you don't like him?"

"It's just a feeling I have. Maybe I am wrong but I don't like him"

"What about that girl? Maybe she will be pissed that you kissed me."

"Spencer I don't want her. Actually that night we didn't do anything. I couldn't because I had you on my mind."

"Good"

"So what that mean between you and me?"

"All I know is that I want to kiss you again and that although it feels so strange to me on the same time it feels good. So to answer to your question I like that you kissed me"

"And I like that you kissed me back"

"But please let me understand everything ok. Let me find what that meant for me. Could you wait?"

"I was waiting for you for a long time. So yes I will be here waiting for you"

"Thank you. That means a lot"

"So, I think it's time for us to go to sleep. Goodnight Spence"

"Ash can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Can you sleep with me tonight? I still have nightmares every night"

"Oh Spence of course I can. Every night that you were waking up I wanted to be next to you but you didn't leave me."

"I know. I am sorry. Can you please stay with me tonight?"

"Of course let me change first"

She stood up and changed her clothes as she did every night in front of me. For the second time I changed before her and we found each other under the covers. Ashley hugged me and immediately I felt better than every other night. I turned my face so I could look at her and she was looking at me back. I kissed her lips and I fell asleep on Ashley's arms. That night I didn't have nightmares only good dreams. For now I won't think what that means for Ashley and me. I will just let myself sleep on her safe arms.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

What makes you do irrational things? Like, what makes you jump from a cleef? Or what makes you want to kiss someone? And what makes you kiss someone that is a girl? What emotions dominate you at that moment?

I did something I didn't know I could do. I did something I wasn't sure I wanted. I did something that I liked and it felt good. Ashley is someone that you can't read. Sometimes that confuses me. Sometimes it drives me crazy. For once Ashley expressed her feelings. Feelings I didn't know she had or felt. Up until now I thought that Ashley didn't like girls. But she proved me wrong with the nameless girl and that she said she liked me.

How do I feel? My emotions are going from one to another. Yes I kissed her. Yes I liked it. And if you ask me, I like Ashley. Yes I am a masochist. I told you that. Did I like her from the beginning? I won't say yes. I will say that meeting her over and over again was driving me crazy. But Ashley has something that pulls you closer. And when actually we came closer I liked her.

So now, I am sleeping with her in the same bed. Not in that way shame on you. I just needed someone to hold me. And Ashley was someone I needed right now. It felt good feeling her arms around me. How on earth I kissed Ashley? How and why I felt like this with her emotions that I didn't have like ever. But yet with her I feel so many things that I never did with some boy.

If you ask me, yes I was harsh. Sometimes to protect myself I hurt other feelings. It is my defense. I was hurt by her. But now I am happy that we got over with it. Now I know how she feels. I just needed to find out mine. All I know right now is that I like being held by Ashley.

Next morning found us wrapped to each other's body. My face was next to Ashley's. I opened my eyes and I didn't feel strange being with her. I opened my eyes. And I found myself wanting to kiss her, to move her curls from her eyes, to touch her and feel her. I didn't want to wake her up. I was just there looking at her. What these emotions are?

"Hey you..."

"Good morning"

"Did you sleep well tonight? No nightmares?"

"No nightmares. Thank you"

"I didn't do anything"

"You did more than you think. So thank you Ash" I could see how she was looking at me. I think I was looking at her with the same way. She wanted to kiss me again. And I wanted that too.

"Ohm, Spence?"

"Yeees!"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes"

I didn't say anything else. Her lips were on mine. It was the best morning kiss. I put my hands behind her back and I moved her closer to my body. I could feel her breasts touching mine and I felt something down there. You know where. South... I felt her hands coming closer trying to lift my shirt and my heart was beating so fast. Ashley was about to touch me under my shirt. Under the shirt I wasn't wearing a bra. I closed my eyes and I was ready to feel her hands on my breasts when she stopped. Why she stopped?

"I am sorry. I shouldn't. I am so sorry."

"Ash, it's ok."

"No, it's not. It's too early for you. You asked me to wait and I should have waited"

I liked her when she was becoming that person. Up until now I was used to an Ashley who didn't give a damn to anyone. She was a bitch and she didn't care. With me she was another person. She was becoming shy, caring and open. I liked that. I liked that Ashley. But I have to confess that the other Ashley caught my attention.

"Ash, it's ok. You didn't anything wrong but I guess you are right. It's too early. I need to find what all this means to me. I did something I never expected and I won't say that it doesn't confuse me."

"I know. I am sorry. I shouldn't..."

"You shouldn't what? Tell me about your feelings? Ashley, if you didn't tell me we probably have been in the same state as before. Maybe not, because I needed answers and I am glad you gave them to me"

"Spence, I didn't expect for you to react as you did but I am happy."

"And I didn't expect that either but..." I looked anywhere but her. I was blushing

"But?" she was caressing my arm and her touch made me feel goose bumps

"But I liked that. I liked our kiss yesterday and I liked our kiss today. I kissed a girl and I liked it"

"A Kate Perry fan?"

"She had one good song. I don't like the other"

"We need to teach you how to listen good rock music"

"Ha-ha, I want to see you trying"

"Don't tempt me because I will and then you are going to wish you didn't say anything"

"Yeah right Ms Davies"

"You asked for it. Let the music teaching begins"

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you not to tell anything to Kyla?"

"Spence, she already knows how I felt about you. I told her from the beginning"

"Oh, that's why she told me that she had a feeling you liked me"

"She did what?"

"Ah, don't worry. I didn't believe her for a second"

"And why is that?"

"Because you were a bitch Ash"

"Ah, yeah sorry for that I was trying really hard not to show you how I felt."

"And you did well"

"Ok, I am not telling anything to Kyla. But what if she sees us together?"

"We will say that we are ok now. That we talked and everything is alright"

"Ok" I knew she wanted to say something more. I knew she liked me and I know she is wondering what this kiss meant. What that meant really? Did I want something more? Was I ready to be something more with Ashley? Right now I can't find the answers to these questions. I don't. I will just say that I like kissing Ashley and that's it.

"Just wait for me. Ok? I am sorry I can't say something more right now. I like you Ash. And I like kissing you. I just can't give you the answers you need right now"

"It's ok. I understand. So we are going to be friends that kiss?" she said with a huge grin. I like that. Friends who kiss...

"Yes, friends who like kissing and hopefully something more later on"

"I will wait Spence"

"Thank you"

Of course we had to get up sometime and dress because it was Wednesday and we had classes. Ashley had late class today and I had an early one again and then I would have to go to work again.

Ashley walked me to my class. She was holding my hand till we were there and I have to say that her hands fit with mine. I felt warm with her touch and every now or then I would look her and she would have this huge smile on her face. I am glad that she talked to me. I am glad I found out her feelings. I am glad that we are ok.

"Here we are. Have a nice class. Don't think about me too much"

"You wish. Will you come to pick me up from work?"

"Like every night."

"See you later then?"

"Yes you will"

"Ok, bye Ash..."

"No kiss?"

"Go, now" I said while smiling. I wanted to kiss her. I did. But I wasn't ready yet. I needed to find me and then I would find Ashley too. I would find her where she was awaiting for me

First year's classes were neither easy nor difficult. I made some friends but to tell you the truth they seemed to me a little bit geeks. You know like they didn't have a personal life or anything. I am not judging. I am just saying. They weren't all like this. Some of them yes, but there were others like me.

I was talking with two people Samantha and Gary. From the moment I stepped to that class these two were the ones who approached me. They were best friends for years and they wanted the same things. It kind of reminded me that series, Dawson's Creek. Joey and the other guy she liked, Dawson he was a movie freak and he wanted to direct. Well Samantha and Gary were like that. Gary wanted to be a movie director and Samantha wanted to do documentaries. I see them every day and although they don't confess it I see the attraction between those two. They say that a friendship between a man and woman don't exist. Some times I believe that but sometimes not.

So another day of classes finished and now I was ready to go to work. I felt my cell beep inside my bag and I took it out to see who was. I smiled when I saw that I had a text from Ashley.

'_I am thinking about you, A'_

I texted her back instantly I was thinking about her too. Her kisses and her touches her smile and her voice.

'_I am thinking about you too, S'_

'_Are u going at work? A'_

'_Yeah, I am heading there now, S'_

"_C u in 5 hours, xx A'_

"_C u then, xxx S'_

I was smiling while texting her and after I closed my phone. Those five hours would seem like years. I really can't understand how I feel these emotions about her. Still I don't get it. But it doesn't make me not to like her. It doesn't make me not to kiss her. And I will wait to see her smile again.

Once I was at Starbucks Kyla was ready to go. She was talking with Aiden and they didn't see me going in. I didn't want to hear them talking but I did.

"Kyla, please tell her something. We can go out sometime"

"Aiden, I don't know."

"Please, one drink. Kyla I can't help it. From the time she stepped inside with you I can't get her out of my mind"

I didn't know for whom they were talking. I suppose for a friend of Kyla's?

"Aiden, I can talk to her. It's her place then if she wants to go out with you or not."

"I can see her every night waiting outside. She never comes in. I can see she waits for Spencer and then they leave"

Oh, he was talking about Ashley? He likes Ashley? I should have known. I remember how he looked at her when she came here that one time. He was drooling. Doesn't he know that Ashley is gay? And guess what Aiden... She likes me. Ashley likes me so she won't go out with you.

I thought that it was a good time for me to say that I was here.

"Hey guys"

"Oh, hi Spencer"

"Hey Spencer How are you?"

"Fine thanks. How are you Aiden?"

"Fine ohm, I leave you two. Kyla please think about it. Ok?"

"Aiden..."

"Just think about it" he said and he went straight to his office. And then it was me and Kyla.

"What did he want?"

"Ah, nothing he likes Ashley. That's all" I wanted to play it naïve and everything. I knew that Kyla knew. But she didn't know that I know. Ok... I sounded like Monica from FRIENDS

"What about Ashley? Does she like him back?"

"Ohm no she doesn't at least I know she doesn't. She like someone else"

"Oh really? I know him?" I am good... I am so damn good

"Ohm, Spencer I should go. I am late for my class. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, now go. Talk to you later Kyla"

"Bye Spence"

"Bye KY"

I knew who Ashley

* * *

liked... And it was me. She texted me again while I was at work and every time I would have this huge smile on my face. Until, 8.15 got here and she would be outside waiting for me...

And 8.15pm was here after five hours of work. I was ready to see her again and kiss her. I missed her lips on mine. I said goodnight to Aiden and I found her. At the same spot as every night.

"Hey you... Need a ride?"

"Yes, please. Do you know of someone?"

"I might know of someone yes" she said smiling. I liked her smile.

"Now drive silly"

"No kiss first?"

Once I got inside her car I bend closer to her and I captured her lips. I gave her a kiss I wanted to all day. No tongue, just a kiss feeling her luscious lips on mine. She felt so good.

"Mmm now I can drive."

"Then drive. Because I want to continue what I started"

She looked at me and I found myself lost to her brownish eyes. I was starting to know what I wanted. And it was her.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always** welxome


	15. AN

**Sorry guys but I won't be able to write for some days. I promise to continue though. The story is not going to be incomplete. I don't like incomplete stories. So instead of waiting for two days maybe it's going to be five days. Sorry again. Hope I can see you all to my next chapter..**

**xx  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys.. I am back again ready to continue frm where i left on..**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I don't know anymore. I don't know what I am supposed to do. I don't know who I am, what I want. Rewind. I know what I want. I want Ashley. But all this is driving me crazy. I love being with her. I love kissing her. I love sleeping with her in the same bed every night. And I love when she holds me before I fall asleep.

I am a girl, feeling things for another girl. I am girl kissing another girl. And I am a girl who starting to fall for another girl. I didn't have feelings like that before. I haven't seen a girl like that ever. No. But with Ashley is so much different. She held my attention from the beginning although she was a bitch. But still, every time I would see her I would feel things. Even if they were bad at the beginning I admit it. And now, now she told me she like me. Now she is kissing me. And I like it. But will Ashley wait for me forever? Will she wait for me to find myself in all this? Because I really need her help. I need her to be right next to me and hold me hand.

Every night we would sleep together. Every night we would sleep without being intimate, if you know what I mean. Yes, we did make out a lot actually. But Ashley didn't want to rush things between us. She respected me and that it was my first time with a girl. What she didn't know was that would be my first time in general. I haven't told her that.

Yes. I am still a virgin. Untouched, by a man's hand not that I didn't have my opportunities. But I didn't feel it. With every guy I was, we were making out and that was it. Some of them wanted more but I couldn't. I just wasn't ready for that yet. Or as I was saying they weren't the right person. But right now all I think about is Ashley. Ashley being my first the first that will touch me to places that no one did. Places that waited for the one. And I feel that Ashley is the one. And I can't wait for that day. What surprises me though is why I feel like this? Maybe all this time I was trying to suppress the feeling I had? Maybe all this time I was waiting for someone like Ashley? Maybe I was gay but I was in denial? But I don't like labels. Straight, bi, gay does it matter really for me or for you maybe not. But the sad thing is that for most people you have to put a label to yourself. So what I am supposed to be? A straight girl who is gay? Or a straight girl who is falling for another girl? Maybe I am attracted only to Ashley. And that is the truth. I don't like other girls that way. So you want me to label myself? I can't. Because I am who I am and right now I know what I want. Don't try to put a label to me because I can't.

My days at university were long and exhausted. University is not easy and now I am thinking of our universities back to Greece. Not that they are easy. No they are not. But at least there we don't have to pay. Here I have to pay and I have to be to every class or else I will have problem.

Right now I wish I was back there. Right now I would be out having a coffee with Georgia. We would laugh with other people. October is still summer in Athens. We would be sitting next to the sea having our coffee. I would come back home and my parents would hug me. We would sit in our living room discussing how fucked up our day was. My brother would whine because he wouldn't like to go to bed early. He is a late sleeper like I am. I missed my family. I missed talking Greek. I missed my friends. I missed Athens. But it was my decision to come here to study. I wanted a new adventure. And I adventure found me. Ashley. Who would know that I would find someone like her?

Day's night's day's nights every day and night the same nothing exciting. You would ask me why I am not going to parties and things like that. Hello? Have you seen teen movies? Yeah, that's what I thought. I am not like that. Or yes I am. But like we party here not here I mean Greece. Here is wild. And I so not going alone to these parties. I don't want to wake up naked without remembering what I did last night. Maybe I overreact but I am not planning of being raped. Thank you. And I am not a sorority person. Nothing bad for the guys but I would rather be a part of the sport club and not of the sorority. Maybe I'll go and check the university women sport. I could go for volleyball. I was playing back in high school and I was good.

"Spencer? Spencer? Hey... Spencer" I was lost in my deep thought of everything and I wasn't paying attention to the class. Thank God Samantha shoved my hand because our professor was looking at me or I think he asked me of something that I didn't hear obviously.

"Yes?"

"Ahem... Ms Carlin welcome back with us. Now would you like to answer to what I asked?"

"Ohm.. Sorry. Could you please repeat?"

"Ms Carlin wait after the class is finished. I want to talk with you"

"Yes, Mr. Smith" I whispered to Samantha that I was screwed. Usually I am always the first one that enters the class and the last that leaves. I am the first to answer the questions and the last that my professor needs to yell. Not today though...

When the class was finish and everyone was out I waited as Mr. Smith said. Samantha told me that she would wait for me once I am finished. And she hoped everything to go fine.

"Ms Carlin sit right there please" I did as he told. He wasn't old for a professor. Actually I think he was in her thirty's or something. Good looking and young. Most of the girls were crushing over him. But for me he was my professor and I would never see him like that.

"Spencer it's not like you to dream over the class. Usually you are not like this. Is everything alright?" Mr. Smith was a professor and a friend if we wanted to talk to someone. He was always here for us of we needed him. But I couldn't tell him about Ashley. I couldn't tell anyone about Ashley right now.

"Yes, everything is perfect. I am just missing my family. That's all"

"Spencer, I know how you feel. Being away from our family is not easy. Just try not to let that hold you back. You are here for a reason and from what I have seen so far you have great potentials."

"Yes, Mr. Smith. Sorry."

"No, problem if you want to talk I am here" he said and I believed him. He was a good guy. The professor you wish to have.

"Thank you. May I go now?"

"Of course see you tomorrow" I nodded and I found Samantha waiting outside the classroom. She seemed worried. Because clearly I wasn't all that cheered up. But it wasn't because of my professor. It was still all that I was thinking back to class. Ashley my family me.

"So everything is ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"But you don't seem like everything is fine. Are you sure?"

"I am just tired Sammy. I don't feel like going to work today. Probably I will take the day off. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, go and have some rest. Ok?"

"Ok"

After we said our goodbyes I contemplating if I had to call to Aiden and tell him that I wasn't feeling ok coming to work today. I already didn't go for four days when the attack happened. But I wasn't feeling myself today and I wanted to be sharp at my job. I had to do that phone call.

"Aiden it's me Spencer"

"Oh hey Spencer how are you?"

"Not good really I was thinking if I could take the day off."

"Is something wrong?"

"Actually I feel sick"

"Well, I don't know what to say. It's not going to be easy today since it's Wednesday and you know how it is on Wednesday's but if you are sick then don't come. It's alright."

"Thank you Aiden. Thank you a lot"

"Just try to be ok and come to work tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you again"

Aiden was a good guy. Actually he had the package. You know. Good looking, had a job, he has a good character. He has only one bad thing. He wants Ashley. We will see what we are going to do with that.

Ashley had always classes till late every day. She would start at 2pm and she would finish at 8pm. Then she would come to pick me up and then we would go back to our room making out and sleep to each other's arms.

I didn't text her to tell her that I wouldn't go to work today. And not because I didn't want to but I think I forgot my phone at my class. I remember I was holding it in my hands when I was talking with Mr. Smith and probably I left it there. So I couldn't contact her since I didn't remember her phone by heart. I called Aiden because I knew our phone by heart and I always have a phone card with me just in case.

I went back to my room in hope that Ashley wouldn't be mad at me for not telling her and in hope that I didn't worry her. When the clock showed 8.30pm I woke up from the door. Ashley was here. I had the lights turned off and I couldn't see her face.

"Ash?" she turned on the lights and once she did I saw her face. She didn't seem pissed, she didn't seem mad. She seemed worried.

"Spence are you ok? I was waiting for you and once I saw you weren't there I was afraid for the worst. Why you didn't text me?"

"Sorry, I didn't have my phone with me. I must forgot it in class"

"Why did you not go to work? Aiden told me you were sick" she came closer and sat next to me touching my forehead to see if I had fever.

"I am ok baby. I wasn't feeling ok to go to work though" once I realized how I called her I looked at her. Her eyes had the same smile as her lips

"You called me baby" she said while she was smiling

"Yes, I did. Sorry for..."

"No, don't you dare tell me that you are sorry for calling me that. I loved it Spence" I wanted to call her that for a long time but I wasn't sure. I am glad that I did now and that she liked

"I am glad"

"Why you are not feeling ok? Should I feel worry?"

"No, it's ok. I was just feeling a little off. That's it. Now could you please come and sleep next to me?"

"You didn't have to ask"

After she took her clothes off, she came back to my bed and wrapped her arms round my waist. I felt her breathing next to my neck and I loved it. I turned my body so I could face her. I wanted to look into her eyes and kiss her. And that I did. I captured her lips with mine and I fall asleep by holding her.

I know what I want. And it's Ashley.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcom**

**xx  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Time pass so fast. But does time exist really? Or it is something that we humans invented? I don't know. All I know is that time goes by without knowing. The seasons come and go as the years. One moment is summer, one moment is winter. One moment you thought you like boys and one moment you are feeling things for a girl. Time comes and goes so fast.

It's already November and Christmas are coming. Up until now Ashley and I were friends who like to kiss. We didn't establish what we were. I think we already know. We are together. But why we didn't say anything? I know that Ashley waits for me. And it means so much. Ashley is older, she's been out longer and she told me she will wait for me. I thank her every day for that. I wanted though to be able to call her mine. My girl, my girlfriend. Not that she is not. As I see it, we are. But it's different when you ask someone to be yours. And I would love to be hers.

Ashley is a caring, loving, and amazing person. I don't know why she has to act like a bitch. I understand that this is her defense and I am glad that she is not like that with me. At least no more.

She is not pressuring me for anything. She lets me find myself day by day. And I love her for that. Love? Yes, love. I am falling in love with her every day, every minute. How can I not? It's what she does to me. Sometimes she treats me like a kid and that pisses me off but then she smiles and I forget everything. I know that she is teasing because she knows that I have a thing with age. For me it doesn't matter how old is someone. If you understand each other age is not an issue. But in general Ashley and I are having fun.

"What are you thinking again?"

"Nothing. Just day dreaming"

"mmm.. Naughty dreams?"

"You would like that"

"Oh come on Spence.."

"No naughty dreams"

"And what if I do this?"

She came where I was sitting. I was at my office trying to edit a video. She came from behind and she started kissing my neck, moving my hair away and giving me a kiss that made me feel goose bumps. I had my eyes close and I was biting my lips. Ashley's kisses were amazing. Whenever she was kissing me I felt butterflies in my tummy. I moaned to her kiss. Her hands were coming in my front. I was wearing my pj's. A short short from Victoria secret and a t-shirt with straps. Her hands were inside my shirt feeling my skin and I heard her whispering next to my ear. My weak spot.

"What about now? Do you have vivid dreams?"

Her voice was so husky. I loved her voice. Her voice was doing things to me down there. She was making wet when she was talking to me like that. Whenever she was touching me like that.

"Mmm.. Assshhh"

Her hand was touching my breast. I told you. We were making out a lot but we didn't go further. I wanted to. I wanted to so much. And right now I needed her. I moved my body and I stood up to look at her face. She was wearing her bra and her boy shorts. She had a great body. A body that could drive you crazy. And she was mine. I was ready tonight. Tonight I wanted to be hers.

Her eyes were changing colors. They were brown but whenever we were intimate her eyes were becoming darker. I knew then that she wanted me. And I love her for respecting me all this time.

"You are so beautiful Spence" she said and kissed my neck. Her kisses were so tender, so beautiful. I never felt like this. I was becoming one with her. We fitted perfectly.

"Ash?" I said moaning her name. I wanted her. I needed her.

"Yes, baby.." I loved it when she called me that. I was her baby and she was mine.

"Ash, I want this. I want us."

"Spence, I want you. You know that. But if you are not ready I can wait.." I hushed her with one of my fingers. I was ready for her. I was ready for us.

"I am ready Ash. I want you. And I want you to be my first" up until now she didn't know. She didn't ask about my past relationships and I didn't tell her. I didn't know how she would react after this.

"Spence, you are.. still.. a..?"

"Yes, I am"

"Spence, are you sure about this? I wanted you to feel ready for us and now that I know that I will be your first I am afraid that I won't fulfill your expectations and.."

"Ash, you are cute when you are rumbling. I am ready. And I want to. Ok? I am sure. Now kiss me"

My body needed her. My body wanted her. And I knew she wanted me. We were waiting for two months now. For someone maybe that was fast but you are not me. I wanted her before but as she said I wasn't ready. And now I am..

I took her hand and brought her closer to me. I sat on my bed while she was standing there looking at me. She bended over and cupped my face giving me a deep kiss. I was tracing her back, my fingers inside her boy shorts, not going any further. I was kissing her abs, giving her wet kisses now and then. She smelled like vanilla and she tasted even better.

She came closer and she placed my back on the bed with her being on top of me. I could feel her breasts touching mine. I could feel her thighs touching mine. She was straddling me and I loved it. I could feel her hot center touching my thigh and that was driving me crazy. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to feel her inside me.

"Spence, are you sure?"

"Yes, please. Be my first Ash.."

With that the night that I would remember for ever started.

Ashley lifted my shirt and took it off. I was there lying beneath her topless with only my shorts. She was kissing every inch of mine. My breasts, my neck and then my collarbone. She was driving me crazy and more crazy minute after minute. I hope that you felt something like this before. Having your first time with someone that you feel strong feelings about. Someone that you are in love with. I was lucky that I waited. And I am lucky that I found her.

I put my hands behind her back and I unclasped her bra. I let the straps fall on her shoulders and slowly taking it off. She was so beautiful. She was perfect. I lifted my body so I can kiss her breasts. Something I didn't know that I would do ever. But with her it was like everything I did was something I knew deep inside. I knew how to touch her and what to do. And that was strange. Maybe not since we were both women.

I cupped her right breast and gave a kiss. Licked her nipple and letting my lips feel how hard it was. She was moaning under my every touch. I moved to her left and I did the same while I was massaging her right. I could kiss her breasts forever. I was feeling her skin touching mine. Soft. Perfect. Beautiful.

My hands were inside her panties. I was squeezing her ass and I was bringing her closer to me. She was grinding her center on my thigh. I could feel her wetness. And I wanted to feel her. I wanted to touch her. And I wanted for her to touch me. I craved for her..

She looked at me in my eyes and I did the same. I knew what she was thinking. And she knew what I was thinking too. I nodded and I felt her fingers tracing my shorts. She took them off slowly and threw them away. She kissed my lips and she took off my panties. Now I was naked before Ashley. She was the first who looked at me that way. I wasn't feeling embarrassed. I was feeling safe that it was her.

She touched my front, caressing my body till I felt her hands on my thighs. I was trembling to her touches. I needed her. So much..

"Asshh.. I want you.. Please.."

With that pleading tone on my voice I felt Ashley inside me. I felt her finger stroking me slowly in and out. I didn't let someone touch me like that ever.

"Spence, am I hurting you baby?" I did hurt but it was a sweet pain.

"It hurts so good Ash.. Mmm.. baby"

"You are so tight.." she continued stroking me with her finger till I was feeling more relaxed when I felt her tongue licking my clit. Oh, my God..

"Oh, God.."

"Are you ok?" she said looking at me.. I was better that good. I was in heaven.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop"

She was inside of me and she was licking my clit doing circles with her tongue. I could feel my walls tighten her fingers. I was so close to cum..

"Ahh.. Assshh.. mmm.. Gooodd" I was moving my hips and I could feel my body tighten.

"Spence, let it go baby. I want to hear you cum.. Cum for me baby"

Everything that she did was happening in slow motion. I could feel my body numb. I was starting to feel cramps. What a beautiful feeling.

"Asshh.. I am cuming baby.. I.. Mmmm.. Assshh" I came so hard. And it felt so good. Ashley made me feel so good. She took off her finger that had inside me moments ago and rubbed it against my clit. It was so fucking amazing.

She kissed my thighs, my abdomen, and my breasts till she was kissing my lips. I could taste myself in that kiss. This was the most erotic night I ever had in my whole life and I am happy it was with Ashley.

"Are you ok baby? Did I hurt you?"

"You were amazing Ash. You were amazing"

"You are so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of you"

"And you are beautiful baby. Thank you"

"For what?"

"For taking care of me" she didn't say anything else. She captured my lips with hers and she laid right next to me. I wanted to touch her so bad but knowing Ashley she wouldn't let me. At least not tonight. Tonight it was me. But there is always tomorrow. Tonight I became hers. But there was something I wanted to ask her still. Something I wanted to for a long time.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you something" she moved her head from the crook of my neck and looked at me. I could see that she was worried but she had nothing to worry about..

"Yes?"

"Ash? Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I saw her smiling and I loved her smile. She kissed my neck and I was worried for her answer.. Call me stupid but I did..

"Why you waited for so long?"

"That means yes?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I will be your girlfriend Spence" we both smiled. Ashley Davies was my girlfriend. And I was Ashley's Davies girlfriend.

Best night ever..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys.. I don't want to feel confused from the chapters.. The story chapters are as you see them here.. Meaning you are reading chapter 17 and not 18 as it says.. Thank you for being still here.. It means a lot..  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I woke up in Ashley's arms. I woke up after a night I will never forget. Yesterday Ashley and I became one. I am so happy that I shared this with her. That she was my first. I felt so safe around her. Obviously she knew what she was doing. She's been out a lot and in the back of my head I was glad she was more experienced than I was but deep inside I was nervous because I couldn't compete with all the others.

Yesterday I asked her to become my girlfriend. Who would have thought that? I a girl from Greece, coming here to study and falling for a girl a girl for Christ shake. I know what I want. I told you that several times before. I want her and my last move proves it. But if you ask me if I am ready to be out and tell people, no I am not. I am not ready yet. When am I going to be ready? I don't know. Don't ask me.

Being with a girl is not that different than being with a guy. The relationship is the same. You share the same things, you go out, you make out, have sex. A girl knows how you feel. She knows when you don't want to talk. A guy doesn't. The only difference is that you are both emotional. How on earth I became an expert to this thing. I am not. I am not an expert. But being with Ashley for two months, living with her in the same room I somehow see things. You don't need to genius.

How I feel being with her? Nice question. Whenever I am with her I feel warm inside. Like we are supposed to be together like what we have is real. But whenever I am alone and sit down and think I am afraid. I am afraid of the others reaction. How they are going to react if I tell them about us. My parents, my friends I don't really care for people I know here. I didn't know them before so I don't have a problem. But how I will tell my friends? How I will tell my parents? How they are going to react? That's what I am afraid of. It's too soon to think like that.

I just asked her to become my girlfriend yesterday. We are not together for a day. I know I can talk to her. And I know she will listen. I know she will not pressure me for anything. But still I have a lot of things to think about for me, for her, for us. But right now all I want to do is to kiss her and cuddle with her. I really need to turn off my brain sometimes. I think way too much and sometimes I over analyze things.

Today I don't have classes. My professor got sick and really I don't have a problem with that. One day to relax for once. Did I tell you that I prefer our universities back in Athens? I do. Ashley has classes from 2pm till late at night. Same schedule as every day. I am wondering what I am going to do today. I have work yes, but what till then?

I was looking at her waiting for her to wake up. I was stroking her beautiful hair. If you told me months ago that Ashley and I would be in the same bed I would laugh so much. She looks so perfect when she sleeps. And I remember her last night. She was amazing, caring and thoughtful. Everything a girl needs when she is losing her virginity.

I was caressing her arm when she opened her chocolate brown eyes. I saw her smiling at me, taking my hand and bringing it close to her lips.

"Good morning sleepy head"

"Spence... it's still early"

"Yes it is."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby" I said while giving her a kiss on her lips

"Mmm... Spencer kisses are the best"

"Ashley's kisses are the best"

"Are you ok? You know... from yesterday?" she was so cute. She was still worried about me.

"Ash, I am ok. I think I am dreaming. That nothing happened between us and everything was just a dream."

"Oh, it wasn't a dream Spence. It was all real. You are so beautiful." She would make me blush instantly. I don't know what that was maybe her voice, her tone, how she says those things.

"I know. It was the best night"

"It was the best night for me too" now I was thinking again. I need to stop doing that. What I was thinking? That she had other nights like that before. I am sure she took some girl's virginity before. I wasn't the only one...

"What are you thinking?"

"Ohm, nothing really"

"Spence, come on. I think I know you by now. So what's wrong?" did I mention that a girl can see inside of you? Or maybe it is Ashley. But Ashley is a girl Whatever!

"I was thinking... Ohm... you said it was the best night for you too"

"Yes, it was"

"So you didn't have nights like that before?"

"What do you mean?" I really really don't want to do that conversation now.

"Nothing it's ok"

"Obviously is something. Tell me what you mean Spence"

"Did you... you know with another girl that it was like me?"

"You mean a girl that didn't have her first time?"

"Yes"

"No, not really Yes, I've been with girls who I was their first but not their first in general. Just their first girl"

"Oh"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing I was thinking that I have to compete the other girls. And since I don't have any experience with guys or girls..."

"Spence let me tell you something. Every time with someone is different. Yes, I've been out a lot. But every time was different and with you was perfect. So please don't worry. Be yourself. We won't do something that you are not ready to. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Now give me a kiss because it has been fifteen minutes and you didn't kiss me yet"

I did as she asked. I bowed to her wishes. I gave her a kiss tracing her bottom lip with my tongue, sucking it. My tongue asking for entrance that was granted immediately. Ashley knew how to kiss. I knew too. Don't misunderstand me. I kissed a lot of people. I am a kissing whore. But kissing Ashley was like I was kissing someone for the very first time. Like I was 8 year's old and I was kissing my classmate who gave me his pencil. I was feeling like a kid next to her. And it's not because of the age difference. It was how she made me feel inside feelings so pure that only a kid has.

"I don't have class today"

"Why? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, my professor is sick or something Samantha texted me."

"Mmm. Then I don't have class too"

"What do you mean Ash?"

"I will spend my day with you till it is your time to go to work."

"Ash, no sometime you have to finish college."

"Oh, come on. Seize the day Spence. What do you want to do?"

"Ash..."

"Tell me... (Kiss)... What (kiss) do you (kiss) want to do?"

"You bribed me with kisses. It's not fair"

"If you don't tell me I will be the one who will decide"

"Ok, decide. Don't have a problem since I am going to be with you"

"Perfect. Ok. Wait so I go and have a shower" she stood up, needless to say that she was topless only with her boy shorts. I was looking at her and I was drooling. "Do you want to share one with me?"

I thought about that... A shower with Ashley a shower with a naked Ashley mmm naked Ashley...

"Show me the way" I saw how she looked at me. She had that mischievous smile of hers...

Once we were inside the bathroom Ashley took her panties off while she was looking at me. She did it in slow motion like she was putting a show for me to see. And what a show I could see Ashley stripping all day. She was looking at me. She was waiting for me. I took my shorts and my shirt off and I followed her inside.

I wanted to touch her so bad. I wanted to make her feel how she made feel last night. I craved her. I wanted her. The water that was sliding her body made it look even better. Her perfect shaped breasts; her abs. Ashley was my brunette Aphrodite.

I took the shower gel and I started to wash her body. She felt so damn good. I turned her body so now I was behind her. I was touching her breasts, her abs, and her abdomen. I could hear her moan and it was so fucking sexy. I wanted her. I wanted her so bad. But was that the right time inside a shower? Hell yeah. I was touching her like I knew her body by heart. I was touching her like I would like to be touched. My hand travelled south to her center. Then I heard her moan my name._ 'Spence, oh God baby'_

I was pressing my breasts to her back and I was rubbing my hand on her center. She was so fucking wet and it wasn't because of the water. No.

"You are so wet Ash"

"Mmm.. that's what you do to me.. Mmm baaaby"

I still had my hand there feeling her wetness while my other hand was cupping her left breast. She was moving her body back and forth. I was touching her clit having it between my fingers and I knew that I was driving her crazy. That was driving me crazy too.

"Spence, please Please baby. Touch me. I want to feel you inside me"

"Fuck Ash" how I could resist to that pleading tone of hers. It was the first time I would touch her that way and it was the first time I would touch a girl like that.

I turned her body so I could see her face. So I could see her looking at me taking her. So I could kiss her while being inside her. I bended over and I started sucking her breasts, circling her nipples with my tongue.

"Mmm.. Fuck baby"

Aroused Ashley was a very fucking sexy Ashley. I needed to be inside her though. She couldn't wait and I couldn't wait either. I wanted to feel her. I wanted her walls tighten my fingers. I wanted all of her. I wanted to make her cum.

I inserted her with one finger and started thrusting her in and out. Everything seemed so familiar. Like I did that before like I knew.

"Another put another finger inside of me Spence" I did what she said. I didn't want to hurt her but if I did I am sure she would tell me.

"Oh, God... Spence make me cum baby" I wanted to make her cum. I wanted to hear her screaming my name. I took out my two fingers I had inside and started rubbing her clit... I knew that that was our weak spot. It was my weak spot.

"Mmm Spence baaabay God… I am close Spence… Spence… Ahhh Fuck! Fuck yes baby…" let me say that I think I came just listening to her. She was so fucking sexy when she was coming. And now I am thinking of making her come again and again and again because I love hearing her.

I kissed her once again because I couldn't stay away from her kisses for long. It was my drug. She was kissing me while her hands were caressing my back. She felt so good on my skin. We felt so good with each other…

"Baby, that was…"

"Amazing?"

"Are you sure you never touched another girl because from what I felt you really know how"

"Only myself Ash"

"Mmm will you show me one day?"

"You are a perv"

"I am an innocent perv"

"There is not such a thing"

"I am unique"

"You are Ash. You so are"

We got out from the shower and helped each other dry. We went inside our room and once again I was looking at her. I was admiring her body. I was admiring my girl. She was beautiful and perfect in any sense. This morning started so good… So so so good…

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

They say that if you want something really bad universe conspire for you to have it. But did I ask for Ashley? Did I ask to fall in love with her? Did I ask to be with her? No. What I asked was to find someone that I really care. I asked to fall in love and find the right person. The person who will love me unconditionally. Who will love me with my ups and downs, who will say calming words when I am angry. Who will be just here. So yes, if universe heard that they send me Ashley.

And what do you think about love? In ancient Greece Aphrodite was the Goddess of love. She gave birth to Cupid and they both helped people to find love. Cupid with his love arrows and Aphrodite with her charms and magic. Love. Never felt it. Never felt that I could feel this emotion. I was arrogant. I was making fun of my friends. They were always talking non stop about their boyfriends, calling them three to four times a day and I was like _'get a life losers. It's just your boyfriend'_.

What I didn't know was that I would meet Ashley and fall in love with her. If I am not with her I miss her. When I am not with her I think about her. I wait to see her every evening after work and then come back to our room cuddle with her, discuss our day and kiss her. So if my friends could see me now they would laugh. Life is funny and things happen where you don't expect them.

After Ashley's and mine's intimate scene in the shower, which I have to say was so hot, we dressed and started our day. I let Ashley decide what we would do till it was time for me to go to work. She wasn't telling me where we were going. She was like _'it's a surprise'. _I love surprises, I do. But I am curious. I am very very curious as a person and I need to know things. She knows that and she likes to keep me in the dark.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Keep asking Spence. Keep asking and I am turning back. You really need to trust me and let yourself be surprised"

"You are so stern Ash. Why?"

"I am turning back"

"No, ok. I stop. Jesus"

"Good" she said while I saw her smiling. She liked torturing me and she liked being so stern at me. Me.. a poor 18 year old girl. Yeah, I know. I didn't believe myself either saying that. She linked our fingers and I stopped asking. As she said I let my self feel surprised.

After half an hour I smelled the sea. I saw the ocean. I was here for what, four months, and still I haven't seen the ocean. Remember grandma I suppose.

"Ash? The ocean?"

"Yes, it's not Greece but it's still the sea. And I know you love it"

"I do. I so love it baby. Thank you"

She parked the car and we walked to the shore. It wasn't like Greece. Here it was the ocean. But as she said it was still the sea that I loved. Greece had the beautiful Aegean and Ionian Sea with the most beautiful islands you ever seen. If you ask me Ionian Sea has the most beautiful islands and the most beautiful beaches you ever seen.

Ashley knew what I liked and I was happy that she knew what I missed and what I needed. I like it here. I do. But it's so different from my home. People are more different. Everything is so different. I missed sitting at the beach near my house and watching the waves. That was what calmed me always back home. I would go down the beach and sit there. Watch the sun set and the people walking by. Today I was grateful for what Ashley gave me. She gave me back my home.

"Spence? Baby? Why are you crying?" I didn't know I had tears falling. I guess I was so emotional with everything that was happening.

"I do eh? Didn't know that" I said while I dried the tears from my eyes. Ashley came closer and put her hands around me. She kissed my neck and immediately I felt much better..

"Spence? Why you were crying?"

"I just miss my family, Greece, my friends. And it's not a year that I am gone. What am I going to do Ash?"

"Baby, I will try to bring Greece back to you every day. I know you miss them. I am sure they miss their daughter too. I will be here. Ok?"

"Yeah, thank you"

We sat next to each other for hours till it was time for me to go to work. Ocean and Ashley were my two favorite things. I could watch Ashley for hours as I could sit and watch the ocean. They both calmed me. They both let me dream and go back. They both relaxed me.

We were driving back to Starbucks when I remembered that Kyla didn't know about us and that Aiden wanted Ashley. Two different things that I had to handle. I asked Ashley not to tell anything to Kyla. Actually I didn't want anyone to know about me and Ashley but now Ashley and I are together and Kyla is her sister. Kyla knew how Ashley felt about me and I suppose it's the right thing to tell her. And I am going to tell her with Ashley. As for Aiden, I don't know what we are going to do with him. I don't know if Ashley knows about his feelings towards her.

Once we were outside Starbucks I leaned closer to kiss Ashley on her lips. At first she seemed surprised. I wasn't that forward with her and that was the first time that I tried to kiss her while in public.

"Spence, not that I didn't like but you kissed me. In public"

"I know. I just felt that way"

"Mmm.. please feel that way whenever you want to"

"Will you come tonight?"

"Baby, I am always here waiting for you."

"I know" I said with a big smile. I liked that she was waiting for me every night. I liked that I had someone to wait for me. I opened the door to go out and Ashley was already right next to me.

"Ash? What are you doing?"

"I need coffee. You wore me out this morning"

"And last night was mmm.."

"Get inside before I take you right here"

"You are so funny"

"Yeah, yeah.. Don't tell anyone"

"Promise. Cross my heart"

Once we stepped inside Kyla was ready to finish her shift. She looked at us and came to greet us with hugs. Kyla was a very nice girl. Sweet and innocent. She was a good friend.

"Hey guys. Ash? What are you doing here? Don't you have class right now?"

"Oh, I do."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Taking a coffee?"

"And you came together?"

"Yes? What's your point Kyla?" Kyla and Ashley were sisters but they were so different. I am sure they loved each other but someone who didn't know them would think that they hate each other. Ashley was older and she wanted to be in charge every time. She could be in charge with me anytime. Ok, mind out of the gutter.

"Oh, why do I care? You can do whatever you like"

"Thank you. You are so kind" I was right next to Ashley while she was talking with Kyla. I knew that she was starting to get frustrated and without thinking I reached her hand and linked our fingers. Ashley looked at me, Kyla looked at us and Aiden was there with a big smile looking at my Ashley. Not looking, drooling. Drool is the right word. I saw that Kyla wanted to say something but Aiden came and interrupted her.

"Ashley.. Hey.. Ehm, how are you?"

"I am fine Aiden. Thank you" Aiden looked at Kyla and I think he was trying to tell her something with his eyes because he had this goofy face. Kyla shake her head no and Aiden continued with that eye thing. I think that I know what he wanted. He wanted for Kyla to ask Ashley go out with him.. Aiden didn't take no for an answer. He nudged Kyla and Kyla looked at him like saying 'what the fuck'. And then she did it..

"Ehm, Ashley.. Would you like to come with me and Aiden with a drink tonight?"

"No" that's my girl

"Ehm, why? We could have fun. We can go to Ego tonight. I heard there is a new DJ and he is kind of awesome"

"Yes, Ashley. We will have fun" oh Aiden Aiden.

"What do you think Spence? Would you like to go?" That made Aiden look at Kyla, then me and then Ashley. I suppose he had planned everything. They would go out the three of them. Kyla would say something like _'I have to go now'_ and then Aiden could be alone with Ashley. Too bad I was in the picture..

"I don't know Ash. If you want to go just go. I feel kind of tired and I don't know if I can stay out for long"

"I will stay with you. Maybe you are getting sick or something. I am not going"

"Ashley, Spencer is a big girl. She can take care of herself. Come with us. We are going to have such fun"

"First Aiden you will not tell me how I will be with my friend. Second I said no. If Spencer would say yes then maybe we would come. Since she said no then it's a no. Have fun with my sister. Spence I have to go. See you at 8.15 ok? I'll text you" she kissed my cheek, put her sun glasses on and left Aiden with his mouth open. My girl can be a real bitch when she wants to.

"Did she just say no?"

"I think she did Aiden"

"Why? Why? What is wrong with me and she doesn't like me?" I was that close to tell him that his only fault was that he was a guy. But I didn't. I am a good girl

"Aiden I think it's better if you get over Ashley. She doesn't notice you but I am sure that there are other girls who do."

"Kyla, I like Ashley. Ok? Next time I will try on my own."

Aiden really wanted Ashley. And from what I heard and have seen I think that Kyla likes Aiden. I was looking at her while she was talking to him after Ashley left. I suppose the other girls are one girl and her name is Kyla.

So Aiden wants Ashley, Ashley is with me and Kyla wants Aiden. Nice.. Very very nice. I am just curious to see where all this are heading. For now I will just do my job and wait for Ashley.. My girl..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys.. Thankn you so much for all your wonderful reviews.. It's nice knowing you like the story and i like writing this story also..**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe what is happening. I can't believe that Spencer is mine. I can't believe that this heavenly creature wants to be with me. I was afraid for her reaction. I was. I didn't know what she would say or what she would do. I took the risk and told her how I felt and I am glad that I did because now I am with her. I am with Spencer the girl that stole my heart.

When she kissed me back I was surprised. I didn't expect that. Especially after the slap that she gave me. I thought that it was over. I knew she didn't like me but to kiss me? That was unexpected. I am glad she did. Look where we are now. I am with her. She is with me. And we are together.

I can't describe how I feel about her. I listened to people telling me that a person can change you. I was laughing a person cannot change. But it's true because she changed me. From the moment I looked at her piercing blue eyes I was lost. I looked at who I was and who I wanted to be. And then I didn't even know her. It was like an epiphany. And then meeting her over and over again? Fate wanted me with her and I wanted to take that risk. I am glad I did take it.

I want to be the one who makes me her happy every day. I want to surprise her. To bring Greece back to her I know she misses her family, her friends anything that reminds her of Greece and her home.

I never felt like I was missing something. I was missing my father. That's true. Although I still feel betrayed from his actions. But either way sometimes I do miss him. I keep wondering how Spencer wanted to be with me. After being all bitchy with her and after what I did that night in front of her. I promised to myself that I wouldn't do anything like that again. I would be the person she deserves to have next to her.

Today I loved it. I took her to the ocean. I knew she loved it. I knew she missed it. It wasn't the same but still I hoped she would like. And she did. We sat there for a couple of hours till it was time for her to go to work. I love taking her there and wait for her to finish. What I don't like is when Aiden starts to drool over the floor. What's the matter with the guy? Isn't it obvious that I don't like him? Do I need to write on my forehead 'GAY'? Some guys just don't get it…

Once we were there I didn't want to let go of her. She was very emotional back to the beach. She started to cry and I didn't want to see her cry ever again. I wanted to be with her for a little while just so I know she was ok. I followed her inside and Kyla was ready to finish her shift. Kyla is a good girl a good sister with a lot of patience. I love her but sometimes she drives me crazy. Once she saw us there she came to hug us. I am not usually coming here because of Aiden. I would rather wait outside for Spencer. But sometimes I need coffee and today I wanted a coffee and spent a little more time with Spencer.

Once he listened to Kyla calling our names Aiden was out of his office immediately. Don't get me wrong. He is a very hot good looking guy. But he is not my type. My type is blond, with blue eyes and boobs. Well I didn't have a type till Spencer Anyway. The point is that Aiden is not my type.

Once he saw me I knew what would come next. He started looking, drooling and doing something with his eyes signaling something to Kyla or he had I tick. Kyla then asked me if I wanted to go for a drink with them.

"_No"_

Obviously they didn't take no for an answer and wanted me to go either way. I didn't want to go, especially with Aiden there looking at me all night, but if Spencer would come with me I wouldn't have a problem. Since she refused though the answer was no. I left them giving a kiss to my girl and continued my day.

I had classes till 8pm every day. I had to finish college sometime. I changed mind I don't know how many times. First I wanted to study filmography, then photography, then history and I finally decided to study music. My father was musician. I had a good voice and what the hell why not. I liked my classes but sometimes they were boring.

As I was going to my class I felt a hand on my shoulders. I was ready to yell to the person who was bothering me but when I stopped I came face to face with blue eyes and brown hair. I didn't want to see that face. I was avoiding that face for a long time now. But university is not as big as it looks like.

"Ashley? Nice seeing you again. You don't call. You don't write. Where have you been?"

"I was here"

"And how I didn't see you anywhere?" she was caressing my arm and I didn't want to. After Spencer I didn't want to be touched by anyone.

"Who knows Sarah?"

"I missed you" she came closer to kiss me but I stepped back. My mind travelled back..

Let me tell you about Sarah. Sarah from the outside is a nice girl, good looking and everything. She is the leader of KΓΒ. I hate sororities Anyway. She was a freshman when I met her Already a member of ΚΓΒ. We were out clubbing one day to the local student bar. I was 20 then and already a player since I was 17. She was there with her sorority friends. I saw her and I wanted her. She was so sexy. I admit it. I was looking at her all night and she was looking at me. I was well known for making straight girls fall for me. And I didn't care. For me they were just another night activity. I know. Don't say it. I know who I was and I don't like it. I came closer and I whispered in her ear _'come find me in 5 minutes'. _Her friends didn't notice because they were occupied with some guys. In 5 minutes she was there. I fucked her hard in the bathroom stall. She was riding my fingers so hard. She was a good fuck. She was because after then we were hooking from time to time. Whenever I needed to release my stress I was calling her to come to my room.

Sarah though started to act a little crazy. She thought that we were together. She followed me wherever I was going and whenever she would see me talk to someone else she would yell and scream at me. I don't know what her problem was really. I told her with a nice way that we weren't together. She tried to kill herself and that's when they took her to a place where she could hurt herself.

I learned that she was back a year ago. I didn't see her anywhere. I didn't try to look for her. After what happened I thought that it would be the best for her not to see my face. I have to say that when I learned that she tried to cut her veins I felt sorry for her and I hoped it wasn't my fault.

So today it was the first time I was seeing her again after many years. She looked ok. Like her old self but still I wasn't feeling that good around her.

"Well, Sarah. Nice seeing you again but I have to go to my class. I am already late. See you again sometime"

"I'll be waiting Ashley" she said with a mischievous smile that looked kind of scary. I left her without looking behind and went to my class.

I counted the hours till I would see Spencer again. I was texting her back and forth all the time in classes. I couldn't wait to kiss her and hold her again. She was becoming so important to me… She was important to me.

When I saw what time it was I felt butterflies in my tummy. A feeling I never felt before. A feeling I had only with her. I got inside my car ready to go and peak up my girlfriend my girlfriend. I liked that. And I liked Spencer my girlfriend.

At 8.30 my baby was out. I missed her so much. How it was possible? I have seen her like hours ago but still I was missing her every minute. I smiled at her and she smiled me back. Once she was close I hugged her and inhaled the intoxicant sense of her.

"Hey baby"

"Hey sexy missed me?"

"You know I did Ash. I missed you this much" she said while she was showing me with her hands how much she missed me.

"Hmm… you didn't miss much. I missed you till the moon"

"And I missed you till the sun"

"Can I kiss you now?" she looked behind to see if anyone was looking and she kissed me.

"Mmm I missed your lips on mine"

"Get inside because you are making me wet"

"Already?"

"Yes, already." I kissed her inside palm and we rode back to our room. I didn't know if I should tell her about Sarah though or not. I had this bad feeling inside considering Sarah. I don't know…

* * *

**TBC**

**If you don't remember Sarah, Sarah was the first girl Spencer met at University.. Hmm.. Drama is coming? Maybe, maybe not..**

**Reviews are always welcome  
**

**Always my sun  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to say a big thank you for all your story alerts, for favorite my story and of course i want to say thank you for you wonderful reviews..**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Looking at Ashley interacting with Aiden I must say that it was kind of funny. I am not a bad person. But sometimes people don't seem to understand who likes them or not. And Ashley doesn't like Aiden simple as that. But they guy still tries.

Aiden after what happened with Ashley had this face. Like someone killed his dog. And I feel sorry for Kyla because she likes him and he doesn't know it. When you love someone and they don't love you back is bad.

All during my shift Aiden was inside his office. He didn't come out not once. Thinking of a new plan to seduce my Ashley. If he goes far I will have to do something. For now is funny to look at Ashley shut doors on his face.

At 8.15 as always Ashley was outside waiting for me. Did I tell you how much I like it when she waits for me? I love it. I greeted her with a soft kiss and together we drove back to our dorm. I missed her all day. Although we were together for a couple of hours .I missed being with her. I missed kissing her. I missed holding her.

All the time driving back she was holding my hand and looking at me. Ashley was an amazing person and now I feel bad for calling her crazy because she is not. She is my Ashley my girlfriend strange but true.

When she parked her car to the dorms parking and we got out I linked our hands. They fit so perfect. She leaned to kiss me but before she reaches my lips I heard someone calling her name. At that time no one was still out because all the dorms were closing before 10pm. Ours was closing at 9pm. I tried to see who that was but I couldn't see because there wasn't enough light. I heard her name again and it was a girl's voice. Ashley stopped immediately and she kind of looked strange if I have to say. The unknown girl came closer and then I saw who she was. Sarah. I hadn't see Sarah for so long. And she knew Ashley? I remember when I told her about Ashley. She told me that Ashley was bad news and to have patience. And now she was here and was calling my girlfriend?

"Sarah?"

"Spencer?"

"You know each other?" Ashley asked confused because obviously we knew each other. I am curious though how Sarah knows Ashley and why she said those things about her.

"Yes, actually Sarah helped me to find my dorm the first day I came here"

"She seemed kind of lost that day. Like we all right Ashley?"

"Yeah, right" Ashley seemed uneasy with all the conversation. Before we see Sarah she was holding my hand but after she saw who it was she left my hand and she looked like she was my friend or something. What was happening really between those two?

"So Spencer how you feel being a roommate with Ashley I am sure it's not easy?" she said while she was coming closer to touch Ashley's hand. Ashley though made a step back. Really, what is happening?

"Sometimes is easy sometimes it's not."

"I see. Ashley here is not a very easy person to be with"

"Sarah stop it."

"Stop what Ashley? Spencer needs to know how you are as a person. She practically lives with you."

"Sarah please not here not now." I was watching them back and forth. Something happened between those two that I am sure. But why Sarah being that way?

"Not here? Not now? Whenever it suits you better Ashley? I almost died because of you. Because of you and your damn fucking character you didn't love me. You never did. You used me over and over for your needs and only. I thought we had something special." What? Is she for real now? Is it true? I need to talk with Ashley and find out what the fuck she is talking about.

"Sarah…"

"No. Just don't say a fucking word Ashley. I am sorry for the one that someday is going to love you. I am finished with you. Good luck with her Spencer. You will need it. She will fuck you over as she did with so many other girls" with that said Sarah left us. She left me with so many questions. Ashley was what Sarah told me?

"Spencer? Please let me explain you."

"I am not planning on letting this go Ash. I have some questions and probably I will need some answers. But please tell me the whole truth. Ok?"

"Ok promise hopefully you still like me after that."

I knew who Ashley was. She wasn't a saint. I didn't expect her to be. But what Sarah said kept playing inside my head. _'she will fuck you over as she did with so many girls'_. That what she was doing with me? I would let her speak first I want to know what's her side. There are always two sides in everything. I heard Sarah's and now I want to hear Ashley's.

Once we were back to our room Ashley sat on her bed looking at me while I was standing still at the door. She seemed nervous. A side I haven't seen till now.

"Will you come here next to me Spencer?"

"I would rather sit here if you don't mind"

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"Start from the beginning please"

I sat there watching her, listening to her and how she knew Sarah. When she met her, how they met and what they did. That I didn't like. That has gone to somewhere dark inside me.

Yes, Ashley was harsh but I have to say that she was clear to her. She had told her several times what they were but probably Sarah couldn't understand or didn't want to. Somewhere she lost her mind over Ashley and unfortunately she did something that was so bad. I don't believe it was Ashley's fault. Not because she is my girlfriend. As a third person, even as a friend of Ashley's I would still say the same. I am just glad that this meeting and greeting with Sarah didn't go any further.

Ashley was still at her bed with her face looking down, playing with her hands obviously feeling nervous or my reaction. I knew who Ashley was. I knew because Kyla informed me several times what her sister was doing when she wasn't home. I loved who Ashley was now and that's all that matters. She was here with me, caring and loving. The Ashley from the past was someone else. I was in love with this Ashley. I am not saying that I forgetting what she did and with whom. What matters is that she is with me now. Past is past. Everyone has a past. The most important is to live the present and wish for a future.

I made a step forward. Still Ashley was looking down. I bend over, touched her knees and made her to look at me. I think that I saw a tear. I haven't seen Ashley crying. It was so new. I didn't want for her to cry.

"Baby look at me" I said while I lift her chin with my hand. I moved her curls that were falling on her eyes. She leaned her face on my hand and she had her eyes closed. She was so beautiful. "Ash, please look at me". She opened those chocolate eyes of hers and I lost myself one more time.

"I am ok. We are ok."

"We are?"

"Because of who I was"

"That's right baby who you were. You are not her anymore" she smiled and I loved seeing her smiling like this. I loved her smile

"No, I am not. You changed me Spence. Thank you for that"

"I didn't do anything baby. I was just here. You wanted to change and I was just there to witness your changing. I am glad I did because I wouldn't meet that beautiful side of yours"

"You always do that"

"What I do exactly?"

"You calm me. I may feel all mad or sad but you will talk to me and in a second everything is in the past. How you do that?"

"It's part of my charm I suppose"

"I suppose"

She leaned to kiss me. It was a tender soft kiss. Sealing what we felt for each other. I was in love with Ashley Davies and for days now I want just to tell her that I love her. If I did what her reaction would be? Would she say that back to me? Maybe she wouldn't. Who knows?

"Thank you Spence. Thank you for being with me. For letting me love you" love me? She just said love me? Letting her love me?

"Ash?"

"I know. It's soon but Spence I can't. It's a feeling I have and need for you to know. I love you. You don't have to say it back if you don't feel that way. It's how…"

"Will you stop rumbling? I love you too"

"It's ok. I know that… What?"

"I said, I love you too"

"You love me? You love me too?"

"Yes. For quite a long time now"

"You love me?"

"I think I just said that I did"

"I am sorry Spence but I dreamed of you saying that to me. And now I can't believe that you are saying that you love me."

"It's not a dream baby. It's real. I love you"

"And I love you"

Did I tell you how good it feels when someone loves you back? It's the best feeling ever. When you say I love you and your boyfriend or girlfriend says that back just perfect. And Ashley and I are just perfect. Perfect for each other.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

**Ashley's POV**

After what happened with Sarah I was afraid of Spencer's reaction. I was afraid of how she would see me after that. I know that I wasn't nice to Sarah and not only to her. I know who I was. But Spencer seeing all this it was something that was making me extremely nervous.

I love how she makes me feel because it's so new for me. All this is so new but I can't help to feel worry sometimes. And the incident with Sarah didn't help at all.

After I told her what happened between Sarah and me, I couldn't look at her in the eyes. I was afraid of what her eyes would tell me. How she would feel about me. But someone up there heard my prays, although I am not a religious person, and Spencer accepted me as I was. As I am. Because I would never do such a thing to Spencer. What I feel about her is so much different.

We layed in our bed holding in each other and that's what I was looking for. To hold her. To inhale her intoxicate scent. She is the most gorgeous person I know. And I can't think to be away from her. Two months with her and I feel like its yesterday when she asked me to be hers.

I am sure that she has a lot of questions. I don't know what exactly she knows about my past, which is not angelic. But she seemed that she knew something. Maybe Kyla told her something when Spencer and I supposed to hate each other. Well she hated me. I didn't. That's the difference. I have to ask Kyla what Spencer knows.

"Good morning"

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm.. I did. I dreamed about you" she moaned while stretching. She was so fucking sexy.

"Yeah? And what did you dream about?"

"You were making love to me at the beach"

"Hmm.. Interesting. Was I good?"

"You were perfect baby. I still feel your body on top of mine" how I can resist her? She is what I was searching all my life and I was thinking that I would never find it. And I found her. My greek girlfriend. Now I understand why they say that Greeks are gorgeous. They have something that just pull you to them.

"Will you teach me how to speak Greek?" she looked at me and smiled. I think I surprised her with my question. I was always fascinated by Greek culture. Sappho the great ancient Greek poet, who was born to Lesbos, gave the term Lesbian to us. She was writing poems for both genders. You think that I don't read? I do. Maybe I am a rebel but I like to read and as I said Greek culture always fascinated me. There is a poem of Sappho's I like. _'Glittering-Minded deathless Aphrodite'_ _If she runs now she'll follow later,_ _If she refuses gifts she'll give them._ _If she loves not, now, she'll soon_

_Love against her will.'_

_Come to me now, then, free me_

_From aching care, and win me_

_All my heart longs to win. __You,_

_Be my friend._

"You want me to teach you how to speak Greek?"

"Yeah, could you?"

"Are you sure Ash? It's not easy. Greek language is not English baby."

"But I will have you as a teacher. You will make it easy for me"

"Who told you that I will be easy on you? If you want to learn I will be harsh. So I am asking again. Are you sure about that?"

"Definitely"

"Ok. Don't say that I didn't warn you though"

I think she is dramatic. How hard it's going to be? It's not that I am not clever and everything. I am fluent to my language. Though I don't speak other languages. But come on.. How difficult is going to be?

"Spence?"

"Mmm?" she was already up ready to go and take a shower. I loved her ass.

"I want to tell Kyla about us. Would you be ok with that?"

"I was thinking that we should. She already knows how you felt about me. Now she needs to know how I feel about you too"

"So, we are telling her?"

"Whenever you want"

"Perfect." Spencer had early classes and as usual I had late ones. I would go and have a talk with Kyla and ask her what she told to Spencer about my past. Then we would tell her that we are together. But first I wanted to know.

"Will you join me in the shower Ash?"

"You didn't have to ask"

Of course you can imagine what we did inside that shower. Want details? I won't give them to you. Let's just say that she made me come three times. Yeah, who could imagine that a girl who never been with someone could make me feel that way.

"ok, I am ready. Now give me my kiss so I can start my day"

"As you wish my lady" she was wearing her skinny jeans that made her ass look even better, a low cut shirt and her converses. She has her hair down. She looked amazing and that amazing person was mine and mine only. I gave her a kiss that we both needed to breathe after. I wouldn't see her till 8.15pm and I would miss the hell out of her.

"I am going to miss you baby"

"Tha mou leipseis too baby"

"What was that baby?"

"Greek honey"

"And what did you say?"

"You will find out when I am going to start tutoring you"

"Ohh Spence, come on."

"Nope. Bye baby. Love you" she said giving me a peck on my lips. I couldn't even remember what she told me. Remind me not to say big words again. Greek sound not easy but so fucking sexy. Especially when she talks greek.

After I got dressed I went to Starbucks to find Kyla. I knew that Aiden was there. I was hoping not to see him. If he doesn't understand what no means I will have to say to him that I don't like dicks but boobs.

All my way to Starbucks I was smiling. After Spencer and I were together I was smiling every day. That's what she did to me. And I loved it.

"Hey sis. How are you this fine morning?"

"Are you ok Ash? Because you are scaring me. You smile"

"Yes I do. Is that strange?"

"For other people no. But for you yes. So what is going on?"

"You will find soon"

"Ash, does something happen between you and Spencer?" wow. She was good and not stupid. Straight to the point. She is definitely my sister.

"What have you told to Spencer about my past?"

"What?" my question surprised her. She was nervous and she was starting to go red

"You heard me. What Spencer knows of my past?"

"Ehm, Ash. I don't know what to say? Why? Did she tell you something?"

"Kyla, you are avoiding the question. What Spencer knows?"

"I was mad at you one day. I don't remember why I was mad but I let it out to Spencer. I knew she didn't like you so it was easier for me. I told her that you fuck over whoever walks and have boobs and that you broke so many hearts during your way"

"I can't believe you. How could you? This is my life. MY life Kyla." Now I was screaming and the people that were inside were looking at me like I was crazy. Even Aiden came out ready to say the usual _'hi Ashley'_

"Aiden, don't even talk to me. Don't even start with me. Since you don't seem to understand I am gay. Like I love women. No men. G A Y. So sorry, but I am already in love with someone else and it happens to be a girl. A girl Aiden. And as for you Kyla I don't even have the words to describe how I feel right now." Aiden didn't say anything. He was just looking at me and Kyla.

"Ash, please let me explain."

"I think you said enough. Even if I was mad at you I would never say such things to someone that you love"

"Love? You mean that you love.."

"I don't have to say anything to you right now. We will talk some other time. Alone" I said alone looking at Aiden who was looking at me like he was seeing a ghost or something. I was harsh with the guy. He didn't do anything bad. He just liked me but I didn't like him back. Yeah bitchy Ashley is here and she is very mad.

I went to my car very pissed. Spencer knew. And then I told her about Sarah. Just fuck. But what surprised me was why Spencer didn't say anything. She knew about me and my past and she didn't say anything. Why?

'_hey baby. I am thinking of you__, S' _when I saw her text I smiled. How she always do that? Whenever I am thinking of her she calls or texts me. Immediately I forgot about Kyla, Aiden and what Spencer knew. I focused on my beautiful girlfriend.

'_I miss you baby. I c__an't wait to see you tonight, A'_

'_Can't wait either baby, Spence.'_

I can't help it. I am in love with her. I am so over heels in love with her and I can't explain it. It's how I feel about her. I hope that my past doesn't step between us. I know that she knows. But I am still curious why she didn't tell me anything. That's what I am afraid. I am afraid that one day she is going to use it against me and then it will break me. Past is past. It stays there. I want to live my present with her. I want to be with her in every way.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are aways welcome**

***what Spencer said to Ashley in Greek was 'i am going to miss you too'***

**xx  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Christmas was here at last. I have always wanted to experience Christmas in America. It's different when you are living in California. California reminds me of the weather back to Athens. It's always sunny and it has what I love the most the ocean. But Christmas isn't Christmas if you don't have snow. Unfortunately it never snows in Athens. Maybe in the suburbs because they are close to the mountains.

This Christmas it will be the first that I will be away from my family. It's my favorite holiday of all. My mom keeps her American habits but we still celebrate as Greeks. Glen and I were born in Greece. And my mother and father almost lived half of their lives in Greece. So although they are American's they consider themeselves Greeks. I miss them a lot.

With Ashley we are getting stronger day by day. Now Kyla knows we told her right after the incident with Sarah. It was the right thing let's just say that she wasn't that surprised. I think she knew from the day Ashley and I stepped together inside the cafι. Aiden knows too. Ashley told me that she outed herself because he didn't seem to understand. He putted one and one together and he found out that Ashley and I were together. I think that Ashley scared the shit out of him because he didn't try to say anything to me or to her again. Ashley can be a bitch now I find it sexy a bt the beginning, not that sexy.

We didn't see Sarah again and I was glad about that. When I first met her she seemed ok but after we saw her that night she seemed different. I hope that she won't cause any problem because I don't like drama at all. I just want to celebrate this Christmas with my girlfriend and Kyla. Ashley wanted to celebrate it only with me but we wouldn't left out Kyla. She pouted but I didn't fall for her pouting. I promised her that we would have a private celebration later. I saw that mischievous smile of hers and I knew what she was thinking. It was the same with what I was thinking.

You are wondering where my grandparents are. Well I wouldn't wish to my worst enemy celebrate Christmas with my grandmother. No thank you. I told them that I will go with friends in Mexico. Like I would stay again at the same house with my grandma feed me like I am a cow. No. no no. Thank you but not thank you. I told my parents what to say if they asked. Thank God they knew how my grandparents are and they understood.

Classes were coming to an end and I was thrilled. I would do nothing but sleep and make love to Ashley for three weeks. Yay for me. Best Christmas ever. I would have her all day. And today was our last class. Tomorrow I will be free again but not from job. That's not a bad thing I need the money.

Last day at the class and I was already dreaming about me and Ashley. Day dreaming let me say.

"Carlin? Carlin? Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome back to us"

"Sorry professor"

"It's Christmas. I know. But try to concentrate. Ok?"

"Yes, I am sorry"

Thank God that he likes me. He is a nice guy and I am considering myself lucky to have him as a professor. I was counting the minutes till the clock showed 2pm. Yes.. Vacations. Winter vacations and Ashley all day..

"What you were day dreaming Spence?"

"Oh, nothing particular Sammy. I just couldn't wait for this day to finish and sleep again" and that I want to see Ashley too. I missed her

"What are you going to do in the holidays?"

"Well, I don't know yet. I will be with Ashley and Kyla. Kyla will cook and probably we will go out for a drink or something. What are you going to do?"

" My parents and I go skiing in Denver every year. The rest of my family is there so we will go and see them."

"Nice. I am sure that you are going to have fun. What about Greg?"

"What about me?" those two.. They are amazing. They are always close to each other. They should confess their feelings to each other and be together once and for all.

"What are you going to do for Christmas Greg?"

"Well for once I won't be close to this one" he said while he was nudging Samantha.

"Yeah, like you can live without me. You love me"

"You wish"

"So Greg.. What are you going to do?"

"Sleep all day, eat, sleep again, eat, be away from her and playing world of warcraft all day"

"Nice. I am sure you will have fun too"

"Oh, believe me I will. What do you say if we go out tonight and have fun? You can ask Ashley to come with us too"

"Ok, I will call her later and ask her. Talk with you later on guys. Bye"

"Bye Spence" they said unison. I really have to make them see that they are perfect for each other..

Once I was ready to call Ashley she called me first. She is always inside my mind. And I love it..

"hey baby. I was thinking of you right now"

"Hello to you too sexy. Mmm.. you were thinking of me? What you were thinking?"

"Different ways to make love to you"

"Spencer"

"Ashley"

"Don't do that to me right now. I have to go to class baby"

"Ok ok.. Promise."

"You can always show me tonight. Be all naked, touch me, me touching you. Feeling your body close to mine.."

"Ehm, Ash.. Class baby. You are going to make yourself wet"

"I am not wearing panties baby"

"ASHLEY"

"I am kidding. I am kidding. Don't worry baby. I do wear panties. I want you to take them off when we are going to see each other."

"Can't wait baby. See you at 8pm as always?"

"Always baby. Now go and start your shift. I love you"

"Love you too"

I still think that she is a dream. That we never happened. That every night I sleep with her is a lie. But it's not. She is with me. She touches me every night. She makes love to me. She kisses me. She is all real. So real that sometimes I can feel my heart stops.

Today I went to the cafι earlier that usual. I was so happy that I didn't have classes anymore and that I would make love to Ashley all night.. Breath Spence. Inhale, exhale.. Inhale, exhale. That's much better.

Christmas we would be open. Not the 25th and the 1st of January but all Christmas we would work. I guess people can't live without their coffee. At least they would pay us more. That's a good thing.

"Hey Spence. You are early"

"Yeah, I though I could have a coffee before I start. How was it today?"

"Well it depended from the hour. Morning we were packed. Now it's more relaxed. How was your last class?"

"I was day dreaming"

"Of my sister?" I loved that I could talk with someone about me and Ashley.

"Yes, I admit it. But I was thinking of Christmas in general"

"You miss your parents?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I miss them a lot"

"What about your grandparents?"

"Are you crazy? No."

"Ah, I see. So will you two come tonight?" I will make Ashley come five times tonight.. Mind off the gutter.

"Well, we thought we stayed at the dorms for some days if you don't mind and then we will come"

"Don't want to know."

"Yeah. So where is Aiden?"

"in his office as always"

"Well did you ask him?"

"No, Spence. He is still in love with my sister. And I won't say that it doesn't bother me. I wish he could see me."

"He will eventually. He knows that Ashley is with me and that she is gay. What does he think? That he can turn her with his manhood?"

"I don't know what he thinks. I know that he still thinks of Ashley"

"He will get over it"

"I hope so. So what can I get for you?"

"The usual"

"One tall frapuccino chocolate cream is coming"

It was making me sad what was happening with Kyla and Aiden. Aiden was clearly in love with Ashley and Kyla was clearly in love with Aiden. I wish that someday he will see Kyla because she is a very nice girl.

Till it was time for me to leave Aiden didn't come out once. I guess he was thinking that I stole his girl. That's true but it is not my fault that I am a girl and he is a guy. I didn't care actually that was his problem not mine.

When I stepped out Ashley was leaning at her car, wearing a mini jean skirt, black heels and a black vest. She was so fucking sexy. I was thinking if I should take her inside her car or wait till we were inside our room.

"Hey sexy"

"Hey baby. I missed you"

"I missed you too. Are you ready?"

"For you? Always"

Once we were inside I kept looking at her thighs. I let my hand caress them. She moaned to my touch and I loved it.

"Spence baby?"

"Mmm.."

"Please stop touching me like that.."

Of course I didn't. I touched her even more. I put my hand under her skirt and what I found make me wet instantly.

"Ash?"

"Mmm?"

"Baaaaby.. you are wearing no panties"

"I know. I took them off when I came to pick you up"

That made my clit jump. She was so fucking wet and it was driving me insane. I was trying to resist myself and not fuck her while she was driving. Although I didn't take my hand from her center. I loved it there. And I was dreaming of being inside her. And her being inside me.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. Sorry if i don't have a chapter every day but i am trying to update as often i can**.** Hope you like this chapter. I loved writing it.. So enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The moment I saw her waiting for me my heart started to pump faster. Every time I was seeing her she was making me feel things. My body was trembling. My heart was aching. I wanted her.

Once I reached her and touched her all I wanted to do was to kiss her. Feel her lips one mine once again. It has been exactly 12 hours since I kissed her and I already missed her. What I feel for Ashley is so new but yet so right. I haven't felt something like that for no one. With her I feel everything.

I tasted her luscious lips and now my lips tasted the same as Ashley. Her cherry lip gloss. My mind was traveling back to our room. I wanted her. I wanted her so much.

While she was driving I couldn't take my eyes off her. It's not easy to take your eyes off Ashley. She has something that just pulls you closer. Just like a magnet. And she was pulling me closer. I kept taking glances on her and she would return them with a smile. She was wearing that mini skirt I like and her thighs.. Oh, God her thighs. I was biting my lip. I couldn't help it. I wanted to touch her. And that I did.

I was caressing her thighs with my fingers and I could see she was enjoying that. I can't help it that she is so fucking sexy and that I am horny. She looked at me and with a pleading tone she said '_Please Spence, stop touching me like that'_

Of course I didn't. I let my hands go further and find her spot. When I realized she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt my mind went wild. I felt my clit jump and once I felt how wet she was I didn't think. She didn't wear panties. She was naked under her skirt. She wasn't wearing anything and I had my fingers touching her wet center. I died and went to heaven..

"Ash?"

"Mmm?"

"Baaaaby.. you are wearing no panties"

"I know. I took them off when I came to pick you up"

She took them off. Oh, God. I want to take her now. I can't wait till we are back to our room. My fingers still under her skirt. I am wet. I am so fucking wet and I want to touch her.

"Pull over"

"Why?"

"Just pull over somewhere Ash."

She saw the look on my face. It was the same she had. We both wanted each other. We both needed each other. She pulled over at the parking lot away from our dorm. There wasn't anyone there.

Once she stopped I started to kiss her. Letting wet kisses across her collarbone and neck. I sucked her neck though. Marking her so that everyone know that Ashley was mine and only.

I was unbuttoning her vest slow and I don't know how I could resist and dodn't tear it up. She was wearing a red bra. She likes to wear her bras and to show off her breasts. She tried to speak but I hushed her with another deepen kiss of mine. Our tongues dancing to each other's mouth. I liked how she tasted. I craved her.

"Oh, God Spence.. You feel so good baby"

I would make her feel me better inside of her in minutes from now. I loved it when I could make her come. That was my turn on.

I was touching her right breast while she was still wearing her bra. I didn't take it off. I moved it so that I could have her nipple inside my mouth, sucking it and licking it. I didn't make love to her while she was dressed before. I loved her naked laying on our bed. But this, what we were doing tonight, this was passion. I wanted her so much. And let me say that making love to her while she was dressed turned me on even more. I moved her bra again and now I could touch and suck her both breasts while she was still wearing her bra. She moaned and moaned and she was making me wet even more.

"Please baby, I want to feel you inside me"

And I wanted to be inside of her. I wanted for her to feel me so deep so I could reach her G spot. I lift her skirt up. I leaned down on her thighs. I smelled her arousal. I couldn't resist. I bend down and took a lick of her wet centre. She moaned and moved her hips around. She liked it. I could feel it. Her clit was so hard. I was teasing her with my tongue. Going from her clit down to her hole and back again. I was driving her crazy because she moved her hips even more. And we were inside her car. Not easy but yet so hot.

"Gooood, Sppppeeence.. Baaaaby, please.. Stop teasing me. I want to feel you"

"Where do you want me baby?" I said as now I was touching her with my fingers. Not being inside of her yet. Just feeling her wetness. Playing with her.

"Sppeeence, please.. Fuck me baby. I want you to fuck me.."

I didn't say anything. I did what she asked me to and what I wanted to from the moment I laid my eyes on her. The moment I saw her outside waiting for me.

I had two fingers inside of her, stroking her in and out. Oh, God she was so tight and I loved it. I was kissing her breasts while I was fucking her as she asked me to. I wanted for her to feel me even more. I put another finger inside of her and now I was stroking her with three of my fingers. She didn't say anything. She moaned and swore and let me say that a sexual frustrated Ashley is a very sexy Ashley..

"Fuck, oh God, fuck Spence. Faster baby."

I wanted to make her come hard. I wanted for her to tight my fingers and hold them inside of her. Feel her walls spasm when she was close. I wanted to hear her moan.

I was stroking her faster and my fingers weren't that deep before. I didn't ever used three fingers inside of her. It was another first for me and I am glad that it was with her..

"Come baby, I want you to come all over my hand" I said and I kissed her lips once again. She was sweating from all the action inside the car. It was sexy.

"Speeence.. Ohh Goooddd.. Baaaaaaaaby… Mmmm.." I saw that she was biting her lip. I couldn't believe what we were doing. Inside the parking lot. But the adrenaline was so high that I couldn't think anything else but my girlfriend's pleasure

"Come baby for me, I want to hear you"

"Fuck, just fuck.. Gooood baaby"

She could make me come every time I would hear her. Just by that and I am ok without her touching me. That's how good she was. That's how she made me feel. I loved her so much.

"Spence, baby. That was hot" I looked at her and licked the fingers I had seconds ago inside of her. She tasted so good.

"You are hot baby." I continued giving her kisses to her neck, breasts, lips. I wanted to kiss every inch of her. "Now that you gave me such a pleasure I want to please my baby too"

How I wanted her to please me but I was already pleased just by being inside of her. And Greg and Samantha wanted to meet tonight. I forgot to tell her. I had other things in mind first. As to make love to her.

"Baby, I am ok. But you can please me later when we are coming back. Greg and Sammy invited me for a drink and they asked me to bring you too."

"Spence, I would rather stay with you and make love to you all night, and all morning and all evening"

"I know baby. We can go for a couple of hours and then leave. Its winter vacations. Come on. Only for a drink. For me?"

"With that pout I can't say no. Ok. What time we meet them?  
"I told Samantha that I would call her later to tell her if we would come. I will call her now"

It was 9.15pm when we got inside our room. I was in the car with Ashley for an hour. I called Sammy and we arranged to meet at 10.30 at Ego. Once we were inside Ashley and I took our shower separate because if we did shower together we wouldn't meet with the others. I was waiting for her to come back and change and then leave.

Only Kyla and Aiden knew about me and Ashley and the relationship that we had. For the others we were just two good friends and roommates. I wanted to tell Sammy and Greg because they were my friends but I didn't say anything to my best friend. How could I say how happy I am with Ashley to Sammy before I say that to Georgia.

I was thinking of that a lot these couple of days. I want to tell to someone that is close to me. Kyla is a friend but she is Ashley's sister. I want to tell to a friend of mine. Another sister that I miss so very much. But tonight is a fun night and we will go out and have fun.

"Are you ready Spence?"

"Always"

She gave me her hand and linked our fingers together. We stepped inside her car where an hour ago I was making love to her. Maybe I am crazy but I still smell her arousal inside the car and it makes me wet.

Ashley's hand was on mine. I loved it when she was doing that. I loved everything that had to do with her and me. From the simple touches, to make love all night, to read to me through the night, to tell me that she loved me. I loved her.

At 10.45pm we were outside Ego. Samantha told me that she have given our names in front and to meet them inside. We did that and tried to mix with the other people. Ego was a very nice club. It is said that is the next hot thing in LA at this moment. I was holding Ashley's hand. I didn't want to lose her. She kept looking at me to see if I was following her. She was so cute when she was that caring. We found Sammy and Greg and our night started.

We were having fun. Of course me and the guys couldn't drink. This under age thing is so lame here. So I had a virgin margarita. It's not that I am drinker or something but what if I wanted to have a vodka? I guess virgin margarita is not that bad. Ashley of course didn't have a problem because she was 25. Although I tried to drink from her glass but she didn't let me.

We were all sitting together when some guy came and sat right next to me. Once Ashley saw him she held my hand even tighter. He started to talk but I couldn't hear him with all that noise.

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name. What's your name" he was leaning closer every time he would ask me something and I could see Ashley fuming. I was trying to be polite and not to cause a problem.

"Spencer"

"Jacob"

"What?"

"Jacob"

"Oh, ok"

"Do you want to dance?" this time I heard him very well and Ashley heard him as well. I saw her and she was really fuming with all this. She was jealous I think. I haven't seen her like this before.

"I don't dance"

"Everyone does. Come I will show you"

"Nah, it's ok. I would rather sit here. Thank you"

"Come on Spencer. One dance. That's what I ask for" then Ashley snapped.

"Hey you. She said that she didn't want to dance. So now you can leave"

"And what are you? Her mom? Come on Spence. One dance. I promise" I didn't say anything because for another time Ashley spoke first. She stood up and started to yell at Jacob

"Her name is Spencer. No Spence. She said no. What your fucked up head doesn't understand? Do I need to spell that for you? N-O. Simple as that"

"She can talk by herself"

"She said no"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is you and guys like you that don't understand when no means no." from all the yelling the music now was turned off and I think that pretty much everyone was looking at our table. Even if I tried to tell Ashley to stop she wouldn't. Samantha and Greg were looking at me.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?"

"No, I am her _Girlfriend_ you asshole. So back off. Idiot" I can't believe what she just said. And in front of everyone. In front of Samantha and Greg. Now I was pissed at Ashley. She shouldn't do that. I stood up and left the club without turning back when Ashley was calling my name.

"Spencer, Spencer, please wait. Spencer"

I didn't even look back. I couldn't look at her right now. Once I stepped outside I was lucky because I found a taxi right away. Ashley was still calling my name. I left her there. I couldn't believe what she just did. How could see? Why she continued with that guy? It was nothing. He was just wanted to dance with me. I didn't follow him. Why? The taxi driver asked me where to go. I didn't know. All I could think was that I wanted to be next to the sea. The place that calms me most.

* * *

**TBC**

**What are you thinking about a little drama?**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well i saw that some of you didn't like Spencer's reaction.. Well in this chapter i hope you like her better.. Thank you for your wonderful reviews..**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

I can't turn off my mind. I can't take Ashley out of my mind. I keep seeing her running to catch me. I still hearing her calling my name. I needed to go. I needed to be alone. I may overreact here but I know myself. I know how I am. And when I am like that I need to be alone with my thoughts. If I stayed I might have said words that weren't appropriate . And right now I am doing the right thing..

"Were to go Ms?" I hate taxis. Here and everywhere. I just don't trust the taxi drivers. I bite my lip and hope not be found in an alley raped.

"To the beach"

"Were exactly?" were exactly? I don't have a fucking clue. Every time I have been at the beach I was with Ashley. I don't even remember the name. Shit.

"Is there a beach nearby?"

"Yes, there is a beach. We will be there in 10 minutes"

I was looking outside the window thinking what happened minutes before. I wasn't mad at Ashley because she told to that Jacob guy to get lost. Actually I liked that because it was the first time I saw her getting jealous. Actually it was the second time. She confessed that she was jealous over Mike. I was mad because out of nowhere she outted me, us, in front of Sammy and Greg. I didn't say that I wouldn't tell them ever but at that time it wasn't the right moment. I wanted to tell them while we would sit and having a coffee, or watching a movie. Something like that. But she was very mad at that guy that she couldn't hold herself.

Sometimes I overreact. I overanalyze things and I can't turn off my mind. This is so bad and so wrong. Right now I think that my mind is going to explode and with all that I have to keep an eye on the taxi driver just in case he makes a move on me. I play with my keys. It's nothing wrong to be prepared.

"Are you from here?"

"What?"

"Are you from here? Because your accent is not American. I suppose you are not from here"

"No"

"Where are you from?" I looked at him one more time. He didn't seem a maniac or a psycho but who does before they commit a crime? I've seen Criminal Minds, Profiler, CSI, and all that series.

"Are we there yet?"

"It has traffic. I think it would be better if we changed our route and go from another way. I know it will have no traffic" my mind goes to not happy places right now. I feel my heart beat even faster. I have to stay calm and to show him I am not afraid.

"It's ok. We can stay on our route. I am not rushing"

"As you wish Ms"

I told you before and I will say that again. I have seen so many scary movies that every time I have to go somewhere I pray. You can laugh as much as you want but that's how I feel.

"We are here. 20 dollars" 20 dollars for a 10 minute ride? Well it wasn't 10 minutes because of the traffic but still.. 20 dollars? Thieves.

"Here"

"Have a good night"

"Yeah"

I thank God who protected me and I am safe and not raped in an alley. But I keep doing the same mistakes. I am at the beach, alone, at 12am. Nice Spencer. Sometimes I do make wrong decisions and leaving Ego alone was a wrong decision.

I try to find my phone and call Ashley to tell her I am sorry for leaving that way but I can't find it. I start panicking again. This day is so not good. And I gave my last 20 dollar to the taxi driver. Shit shit shit. They are very right when they say 'young and stupid', because for the first time in my life I feel so so stupid. Stupid for reacting the way I did, stupid for leaving Ashley and how safe I feel next to her, stupid for not carrying more money with me. Stupid. And where the fuck I left my phone. I want to go home. I want my mom, my family. I just want to go home.

I am sitting at the beach crying, alone. It does calm me to be here but right now I want Ashley. She can calm too and I want to tell her how sorry I am.

"I am so stupid. So stupid"

"No you are not"

Ashley! How? She found me? I must be dreaming because how she found me?

"Ash?"

"I knew you would be here"

"How?"

"You love the sea. It's the only place it calms you. I was hoping you would be here and thank God you were" she knows me so well.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry Ash for earlier. I am stupid. I really am."

"I am sorry Spence. I shouldn't do what I did but.. with you I feel things I never felt before and sometimes I can't help myself. I saw that guy and he was pissing me off."

"I told him no Ash. You heard me. Several times"

"Baby, you are still young. You were polite to this guy. Guys don't get what 'no' means. And besides that I remembered last time, when you.. almost.." I know what she is trying to say. I know because I still remember that day or night to be exact.

"I know baby"

"No you don't. Spence, when you told me what happened that night I wanted to find the guy who almost did that to you and kick his ass. When I saw that guy touching you at Ego I snapped. I remembered that night and that I wasn't there to protect you. It was my fault and what I did that made you leave our room. I.."

"Stop. Ok? That night is over. Nothing happened and Ash you can't protect me from everyone."

"I can and that is a promise"

"My knight in shine armor"

"At your service"

"I would call you Ash but I don't remember where I left my phone. I must have lost it"

"I have it. I called you the moment you were inside the taxi several times but you didn't pick it up. I thought that you didn't want to talk to me. I went inside and told the guys what happened. They told me that you forgot your phone at the table. I was worried about you. You know that? Don't do that ever again. As angry as you are with me, don't leave me again that way. Stay, yell at me, hit me but don't leave me" I could see that my decision hurt Ashley. I was hurting too seeing her like that..

"Spence, all this, what I feel about you is so new for me. I never felt like this for anyone. I didn't know what jealousy meant till I met you. And right then you weren't even mine. I want to keep you safe in my arms, love you, taking care of you. I don't want to scare you but I am so in love with you. You can't imagine how much in love with you I am"

"Ash, you are not alone in all this. It's new for me too. You are my first in so many things. You are the first person I fell in love with, make love to, and be in relationship with. And don't forget that you are a girl and not a guy. So it's all new for me too but we are here together and that is what matters the most. Ok?"

"Ok, so you forgive me for outing us?"

"If you forgive me for overreacting?"

"Deal"

"What Sammy and Greg said?"

"Actually I didn't stay to find out. Once I got inside I left to find you. So I guess we will see them again?"

"Probably. They will have questions. Will you hold my hand?"

"Always baby"

We stayed there for a little while. She was hugging me and immediately I felt safe in her arms once again. We left because I was starting to feel cold. It was 1.30am when we got inside Ashley's car. When I looked at my phone I saw three texts from Sammy.

'_Call me when you see the text'_

'_Spence, I hope you are ok and that Ashley found you'_

'_Spencer, we are worried. Please call me'_

I called Sammy right away. I didn't want to make more people worry about me. And they were good friends. I was lucky that I met them.

"Hey Sammy"

"Spence, oh my God. Ashley found you?" I looked at Ashley and smiled. Ashley found me. She always did

"Yes, she did."

"Don't you ever do that again, you crazy Greek girl. Ok? This is not Greece. Haven't you seen our movies? There are so many crazy people out there"

"I know, I am sorry guys. Tell Greg that I am sorry."

"I will. Tell Ashley I said thank you"

"I will but why?"

"For taking care of my friend and for loving her". I didn't expect that. Sammy took me off guard. She was ok although she knew about me and Ashley? Me and Ashley? Like girl and girl be in a relationship?

"I'll tell her" I said smiling at Ashley. This time she smiled at me back and interlocked our fingers.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. You can by Starbucks with Greg if you want."

"Ok, it's a date. See you tomorrow"

"Bye Sammy"

"Bye Spence"

I closed the phone and I was looking at it. Sammy was ok. And I was worried that she wouldn't. I am glad I was wrong. And now I feel more relaxed. More free. I loved Sammy. Not that way. My love is Ashley and only. No one else.

Once we were back at the dorms I couldn't wait to feel Ashley's hands on me. Not in a sexual way. I just wanted to feel her. Hold me and kiss me.

"Baby, are you feeling ok? Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Yes, you"

"Baby you have me. All of me."

"Ash, could you come here?"

I was sitting on the edge of our bed. Ashley came in front me and I just put my hands round her waist and let my head listen to her heart. Her heart was beating fast

"Baby? Your heart is beating fast"

"Because of you. You make my heart beat fast Spence. Every time you look at me, touch me, hold me, and make love to me. My heart beats only for you"

"And mine beats only for you. Ash, I am sorry again for tonight"

"Spence, we both were wrong tonight. And we will be again. What matter the most is to be able to find each other."

"You found me tonight"

"I will always find you"

"How come you became so wise?"

"I am older baby and you are young"

"Yeah, ok. Whatever granny"

"What did you call me?"

"Granny"

"You say that again and you will be sorry"

"Granny, granny, granny"

"You asked for it"

Oh, I did. My mistake. You think we had sex? You are wrong people. We made sweet love. That's I always do with my Ashley.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys.. I hate Monday's and especially when i have to go to work tomorrow! I just need my vacations! Enjoy the new chapter..**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

It's true. When you are in a loving relationship with someone that you really love and they love you back months looks like it's been days. That's how I feel with Ashley. It's already May and I've been with her since October. Eight wonderful months.

Being with Ashley changed my whole point of view. I didn't expect to fall in love so deep with a girl. I didn't expect to like a girl that way. But I came to believe that you don't fall for the gender but for the person.

I know that there are girls out there who don't ever consider kissing another girl. But deep inside I know that their just afraid that they are going to like it. Love knocks your door when you don't expect it. You don't know for whom you are going to fall. A good looking guy, a wonderful and amazing girl.

Am I gay? What makes you gay really? Being in a relationship and make love to a girl? Well, I don't think I am gay. I don't like labels. Don't try to label yourself because if you think about it everything is just a lie. Straight people can be gay, gay people can be straight. So you never know who you might find out there to make your heart beat fast. For me it's Ashley. She makes my heart beat so fast every time she kisses me. Every time she looks at me. Every time she is holding me. I didn't expect to fall for her but I did. And she makes me happy every day.

Of course now I can talk about my relationship with Ashley to Sammy and Greg. They know about us. Actually Sammy told me that she already knew somehow. She couldn't explain it to me when I asked her but she told me she had a vibe. She said that whenever I was talking about Ashley my eyes had a spark she had never seen before. I guess it's true. Whenever I talk about her I feel that too. But the most important person in my life doesn't know it. I haven't told that to my best friend. My family doesn't know. I am not ashamed. I am just afraid. I know what you are probably thinking. If your family loves you unconditionally they will have no problem. The thing is that I know my family loves me. And they love me very much. But I don't know what they are going to think after I tell them. I had eight months of deep thinking and deep conversations with Ashley but still it's all I think about. Ashley was a sweetheart. She didn't pressure me even once. She didn't want for me to feel they way she did when her mom found out. She told me that she would be there for me when I would be ready to tell.

The thing is that in the first days of June I will be back to Greece. I haven't seen my parents for a year and I miss them so much. I will stay there for three months and come back again to start my college year. Ashley knows and she is not that happy that I will leave for so long. She even told me she would come with me. I thought about that at the beginning but I am not sure it would be the best decision. But I can't be away from her too. We keep talking about it though. Like now..

"Spence, I am with you every day. What am I going to do without you for three months? I can't sleep without you"

"Baby, please. We talked about that so many times. I am not opposed for you to come to Greece but know that it will be difficult for me"

"At least I'll know that I can see you. Maybe not every day but I will be at the same country with you. And your birthday is in a couple of weeks. I don't want to be here when you are becoming nineteen Spence."

"Ash.."

"Please.."

"Baby, please don't make it even more difficult that already is"

"But Spence.."

"Ash, please. Can we stop talking about that now? I am not leaving tomorrow. I have two weeks till then."

It's not that I didn't want her to come with me. I just knew myself. It would be very difficult to explain things to my parents. And I was still young. They wouldn't let me stay out all night. And Georgia still didn't know about me and Ashley. I was planning to tell her once I was there. You can't tell over the phone _'hey G, you know what? I fell in love. With a girl by the way'._

So for now I don't know what is going to happen. All is a blur. Don't hate me for not letting Ashley coming with me. It wouldn't be fair to her.

"Spence, really I can't get you sometimes. I can't read you and that's scares me. If I don't ask you something you don't tell me by yourself. I can't understand why it would be a problem if I would come with you. I would be just your friend. Do you think that I'll go to your mom and say _'nice to meet you. I am your daughter's girlfriend?'. _But I can't make you do something you don't want to." I didn't like what was happening. I didn't want to make her sad. It wasn't my plan. I just.. Fuck. This situation is driving me crazy and I can't breathe.

"Ash, I'll come back in 15 minutes"

"You always do that. Whenever I push you you leave. You can't always leave Spence. You just can't. Sometimes you need to stay and face the truth. Ugly or not it will be the truth"

Ashley was right. When they push me I leave. But I can't stay. I need to leave. To think.

I came closer, cupped her face and gave her a tender kiss on her lips..

"I promise I'll be back"

"I love you Spence. I love you so much but sometimes I feel that you are not willing to try as much as I do."

"Ash, please don't go there. You know how I feel about you. I gave myself to you. Whatever I am. I am yours. But please don't do that."

"Stay here. Don't leave. Stay here so we can sort this out. Spence, with you I learned to express my feelings. I didn't do that with anyone. Whatever I feel you know because I tell you but whenever you feel something you just close yourself."

"Ash, I am trying. Please don't push me even harder. You know how I am."

"Ok, leave. If that's what you want. Leave." She stood up, looked at me in the eyes and I didn't like what I was looking at. I could see disappointment on her face. Something I haven't seen ever before and something I didn't like. But I did as she told me. I left.

I know I should stay. I know I should tell her to come with me. Everything it would be easier. But nothing is as easy as you may think.

Ashley and I are in a loving relationship of eight months. We had our ups and downs. We don't usually fight. We argue though. And it's for the same reason every time. How I am as a person. Why I am not expressing my feelings. This is how I am. It doesn't mean that I love her less. I do love her. Very much. But every person is different. As my mother always says _'not all our fingers have the same size'._ And I am trying. Maybe she can't see it, maybe it's my fault for not showing her more but I am trying.

As a person I am very social. I love being with people, talk and make new friends. If you know anything about horoscopes you will know that Gemini's are like that. But Gemini's can be very close to their emotions. You won't know right away what they feel and they will tell you days after, maybe even weeks. I can't change who I am. I was like that for nineteen years. But I am trying because I love Ashley. And believe me. You don't want a Gemini to tell you what they think the exact moment. So all I do is to keep it for myself and release it some days after. But with Ashley I do that immediately. That's what she can't understand and maybe it's my fault. I can't blame her. If she was me I would feel the same.

You are wondering why on earth I am telling you all this. I am just trying to put you in my shoes. Feel what I feel. Know who I am. Where I come from. Who is Spencer Carlin.

I stayed out more than 15 minutes. I guess when you think minutes pass so fast. I was walking outside our dorms when I saw a familiar face that I haven't seen for months. Mike. I didn't know where he was all this time and I have to say that I was occupied with my girlfriend.

"Mike, hey. Where have you been?"

"Oh, Spencer. Hi." By his look I saw that I surprised him.

"So, where have you been? I haven't seen you on campus"

"You know. Here, nowhere"

"I see. How are you? Tell me your news"

"Spencer, I am sorry but I have to go. Talk to you some other time?"

"Ok?"

He really seemed not himself. It was like he was a kid and his mother caught him doing something bad. And what he was doing here at that time. It wasn't too early but not that late either. I didn't stay to find out. I wanted to come back to Ashley. I hope she wasn't still mad at me.

When I reached our room I saw that our door was slight open. At first I thought that Ashley maybe was at the bathroom or something but she wasn't. I heard her voice inside the room. She was with another person and when I opened the door to see who it was I hoped I hadn't. I saw Ashley kissing Sarah.

I didn't leave as I always did. I didn't run as Ashley always said. For once I should have run but I stayed there looking at them.

"Spencer, it's not what you think."

"Really Ashley? Because I think you were kissing me" Sarah. "Shut up Sarah. Spencer, it's not what you think. Believe me. She came here to talk, she tried to kiss me and I was ready to push her when you stepped in."

"Yeah right. Keep telling that to yourself Ashley"

"SARAH, SHUT UP. Spence?"

I couldn't say anything. I was still there like a statue looking at my girlfriend and her ex, how I can call her? Benefit? More than one night stand? Really, I don't know how to call Sarah. Maybe a psycho bitch?

Ashley pushed Sarah and came closer to me. She cupped my face and I closed my eyes. I was trying not to believe what I just saw. I was trying not to let my tears fall. And Ashley's hands on my face felt so warm and nice.

"Baby, please look at me. I would never do that to you. I love you more than I love myself. Please baby. Spence, please look at me"

I opened my eyes and I saw how she was looking at me. My heart knew she was telling me the truth but my mind was telling me something else. My mind believed that Ashley was kissing a girl that was not me.

"Well, nice seeing you Ashley. Call me if you want someone that can please you. I know what you like. Don't forget that" Ashley took her eyes from mine and turned so she could face Sarah.

"Listen to me you bitch. You and me never existed. Never. If you come closer to me again I will have someone to lock you in. Can you understand? Stay the fuck away from me"

She rushed her out of our room and once Sarah was out off the picture Ashley leaned her face on the door and turned slow to face me.

"Spence?"

"I am ok"

"Spence baby, please believe me. I wasn't kissing her. I would never cheat on you. I would never do that to you"

"Ash, don't say never. We both know that someday that can happen. So don't say that you would never do that"

"I will NEVER do that. I know that. Spence?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you believe me?"

"How would you feel if my ex was kissing me? Would you believe me then?"

"Of course I would believe you"

"Are you sure about that Ash? Are you one hundred per cent sure?" she didn't say anything because she knew that it would cross her mind what it was crossing mine right now

"I think I got my answer"

"But Spence, I wasn't kissing her. She was kissing me. I don't know what her fucking problem is. Don't you remember last time?"

"I do. And half of me believe you. I know that you wouldn't do that to me but right now I don't know what to believe Ash"

"That I love you. That I love you and only you."

"And I believe you"

"So why are we still talking about that?"

"I think I should go and live with my grandparents till it's time for me to leave"

"WHAT?"

"I haven't seen them for a long time. I think I should go and stay with them for the last two weeks"

"You can't stand your grandma and you want to go and stay with them? Who are you kidding? You want to stay away from me because you don't believe me. You are leaving again. You don't even have the guts to tell me why you are leaving. Just tell me what you are feeling."

"I feel that you are pushing me so hard Ash. You are pushing me so much and I can't breathe. You can't even understand how I feel. You don't even try"

"What? All I am doing is to be understanding. I know what you are going through with everything and.."

"Stop. If you knew you wouldn't pressure me. And besides all that I come back and I see you are kissing someone else"

"I wasn't kissing her. How many times do I need to tell you that? I think that you are just using it against me so that you will have a reason to leave"

"Believe what you want to believe."

"So this is it. You leave?"

"Yes"

"And where do we stand from here?"

"I am not breaking up with you Ash, if you mean that. Except if you want to break up with me"

"I am not breaking up with you or planning to. I am just trying to understand"

"I think we should take a break" I couldn't believe I was saying that. I couldn't believe I just said that. But I couldn't take it back. I believe that these three months that I would be away it would make us think. We needed that. I needed that.

"A break?"

"We are not breaking up"

"Sorry but obviously my English is not good and I can't understand you. A break is some kind of a break up. If you ask for a break you just wait for the break up."

"Ok, not a break. But I won't be here so it will be some kind of a break, don't you think?"

"If that's what you want"

"Ash, I love you. Don't you ever doubt about that. Ok? I love you but right now I think that all this is.. I don't know"

"At least can I call you or text you?"

"Yes, you can. I am not taking you out of my life Ash. I want you there. But right now I think that it would be the best for us. There are so many emotions right now"

"I can't understand.."

"You don't have to. I will pack my things and leave tomorrow"

"That fast?"

"Yes"

"Spence?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't as long as you remember that I love you too"

We stayed there sleeping on each other's arms for the last time. For three months and two weeks I wouldn't be with Ashley. I wouldn't see Ashley. Wrong decision? Maybe. But right now that was what I felt and for once I told her what I was feeling at that exact time.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well.. what can i say? I just love drama..**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for your wondeful reviews.. Really i love reading them.. You won't like Spencer for some chapters**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Ashley's POV**

Did you ever have this feeling? The feeling you have after you have s a bad dream but you feel better afterwards because you know it was just a bad dream. I have this feeling and I am not dreaming. I'm living the bad dream and it's my reality. Because really, if you ask me, I can't understand what is happening. What Spencer just told me.

After I heard her telling me we needed to take a break my world shattered. I thought I heard her wrong but she said it to me again and I knew that I heard her right the first time. What was happening inside her mind? I didn't know. I still don't know. Because she doesn't open herself up . Because.. Really I don't know.

I didn't expect to feel that pain ever. I was someone that, as Kyla usually say, caused pain but never experienced it. I guess there is always a first for everything. Spencer made me feel that pain. And now I know how it feels to be broken. I keep wondering if she needs time away from me, if she needs to be alone, if all this is too much for her, if my love isn't enough. Because when I looked at her face telling my _'I think we need to take a break'_ she looked pretty serious. Like she knew what she wanted. Like she already thought about it. And I was numb to everything.

With all the fucking shit that was going between us, Sarah came out of nowhere. I have come to believe that she has a serious problem and she is obsessed with me somehow. She lives in a world where she and I are together. When I saw her at my door I wanted to be polite knowing that she had a problem. She seemed ok, only talking but at some point she started to say things and she kissed me out of nowhere. And as my luck would have it Spencer saw that.

She asked me if I would freak out if I would see her with her ex kissing. I would. She was right. No one wants to see their partner kissing someone else. I was feeling jealous over Mike and she hasn't even done anything with him. If I would see her kissing him I would go crazy. But I wanted her to believe me because for God shakes I wouldn't do that to her ever. And that I meant it.

I didn't expect to fall so hard for someone. I didn't expect to fall in love at first sight. Because I fell in love with her the moment she pushed me at that supermarket. So all this right now is way too much for me. I can't believe that she is gone and I am alone in this shit room without her. I don't know what to do. Text her? Call her? Just wait? I really don't know. All I know is that she leaves in two weeks. She will be away from me for months. And what hurts me more is that she didn't want me with her.

She thinks I am pushing her. Maybe I do, but I want her to be more open. I would never push her to tell her parents. I wouldn't do that to her. If I had her I wouldn't mind if no one knew. Just me and her would be enough.

Spencer is my first for many things. If you think that I was an open person before try again. I wasn't and still I am not. With her though I want to. I want to tell her how I feel about her, how much I want her. I want to share the world with her but she closes herself to me. I know she is trying. And I know that I pushed her hard this time. Look where we are now.

It's been two days and I am not answering my phone or want to go out of my room. Our room till two days ago. She didn't text me, she didn't call me. She already starts forgetting me. My phone rings again and it's the same person as before. Kyla. I don't mind to pick it up. I don't want to talk with anyone.

"Pick up your god damn phone and open the fucking door now"

She was outside my room and for the first time I was listening to her swearing. Kyla never did. I thought of not opening the door and let her outside but she was starting screaming and I didn't want to cause a scene. So I did as she not so impolite ask me to do.

"Hello to you too"

"Are you nuts? Can't you pick up your phone Ashley? What's the matter with you?"

"What do you want Kyla?" I said without caring if she would leave or stay. I just didn't care for anything.

"Are you ok?" I didn't answer. Was I? No, I wasn't. I wanted back my girlfriend

"Your reason being here?"

"I wanted to check up on you. Spencer.." when I heard her name I turned my face to look at my sister. Spencer. I missed her already. "Spencer called me and told me what happened. She asked me to check up on you but you didn't pick your fucking phone. I thought you did some stupid"

"She told you what happened? Really? She actually told someone something? That's nice" of course I was sarcastic. I didn't expect Spencer to tell my sister what happened. I knew they were friends but Spencer doesn't like sharing things. Especially when it comes to us

"Ashley, she told me that she left and that she will stay with her grandparents and then she leaves for Greece. What happened?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?"

"No. I asked her but she didn't tell me anything. The only thing she said was to take care of you" I was a bitch. I know it. Right now everything kept playing in my mind and all I could think was how fucked up everything was.

"How nice of her. Well, I don't need any help Kyla. I am ok."

"Yeah, I can see that. So what happened?"

"Kyla please go"

"No, I am not leaving. Tell me what happened" I was starting to feel emotions that I shouldn't feel.

"Kyla, I said just go. Leave. I don't want to talk" she came closer to where I was sitting and touched my shoulder

"Ashley, it's me. Please tell me." I turned my face and I already had tears on my eyes. I couldn't hold them anymore. The only time I cried was when I heard that my father was dead. I haven't cried once since then. And Kyla never saw me crying before. I couldn't stop crying. I just couldn't. And I was glad that Kyla was still here with me because although I wouldn't admit it I wanted someone here with me.

"Ash, I am here. Ok? Why don't you come and stay with me at the loft? Eh? It will be fun" I dried my tears with my hands and I just nodded. I couldn't stay here, in the same room we shared so wonderful moments. "Do you want me to help you pack?"

"No, it's ok. I will take a small bag for now and I will come again. Thank you Ky"

"Nothing. You are my sister"

"Yes, you are. But only half. Don't forget that"

"Har har. But I am your favorite half sister"

"Yeah, yeah."

I packed some things and I followed Kyla. Before I close the door I took one last look inside the room. Flashbacks on moments I had with Spencer. The first time I saw her here, first time we made love, first time we argued and first time I confessed my feelings for her. First time she kissed me and I kissed her back. So many good moments.. I closed the door with those good moments in mind and whispered _'I love you'. _Because I still loved her. That would never change. I loved Spencer very much.

Days and weeks were passing so fast. Without knowing the day that Spencer would leave was close and I was feeling my heart tighten. Kyla knew what happened because I told her. She didn't expect that to happen. Well, she wasn't the only one. Spencer was working till the last minute as Kyla said to me. Sometimes I would pass by before her shift end just to look at her. I was hiding myself because I didn't want her to see me and think that I was stalking her. I was afraid of how she would get home, and whom would pick her up from her job. Thank God her grandpa was the one who would come and pick her up.

Kyla was yelling at me for going to see her. She thought I was crazy. I wasn't. I was crazy in love with Spencer and right now I was giving her what she needed and the only thing I could Space.

In two weeks she didn't text me not once. She didn't call me. I asked Kyla if she asked about me. She told me that she did. She asked my sister how I was doing. At least she cared.

Tomorrow would be the day that she would go back to Greece. Back to her family back to her friends. All this time I was away from her it was difficult but at least I was at the same country as her. Now she would be miles and miles away from me.

I thought about texting her and say have a nice trip but every time I would start typing the message I would debate with myself if I should press the send button or cancel. Every time I was pressing cancel. If she wanted to say goodbye she knew my phone. And she was the one who needed the break. I was being selfish considering how much I wanted everything to be as they were but the truth was that she was the one who needed all this and not me.

"Why don't you text her Ash? I am sure she is expecting one from you. To at least say goodbye"

"Ky, it's not that. You know I've tried but she wanted all this and I hurt it hurts. Believe me I hurt inside. I can't even think about her leaving tomorrow but Kyla.. I don't know.."

They say that when you think of someone or something way too much then boom.. It happens. My phone beeped and it was a text message from Spencer.

'_Hey you. I just wanted to say have a nice summer. I am leaving tomorrow morning. Well.. I don't know what to say. I am sorry Ash. For everything. If you don't reply I'll understand. Just know that I love you. Goodbye'_

I read it three times and then I read it again to Kyla. She looked at me like she was waiting for me to do something. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to call her, hear her beautiful voice. I wanted to text her. But from the other hand I was thinking not to answer her back. To make her think that I wasn't waiting for her. But that would be a lie. Because every day I wish she would come back to me. Tell me how stupid she was and kiss me like nothing happened.

"Will you text her Ash?"

"Yes"

I stood up from our couch and I texted her back. I wanted to tell her to stop being stupid but I didn't.

'_Hey you. Hope you have a great trip back to Greece. Take care. I love you too'_

That was our conversation. She didn't text me back and I did the same.

"How you feel Ash?"

"Like shit"

"Why don't you go to the airport tomorrow?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No. You are the one who is crazy. Do you know what time she leaves?"

"No, she didn't tell me."

"Hmm.. That's not good. She didn't say anything at all?"

"She said that she was leaving tomorrow morning"

"Perfect. Come with me"

"What are you doing?"

"You will see"

Kyla was a freak with computers. Not me though. I didn't use them. I didn't like them.

"Here it is. Delta Airlines, Flight 854, 9.00am"

"How you know that's the one?"

"You are not my sister. I can't believe you don't like computers"

"Shut up. How do you know it's that one?"

"There is no other flight for Greece tomorrow honey. So now that you know what time she leaves what are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"Ash, you know what you want. You know that tomorrow Spencer leaves at 9.00. So it's in your hand to say goodbye in person."

"But what if she doesn't want me there?"

"She said that she was leaving in the morning. I suppose she wanted you there"

"Yeah, but she didn't tell me what time. So.."

"I give up , you can just give up. Do whatever you want to do"

Whatever I want to do. I want to go to that airport tomorrow and say goodbye to her. Hug her and tell her that I will wait for her. If she needs time I will give it to her. I want my friend and my girlfriend. Because right now I lost both. At least I hope I can have my friend back. Be able to talk to her and text her while she will be away. I guess I will find out tomorrow.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**And please don't shoot the writer. All good things come to all who wait..**


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys.. I am so so sorry for not having an update all these days but i caught up with work... Now i am back on writing..

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Two weeks without her. Two weeks away from her and it felt like a month. It was my choice though. I have no one to blame but myself and how my mind works and thinks. I don't know. All I know is that I wanted some time to think but eventually I made the mistake. I asked a break. A break from us. But I didn't want a break actually. They say that teeth hold the tongue and mine didn't. I wasn't thinking at that time. Rewind I was thinking. That's why I said what I said. But as stubborn I am I couldn't take back what I said. Yes, I am stupid. I am. I won't say that I am not.

At the first days I wanted to text her or call her. To tell her how stupid I was. But I couldn't. I asked for space and time. And how I could take it back? Every time I was ready to press the send button and send the text I had kept for hours. But every time I would press cancel. Yes, I am stupid and a coward.

When the first week passed without talking with her I knew that I did the biggest mistake of my life. I wanted to come back but how? After a week? How can you go back and say the opposite things of what you said before. So I let the week pass without doing anything again.

As for my grandparents they didn't ask. Well my grandpa. My grandma was the old irritated grandma. I was trying to be outside as much as possible. To tell you the truth I was hoping to see her outside of my work every night. But every night she wasn't. And why she should be? But I missed her being there and waiting for me. Don't say that again. I know I am a big fucking asshole. I know.

It was the time for me to let go. For me to pack my things and go back to Greece. My home, my parents. My family. I was debating with myself if I should text her and say that I was leaving but I was afraid that she wouldn't answer me back. But I wanted to say goodbye. I would be back in two months and I would try to fix what it was broken between us. What I broke. It was late at night when I decided to text her. After so much thought I texted her and I was so nervous and anxious. I didn't expect her to answer me back but she did.

'_Hey you. Hope you have a great trip back to Greece. Take care. I love you too'_

I said that I loved her. I did love her. That wasn't a lie. And she still loved me. Tomorrow morning I would leave her behind. And now all I think is why I didn't tell her to come with me. Why I pushed everything on the limits. I guess now it was way too late to take everything back.

I slept reading her text over and over again. I tear escaped my eyes and I closed my eyes thinking of her.

Next morning my grandpa was downstairs waiting for me. Of course grandma would come with us. I hate when I have to say goodbye at airports. I hate it.

In our ride to the airport I was reading Ashley's text again and again. I hoped she would come. I hoped I would see her one more time before I leave. I know I ask much. I know. Whatever you say you are right. But hope its hope. And I was hoping to see her there.

We were two hours earlier as we supposed to be. I did my check in and we were now waiting for the time to come. I kept checking the halfway just in case Ashley was here.

"Spencer? Are you looking for something?"

"Eh?"

"You are like you look for someone. Are you waiting a friend?"

"A friend told me that maybe she would be here to say goodbye"

"Well she doesn't have much time. In half an hour you need to go to your gate"

He was right. She had only half an hour to come. And every minute that passed seemed like an hour. I kept watching my watch. It was 8.25am and I needed to go. And Ashley didn't come. I can't blame her though. I understand. I am not mad or anything. I am disappointed. Not with her but with me. I guess this was it. I said goodbye to my grandparents, took my handbag and started walking to my gate. I took one last look behind just in case Ashley was late but all I could see was my grandparents. I sighed with my head down and walked till my gate.

It was a long trip. A trip where the only thing I could do was to think. I wanted to make things better. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was even if it was too late to say I was sorry. When I would land to Greece I would text her again. Yeah, that I would do. Hoping that she would still want to talk with me..

After my 15 hour trip to Greek I had jet lag but I couldn't wait to see my parents and my brother at the airport. It was the first time that I was away from them for so long. I couldn't wait to have them in my arms again.

When we finally landed and we went to take our luggages my fear was still the same. What if my luggage was lost? But before I think even further the orange luggage was for one more time arrived to its destination.

My heart was beating fast as I was close to the gate where I could see my family once again. And once the gate opened I saw immediately those three familiar faces. My family was there and I had a huge smile on my face.

"Spencer" both my parents said and ran to hug me. My brother was a little bit shy once he saw me but I hug the hell out of him. I missed him very much. He was my only sibling and he was my baby brother

"I missed you guys so much. You can't even imagine how much I missed you"

"Oh, how I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too mom"

"Come here princess"

"Daddy"

"Glen? How is world of warcraft?"

"Oh, shut up"

I loved teasing him. And I missed teasing him.

"Are you ready princess?"

"Yes, I am ready daddy. Let's go home"

"Not without me" I knew that voice. I knew that voice so well. My best friend.

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT"

"You better believe it"

"What are you doing here you crazy?"

"What do you think you blondie?"

I missed her. I missed them all too much. I loved being here again but in the back of my head I missed another person way too much. I missed Ashley.

"You are going to tell me everything. And I mean everything. Did you meet a cute American guy? No. Don't tell me anything. We are going out tonight and you are going to tell me everything"

"G, I travelled for 15 hours, I have jet lag. As much as I want to go out with you I can't tonight"

"Yeah, sorry. I am just so happy that you are here again. Please don't leave again"

"I just landed silly"

"I know, but you are going back again"

"Girls, are you coming?"

"Yeah, dad"

While we were inside our jeep I kept thinking of Ashley. It would be 8am there and she probably would start her day.

"Where your mind is travelling Spence?"

"Nowhere G. I just missed my home you know?"

"And we missed you. So do you think anyone in particular back to the states? Because I can see you have this face"

G didn't have problem talking in front of my parents. Actually she and I were like sisters. My mother always said that she had three children instead of two. But she was right. I was thinking someone but I couldn't tell them

"Yes, princess. Did you meet someone special there?"

"Guys, stop with the interrogation. Jeeze"

"Now we know that you met someone. You are blushing. Mom she is blushing"

"Shut it Glen"

"Nope. You met someone"

"Glen stop teasing your sister"

"Thanks mom"

"Nothing baby"

After an hour and a half we were back to my home. My home. Oh, how I missed looking at the sea. Sitting at our veranda and drinking my ice tea. It always calmed me. Always.

"Georgia are you going to stay tonight?"

"Well, Mrs Carlin I would but I think that this day is yours. I will take her from you tomorrow"

"Ok, say your mom I will call her tomorrow"

"I will. Bye Spencie. It's so good having you back. Call me once you wake up ok?"

"Ok G. Goodnight"

"Goodnight to you all"

Georgia's mom and my mom were good friends. As G was like a second daughter to my mom I was the same to Georgia's mom. This day was beautiful. I got to see my family again and my best friend but my mind was still on Ashley and what she was doing.

I thought of texting her. Maybe I should email her and tell her what I wanted to say. Nah that would be like emotionless and I already did stupid things. Sending her an email telling her that I was sorry about everything would be another mistake.

I was looking at my phone like an idiot thinking if I should send her the text or not when I got interrupted from my brother.

"Hey Spence. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was thinking"

"Your boyfriend back to the states? Spencer has a boyfriend"

"Shut up Glen. And, no I wasn't thinking of my boyfriend. I don't have one"

"So you were thinking of your girlfriend?"

When I heard him telling that I felt my heart tighten. I knew he was joking but the feeling that maybe he knew made me to abnegate Ashley and our relationship

"Are you crazy Glen? What the fuck are you saying? Are you saying that I am gay? That I have a girlfriend?"

"Hey chill out dude. I was joking with you. Jeese Spencer. You can't take a joke?"

"I don't like jokes like that Glen"

"Whatever"

Once he said that he left the room and I still didn't feel ok. I lied. But what could I say? Everyone was asking me if I found someone back to the states. I did. She was a wonderful woman, sexy, caring, loving and I fucked it all up with her because I didn't know what to do. I need to talk to my best friend. At least I want one close person of mine to know. Even if everything with Ashley are not quite well right now. For now I am going to sleep and think of Ashley. And before I do that I am going to text her that I am here. Although I don't know if I will have a response.

'_Hey Ash, I am here. The trip was ok. I thought that you might want to know that I am ok. Well.. have a nice day, and talk again some time. Spencer'_

After 15 minutes and I didn't have a response. I was waiting over my phone but I guess this was it. When I turned off the lights I heard my phone vibrate. It was a text. My heart was beating so fast. I opened it and it wasn't the text that I was expecting.

'_Hey bestie. I still can't believe that you are here. I can't sleep. Can't wait to hang with you all day. Missed you Spence'_

'_It's good to be back G. I missed you too. I will call you tomorrow. Good night'_

I was hoping Ashley to text me but till the time I went to bed I didn't have a text from her. She was punishing me and I deserved it. I needed space and she gave it to me. And now I missed her. I am so fucked up as a person. At least I know that I am fucked up.

I slept for almost a day. When I woke up it was 8pm in the evening. No one woke me up and I thanked them for that. I reached my phone and I saw that I had a text. I thought it was Georgia again but this time it wasn't her. It was the text I was waiting. It was Ashley.

'_Hey you. I am glad that you are ok. Have fun over there. And Spence.. know that I am thinking of you. Ashley'_

And that made me smile and start my day. Well my night actually. Ashley was thinking of me

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the story alerts and for your wonderful reviews! Enjoy the new chapter..**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Ashley's POV**

This day was finally here. The day that Spencer would leave for two months. I didn't sleep all night. I was thinking about what to do. I didn't know what the answer would be . I wanted to see her but yet saying goodbye to her it would be difficult for me. And I still couldn't forget what she asked me to do . She wanted space she wanted to take a break from us. And that still hurt as much as I love her.

I knew that her flight was at 9. Till 7.00am I was still with my underwear walking all over my place, thinking what I should do. Every time I said to myself that I had time. The airport wasn't far away from my apartment so all I needed was 20 minutes and I would be there.

At 7.45 I knew what I wanted to do. I was dressed and ready to go and meet my girlfriend. Whatever was happening between us for me she was still my girlfriend.

When I reached my car I tried to start it but I couldn't. I did everything. I looked if I needed water, I checked my battery poles. Everything but nothing. The time was 8.10. I didn't have much time. I tried to find a taxi. Actually I ran to find a taxi to take me there and thank God I found one. We weren't that far away from the airport but it had so much traffic. Someone really didn't want me to reach the airport. I paid the taxi driver and told him to let me off where we were . Time, 8.35. I didn't have enough time. I was so close but yet so far. I ran but when I was outside the airport it was already 8.45. I missed Spencer. Now she was walking through her gate. I missed her. Damn.

I was breathing so hard. Although I am very fit I have to say that I couldn't breathe from all the anxiety and the running. When I was trying to recuperate I saw Spencer's grandparents. They didn't know me but I knew her grandfather. I saw him every night when he was picking her up from Starbucks. I couldn't text her say have a nice trip. Her phone should be off and it would stay that way for 15 hours. I so wanted to see her before she left but I guess my mind held me back. If I didn't think so much I would have been there saying goodbye to Spencer. But I guess this was fate? Who knows?

I found a taxi again and I went at Starbucks to find Kyla. If I told her what happened she would yell at me. Once I was there and she saw me she had this huge smile on her face and she didn't even let me talk.

"So? Tell me. Did you kiss her? Is everything alright now?"

"Kyla, please stop."

"Ashley, come on. Tell me. You know I can't wait. Oh, guys I so love you two together"

"Kyla, no. I didn't kiss her. Nothing is alright. I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye"

"WHAT?"

"Please don't scream. There are customers here"

"Ashley, tell me what the fuck have you done"

I told her the whole story. And I mean everything. She didn't seem happy. And she supposes to be my sister and yet she yells at me.

"I don't know what to say Ash. Really I don't know"

"Me neither"

While talking I saw Aiden after so long. Last time I remember I shouted at him and really outted myself to him. And from what Kyla told me he knew about me and Spencer. Once he saw me he stopped, looked at me and did nothing else. I was mean that day.

"Hey Aiden"

"Ashley, hey"

Kyla was looking back and forth between Aiden and I. I knew she liked the guy still and it was hurting me knowing that my sister couldn't have the one she wanted.

Aiden was a good guy. He was. And if I was straight and not in love with Spencer maybe I would try be with him. He really was what a woman would want in a man.

"So how's everything Ashley?"

"Everything is ok"

"What about you and Spencer? Are you ok now?"

First wow. I didn't expect from Aiden to ask me about Spencer and second he asked me about Spencer and me? If we were ok? I gave a very angry look at Kyla who didn't even look at me. If I thought that she was using my relationship for Aiden to stop being in love with me I would so kick her ass.

"Well Aiden, no, Spencer and I are not ok. But I am sure my sister told you that"

"Well no. Actually I heard Spencer one day talking with Kyla and she said that you weren't ok. I asked Kyla some days later and she told me that you were back to speaking terms." I looked back at Kyla who now was missing. I'm so going to kick her ass.

"No Aiden. Spencer and I are on some kind of a break right now. You know she is back to Greece. So we will see"

"I see. Well, if you want someone to talk except your sister I'll be here"

"Yeah, thank you"

I could see why Kyla liked him. He had something warm in his eyes. And up until now I have to admit that I didn't give Aiden some credit. I guess I could sit one day and talk with him. There is nothing wrong with that.

"Ash.."

"Don't even say a word to me Kyla right now. My day didn't start well. I am going home. Talk to you later"

I didn't want to do anything actually. I wanted to go home, lay on my bed and think of Spencer. I would wait for her to land and text her when I would think it would be an appropriate time.

Without knowing when or how, I slept and when I checked my phone it was already 4am. Spencer probably would be home by now. I wanted to wait to text her. She would be with her parents and friends that I knew she missed. So I slept again. First thing I would do when I would wake up would be to text her to see if her trip was ok.

It was 8am when I woke up. Early for me. I never get up at 8 for not reason. I woke up, put my running shoes, my running shorts and a t shirt and went out for running. When I was running I could think clearer. And after what happened with Spencer every day I would go for running at the beach. I felt close to her there.

By the time I finished running it was 12. I went back to my apartment, showered and I was ready to text Spencer when I saw I had a text. I opened it and it was from her. I smiled..

'_Hey Ash, I am here. The trip was ok. I thought that you might want to know that I am ok. Well.. have a nice day, and talk again some time. Spencer'_

I texted her right back. And what made me read more to that message of hers was the part that said _'talk again some time'._ And I so wanted to talk to her again. But I had to be careful with what I would text her back. Spencer really confused me some times. But still it was a person who was making me feel things I didn't know that existed.

'_Hey you. I am glad that you are ok. Have fun over there. And Spence.. know that I am thinking of you. Ashley'_

It was true. I was thinking of her so much. Maybe more than I should. Heck, even the two weeks that we were apart I was every night outside Starbucks just to see her. So yes, I was thinking of her way too much.

'_I am thinking of you too. So we talk again some time?' _

'_Yes, we will talk again some time. Goodnight Spence'_

'_Good morning Ash'_

When I learned that Spencer was leaving for Greece I searched the internet for a time difference calculator. So I knew it was 11pm for her and 1pm for me. When her day would finish mine would start. Now I knew she wanted to talk. I would try to take it slow and see where we would go from there. All I knew was that I missed her already so very much.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

Greece. I missed my home. I missed everything. Summer it's not really summer if you are not in Greece. At least for me. Wearing my favorite jean shorts, my bikini top, and my Victoria secret flip flops and drinking my ice tea to my favorite café next to the sea together with my best friend. Perfect.

It was already a week being here and I felt like it was yesterday. Time really pass so fast without knowing. Up until now I avoided talking to Georgia about that special someone I had back in the states. Not because I didn't want to. I wanted to. It's that I didn't know what to tell her.

After the text messages we sent back and forth with Ashley the day I arrived we talked more often. Not every day but every other day she would text me asking me how's Greece and I would text her how's Cali. I wanted so much to talk to her and that was what I was planning to do tonight.

Actually I was very nervous. Don't know why. Nah.. I knew why. Because I would talk with her. And this time I wouldn't be a coward. I wanted to talk to her and tell her that I was stupid and that I missed her very much. I missed her voice.

During those texts I told her that I missed her and she told me she was missing me too. I told her that one of these days I would call her. That I wanted to talk with her. All she told me was _'I can't wait'. _

So here I am. Tonight I am going to text her and tell her if she can go online for us to talk. Through skype of course. What? It's like a phone and I am a computer freak. The most important thing is that I am going to talk with her and not how I am going to talk with her.

"Where your mind is travelling again?"

"Nowhere"

"Spence. It's me. Don't you think that I know you by now? So tell me. What you were thinking?"

She knew me so well. She knew me as I knew her too. I wanted to tell her about Ashley. I wanted to tell her that the special someone she was referring too was a she and not a he. But not yet. First I wanted to talk with Ashley and tell her how I felt. Then I would be able to tell my best friend everything with only hope that she wouldn't freak.

"G, it's so good being here again. I missed you very much"

"Same here blondie. We missed you a lot actually. But I missed you more"

"I missed the sea"

"Honey, you live in Cali. You have ocean there and you missed the sea?"

"It's not the same G. Not the same. Here I can share all this with you."

"And you are telling me that you didn't have someone to share all that with someone?"

"Well.. as I said it's not the same" and it wasn't. Yes, I had Ashley. But sharing the ocean with Ashley is so much different sharing the sea with Georgia. Best friend and girlfriend. So different but yet so same. Because I loved them both so much

"SPENCER.. Are you telling me that you had someone to share the ocean? Oh, you bitch. Tell me right now"

"G, you are always rushing into things"

"No, I don't and you know it. Tell me, tell me, tell me now"

"No, no, no I am not telling you now. I promise to tell you though"

"You are such a bitch. You are leaving me hanging over here. You are bad"

"You love me either way"

"Not much right now"

"Awww come on Gigi.. I promise I'll tell you everything. And then we see how you are going to react" I said while looking at the sea behind my aviators.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"We will see"

Was I afraid of telling her? Yes I was fucking scared. But I wanted for her to know. I wanted for her to know that I found someone that was making me happy. Put a smile on my face every day.

We sat there for a couple of hours. Tandra café was my favorite and it was right next to my other favorite, Cabana. When the sun set we were ready to return back to our homes and call it a day. I had a date tonight. Short off because I didn't know if Ashley would be able to talk with me. After we said our goodnights and goodbyes I send a text to Ashley's cell and I was waiting for her reply. It was 11am for her so she should be up by now. After five minutes I received a text and I was smiling. She told me that in four hours she would be online and she had a smiling face at the end. I had a smile on my face right now..

"Hey Spence. How's Georgia?"

"She is fine mom. I missed her"

"She missed you too."

"Where is dad?"

"He took Glen to meet his friends"

"Ok. So it's you and me"

"Me and you honey. Come here"

Although I was 19, well I would be in one week to be exact, I always sat on my mom's thighs and hugged her. And I missed her scent; I missed my mom so much. I leaned over and kissed her while I was hugging her and her arms felt so good hugging me too. I couldn't hold the tears back..

"Spencie, why are you crying honey?"

"I missed you mom. So much"

"Awww baby girl, I missed you too so very much."

"I don't know how I am going to go back again"

"I know sweetie. I know. But it's something that you chose by yourself. I'll be here you know that. But it's your future honey. Even if I want you here, I can't keep you. I gave birth to you so you could open your wings and fly. And if Glen wants to follow your steps I will tell him the same. I love both of you very much"

"I know mom. We love you too"

I was still on my mom's thighs when I heard the door and my dad stepped in. He smiled over his two favorite women as he always said and gave a kiss to my mom and me.

"How are my favorite girls doing?"

"We were having a girls talk Arthur"

"Oh, I see. So should I leave?"

"No daddy. Come here. I want to hug you both" and that I did. I hugged both my parents.

We sat for a while in the living room watching some tv and then I excused myself and went to my room. I opened my pc and I was ready to go online. It was almost 12 and my heart was beating so fast. When I logged in Ashley was already online..

Ashstar: hey you

Blondie: hey you

Ashstar: how was your day?

Blondie: good. How was yours?

Ashstar: the same as always. Couldn't wait for a date I had

Blondie: mm.. good date?

Ashstar: we will see

Blondie: sooo..

Ashstar: soooo…

Blondie: call me or call you?

My heart really really was beating so fast. When I saw _'Ashstar is calling you'_ my hand was trembling.. I pressed accept and I couldn't hear anything..

"Hello?"

"Hello to you too"

"Ehmm.. hey Ash"

"Hey Spence"

"Why I feel this is awkward?"

"I don't know.. Maybe because it is?"

"But it shouldn't be. It's us"

"I know but it's been a long time since we talked to each other" she was so right. It's been a long time and it was my fault

"I know. Ash.."

"Yes?"

"Ash.. I.. I.."

"Yes, Spence?"

"I missed you. I really did. And I am sorry" I couldn't hear anything. The line was dead or she didn't want to continue talking

"Ash? Are you still there?"

"I am here"

"I thought I lost you"

"I am here Spence. I am always here."

"So.. don't you have anything to say?"

"Do you know how long I was waiting for you to tell me this? Very long Spence. Why? Why did we really have to get through all this? Did it worth it?" I didn't know what to say.

"No"

"So why Spence?"

"I don't know Ash.. I really don't know. It was something instant and you were pushing me and I acted as I did"

"That's why we need to talk Spence. You can't always run after a fight we are having. You need to stay and talk to me. Tell me what bothers you so that we can see where we both went wrong"

"I know Ash. I know. I promise to be more open. I am sorry.. I was really stupid"

"Baby if I didn't love you as much as I do I wouldn't wait. But I love you so very much. You think it's easy to me to be who I am with you? Because it's not. But I am trying because I want us together. I want you to be by my side. And you changed me Spence"

"You called me baby. You called me baby after the shit I gave you?"

"You will always be my baby Spence. And I love you very much. Don't you ever forget that"

"And I love you"

Before I continue my chit chat with Ashley I heard a knock on my door. It was my mom and I acted like someone caught me on my bed having sex. I was scared that she heard me telling Ashley that I loved her.

"Spence? Are you still up?"

"Yes, mom. I am talking with a friend back in the states"

"Hmm.. that special someone of yours?"

"Mom.. Goodnight"

"Goodnight sweetie. Sleep well"

"I will mom"

I put my headset back again and I couldn't hear anything.

"Ash?"

"I am still here"

"Sorry it was my mom"

"I heard. So everything is fine?"

"Yeah, she wanted to say goodnight"

"And she knew about a special someone Spence. I am impressed."

"They think that I met someone back to the states"

"And you didn't?"

"I did. And you know it's you but they think it's a guy"

"And you let them believing that it was a he and not a she"

"Ash, please. Please don't make it harder than already is"

"I would never pressure you to tell them. You know that"

"I know"

"I can be your friend."

"I am going to tell my best friend about us"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want her to know about us."

"Well if you are sure about that I'll be here for you. And if you have a problem tell your friend to talk with me"

"I will.. So.. Can I call you my girlfriend again?"

"I never stopped being your girlfriend baby" I couldn't help but smile hearing that. Ashley Davies was, is my girlfriend.. "and now is bed time. It's already late for you. Goodnight baby"

"Aaaaasssshhh.. I can wake up late tomorrow. I want to talk with you for a little while"

"Spence.. It's 2am and I can hear you yawning. So it's bed time. I will talk with you tomorrow"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Text me when you are up. Ok?"

"Ok. Baby.. I love you"

"I love you too"

"And thank you"

"For what?"

"For being you. For loving me the way you do and putting up with my shit"

"That's why they call it love baby. Now go to bed. Ok? I am going to miss you"

"I am going to miss you too"

"Bye Spence"

"Byeeee Aaasssh"

I was happy. No. I was extremely happy. Ash and I were one again. She forgave me and I made a promise to myself and to Ashley to be open and talk. I don't want for us to be like that ever again. It's a promise I am going to keep. For now I am going to sleep and dream of my girl..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

Everything seems so good. Everything is so perfect again. Why? Because I am with Ashley again. How on earth I thought to be away from her? How I thought that I needed space. Humans do stupid things and I am happy that my stupidity didn't let Ashley leave me.

We talk every night. Every night she is home waiting for me or me waiting for her. My parents know that I am talking with my roommate every night. Yes. I told them that Ashley was my roommate and that I worked at the same cafι with her sister. It wasn't a lie and I wanted for them to know who she is. I wanted them to like her. One time my mom said hi, my brother teased me asking me if she is hot or not and my dad wanted to know if she had someone special in her life. Well, she had but they didn't know. Anyway.

The thing is that everything is going fine and I miss her very much. I even ask her if she could come here for my birthday that was coming. I remember when we were having this conversation and I was telling her no. How things change so fast.

She told me that she didn't know if she could make it on time and that was already late to book tickets at that time. I was kicking myself mentally because if I did let her come with me at that time now she would be here and nothing would happen.

As for my best friend, I still didn't find the time to tell her. Every day I say I will but then something happens, I think more that I should for the topic, or she will say something and then another day is gone. Although I told her about Ashley. I told her what my parents knew. Ashley was a good friend, my roommate and Kyla's sister.

"Aaaaashh.. please try to come for my birthday"

"Spence, we already discussed it. I want to come so much. I am trying to find tickets but everything is booked. Believe me. I so wanted to be there for your 19th birthday baby"

"I know. I know. I am sorry"

"Please don't feel sorry."

"But I do. Because if I let you come with me from the beginning now you would be here"

"We said that we will not discuss the past again ok?"

"Yes. So how was your day?"

"Well I woke up just two hours ago. I am planning to go and find Kyla later and maybe later this night we will go for a drink with Aiden"

"Aiden? You, Kyla and Aiden? I thought you didn't like Aiden"

"Well he is a good guy and when everything happened he stood by me. I could talk to him about us"

"And why I know this now?" I felt jealous all of sudden. Up until now I thought that Aiden was someone that Ashley didn't want to have anything to do with

"Well, since you weren't talking to me and we were on a break I don't think that I should text you and tell you that I was out talking with Aiden" I could feel that she didn't like my tone because her voice was different from before. She was right though. I didn't have the right to tell her that

"You are right. I am glad you had someone to talk to"

"Spence.. Are you feeling jealous baby?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Because you know that I have eyes only for you. Aiden yes, he is a very good looking guy but my heart beats only for you baby"

"Smooth talker"

"Only with you. And it's time to put you in bed"

"But Aaaash"

"No whining. Bed time or else I am going to talk with your mom"

"Ash, I am not a baby you know"

"You are. But you are my baby. Now say goodnight baby"

"Goodnight Ash, love you"

"Love you too baby. Talk to you later. Ok?"

"Text me when you will be home. No matter what time is going to be. Ok? Have fun tonight"

"I promise. Goodnight love"

"Bye baby"

"Bye bye"

Tonight she would go out with Aiden. Aiden and Kyla. And still I didn't like it. It's not that I don't trust her because I do. It's Aiden. I know that he had feelings for her. Shit. No. I won't let my mind go there because she doesn't deserve it. I am going to sleep and dream of her..

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe that we are together again. I am glad that for once Spencer made the first step. I needed her to. But I had to let her find her way. I am glad that she did and now she was back to me. Back to us.

The day she called me my heart was beating so fast. It's been so long that I haven't heard her voice and I was waiting for her for a long time. We discussed what happened and we promised not to let something like that happen ever again.

As the days passed we talked every night over the phone, or skype. Spencer told me to download this thing that I didn't know. Of course I told Kyla to do that for me and then explain to me how it worked. I have to say that I liked it.

Every night we would talk for two or three hours depending when she would be home. Once her mom caught us talking and Spencer did something that I didn't expect. She was very clam when she told her mom that she was talking with her roommate back to the states. She said hi to me, I said hi back and that was it. I haven't talked to her dad or her brother yet but I am planning too. You see, Spencer doesn't know that in two days I am going to be at the same country with her.

She was telling me how much she wanted for me to be there for her birthday. What she didn't know was that I had already my tickets booked after she told me she needed space. I would let her take her space but on her birthday I was planning to be there and celebrate with her. I don't know what I was thinking because that would be maybe the best day of my life or the worst. Spencer would break up with officially or take me back in her arms. I am glad I waited and I didn't tell her anything because now we are back together and she wants me there. And in two days I will be.

"Well, well well.. Look who is here. My big sis. And she is smiling again. I missed your smile Ash"

"I missed that too sis. So how is work today?"

"Stress free. I guess everyone is heading to the beaches and I am stacked here.."

"I know. Where is Aiden?"

"He went out for some minutes. He will be back in a few. So are ready for tonight?"

"?"

"Yeah, they have RnB night"

"Perfect. Aiden is coming too?"

"Yes, I asked him this morning. He said he was in"

"Good. Ok. I am going. I have to go and pick Spencer's gift for her birthday and buy some new clothes for me and start packing"

"From today? Ash.. You leave in two days"

"I know. But I want to be prepared. Ok, bye sis"

"Yeah, bye Ash"

I was so happy. I was going to be with my girl again. I found the perfect gift for her. I hope she is going to like it.

Night was already here and me and Kyla were getting ready to meet Aiden outside Ego. It's been a long time since I went out for a drink. Last time it was with Spencer and we all know what happened. Don't want to remember that night.

"Are you ready? Jesus Ashley. I started getting ready after you and I am ready. What are you doing?"

"Shut up. I am ready"

"Thank God. I was starting to grow grey hair"

"Drama queen"

"I am your sister. Don't I?"

"Do you want to ride with me or do you want to take a cab?"

"You are the best sister ever"

"Nice. Now come. We are late"

After half an hour we were late of course and Aiden was there waiting for us. He greeted us with two red roses..

"You look great" he said looking at me at first and then Kyla

"Thanks Aiden." We both said unison.

"I put us on the VIP list. Come girls"

And we were inside.. It was crowed today. They had a special guest that was still a surprise for us. It was an RnB party so I was expecting a famous person be here tonight. That would be awesome.

"What can I get you?"

"I want a dry martini"

"And I want vodka with orange juice"

"Ok. A dry martini and vodka coming"

We had our own table so we sat there waiting for Aiden to bring our drinks.

"So.. you are going to find your girl in Greece eh?"

"Yes" I said and I couldn't hide my smile

"I am glad you made up Ash. I believe you are perfect for each other"

"Hmm.. I believe that too"

"You've been together for a long time now"

"In October it's going to be a year"

"Wow.. My sister being in a loving relationship for a whole year"

"Shut up"

"You love her eh?"

"So much Ky. So much"

"Here is your dry martini Ash and here is your vodka Kyla"

"Thanks Aiden"

Once he was back to our table he found his seat right next to me.

I have been out with Aiden a couple of times. Most of the time I would talk with him and tell him about Spencer. He wouldn't say anything. He would just nod and say that everything would be fine. He didn't know that I was back with Spencer though. I haven't told him actually. That and that I was leaving in two days.

"Want to dance Ashley?"

"Thanks Aiden but not yet. I am still on my first drink"

"Oh, come on."

"Take Kyla. I am sure she will be more that willing to dance with you" Kyla gave me the look that said I will kill you and I will make it look like an accident

"Kyla, may I have the honor?"

"Yes"

I saw them dancing on the dance floor. I think that Kyla was still in love with Aiden. I have to say that they looked so good. I from the other hand had Spencer on my mind. I took out my phone and saw a picture I took her when she was sleeping one day. She was an angel. My angel. And when she was getting angry she was so hot. I thought of texting her but I didn't want to wake her up. It was 8am for her and she would sleep now. I put my phone back and watched the lovely couple coming back to our table.

"Now, it's your turn. Come Ashley"

"No, I don't think so".

"One dance. I promise"

"Ok. One dance"

"Promise"

When I stood up to dance DJ was playing a very beat song so I was dancing with Aiden for a minute and then he changed it to a slow song. I made a step to go but Aiden wrapped me from my arm.

"Ash, please. Stay for this song"

"Aiden, I don't do slow songs" that was a lie. Because I loved to dance with Spencer. Especially the slow songs

Before I say anything else Aiden pulled me close to him and put his arms on my waist. He was staring at me and I didn't like his look.

"So, how is everything with Spencer? Still not talking?"

"Actually we are back together Aiden" I felt his hands holding me tighter

"Nice. So you are back together with Spencer"

"Yes, we are"

"Ashley, I think that you deserve better than Spencer"

"You think?"

"Yeah, look how she is treating you. She wants you, she push you away. Then she wants you again and then she asks for a break. She doesn't deserve you"

"Aiden, let me be the one to judge that" I tried to leave but he held me closer..

"You deserve me Ashley. I can be the one for you" before I say anything else he kissed me on my lips holding me close to him. I was trying to let go but he held me closer. His lips were still on mine and for a moment I felt disgusted. A tear fell from my eyes because at that moment I thought of Spencer. I found the strength to push him away and I slapped him on his face. Seconds ago Kyla was right next to me asking what happened.

"Kyla we are leaving. Come on"

"Ashley, wait. I am sorry. I didn't want to" Kyla waited but I took her arm and guided us outside with Aiden right behind us

"Ashley wait" I turned my head and gave him a look that would kill you instantly.

"Kyla will stop working with you at Starbucks"

"WHAT?"

"Kyla go to the car"

"No, Ashley. What happened?"

"I'll tell you once we are home"

"No, Ashley. Tell me what happened back there"

"KYLA, NOW. Go to the car and wait for me"

She didn't say anything else. She did as I told her to swearing.

"I thought I could trust you Aiden. I thought you were a friend"

"Ashley, I am sorry. I don't know what happened. I had some drinks and.."

"That's not an excuse Aiden. What did you think? That you would make me straight and fall for you? That you would make me forget Spencer? Spencer is the love of my life. Even if she would break up with me I would still love her. Don't come near me, Kyla or Spencer again."

"But Ashley.."

I turned my back and followed Kyla back to my car. All I was thinking was how I would tell Spencer and if I should since it didn't mean anything. He kissed me and I slapped him in his face. But why I felt like I betrayed her? All I was thinking was my girl..

"Will you tell me what the fuck happened Ashley?"

"I will once we are home"

Once we were home I explained to Kyla what happened and she was looking at me like she couldn't believe it. I told her that she should go and find another job because what I didn't like was how Aiden tighten his hands round my waist and how he wasn't letting me go. I didn't want my sister to work with him anymore.

"But were will I find another job Ash?"

"I will help you. And it's not like you need to work Kyla. You have dad's inheritance as I do"

"I know, but I liked my job Ash."

"Kyla, I don't want you near him. Ok?"

"And what are you going to do with Spencer? Are you going to tell her what happened?"

"I am still thinking"

"Ok. I will stop working there."

"Thank you"

"Goodnight Ash"

I went back to my room showered like I was dirty. I still had this feeling. That I betrayed Spencer and it was silly because I didn't. But when he kissed me I felt that way. My lips were meant only to kiss Spencer and no one else.

'_Hey baby. I am home. I missed you' _it would be 9am for her. I was looking at my phone like it was the most precious thing on earth.

'_Mmm.. I kept checking my phone through the night baby. I am glad you are home. Love you'_

'_Love you baby. I will talk with you later. Love and kisses'_

In two days I would be with her. In two days I would see her beautiful face. For now I still don't know what to do with this Aiden thing. I will find out when I will be in Greece..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys.. Hope you are having a great time.. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews. It means that you like the story and i am very happy for that.. Enjoy the new chapter that is long again..**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Ashley's POV**

The trip to Greece was so tiring. I never travelled so many hours before. I tried to sleep, I tried to watch a movie but nothing. I kept thinking Spencer's face when she would see that I was there. Of course my phone would be dead because clearly I can't communicate with my American number there but I would email her.

I already told Kyla to watch and not to tell Spencer anything. We talked yesterday and I told her that I wouldn't be able to talk with her for two days because I wanted to have some bonding time with Kyla. She didn't like the idea but I am sure she would love that I would be next to her.

Some times I would ask her where exactly she lived so I could find a hotel next to her house. I wanted to be as closer to her as possible. My hotel would be 15 minutes away from her house. I could have her whenever she would be able to be with me. As I told her, I would never pressure her for anything. Especially something that had to do with her family. I would be more than glad to be her friend and roommate in the morning and her girlfriend and lover in the night.

After what seemed ages we landed to Athens International Airport after a 17 hours trip. Long trip, very long. I took my luggages and tried to find a taxi to get me to my hotel. Outside there was I don't know how many taxis. I got inside one and I gave him the directions I knew about my hotel. I came prepared.

Spencer lived near the sea and the road we took brought as right next to the sea. I have to say that it remind me of Los Angeles. Till now I liked what I was seeing.

"Can I ask you something sir?"

"Of course miss"

"How you call this area that we are right now?"

"It's Alimos"

"Alimos?" my accent of course wasn't good because I saw him smiling from the mirror. He corrected me but he didn't insult me.

"Where are you from?"

"United States"

"Nice. First time here?"

"Yes."

"Hope you have fun. Greece is marvelous in summer. And here we are. This is your hotel"

He was very kind. He opened my door and he took my luggages out of his car.

"Have a nice stay miss"

"Thank you"

Best Western Hotel Fenix. A four star hotel next to my girl's house. Perfect. I couldn't wait to see her again. Her birthday would be tomorrow. I wanted to surprise her. So I was thinking of asking her if she would do anything and then go find her. Yeah, that was a plan. First I had to check in, have a shower and sleep because I needed that.

My room had a beautiful view to the sea and now I understand why Spencer missed her home. I was here for an hour and I already loved the place. I asked for a double bed because I loved to sleep in big beds and of course I was hoping for a blond to sleep right next to me.

I called Kyla and told her that I was ok. She told me that Spencer called her and asked her where was I. Kyla managed to say that I was out shopping and that I would call her later. Clever sis..

I called the reception for a wake up call at 8pm and went to bed immediately. At 8pm sharp I was awaken by the wake up call. I had a terrible headache. I need to sleep again but not before I call my baby. I had to think because if I called her phone she would see the number wasn't mine..

"Hello? What can I do for you?"

"Yes, I am calling you from room 505, Ashley Davies. I would like to know if I can make a call without the other see the number"

"Of course. Press 9 to make an outdoor call, then diesis and the number you want to call"

"Thank you very much"

"You are welcome miss"

I opened my phone because I still had it turned off. What's the reason of having it turn on right? And I called my girlfriend. I was waiting for a couple seconds when I heard the voice I missed already

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful"

"Ash, oh my god. Baby I missed you."

"I missed you too honey"

"How's your weekend with Kyla?"

"You know. She pisses me off, I piss her off. Bonding"

"You should baby. Kyla really loves you"

"And I love her"

"Ash.. How come you are calling me on my cell? We usually talk through skype" damn.. I didn't think of that.. Think Ashley.. Think fast..

"Well we don't have internet here and I wanted to hear your voice so I am calling you from my cell."

"Awww baby I missed you too but you shouldn't. It's expensive"

"Spence, you keep forgetting that I have millions baby"

"I know. Not the point"

"So tomorrow is the big day?" when I asked her I heard nothing but silence. "Spence?"

"Sorry, I was thinking that it would be perfect if you were here"

"I know baby. I tried. I really really tried. I wanted to be with you so much"

"Will you call me tomorrow to wish me happy birthday?"

"Of course baby. You didn't have to ask"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too. So what are you planning to do tomorrow?"

"Well, first I will celebrate with my family and Georgia. Remember my best friend?"

"Yes, I do"

"Yes, so we are going to celebrate and then I will go with my best friend to our favorite cafι"

"Very nice. No other friends?"

"Well, I want to be only with my best friend tomorrow. And I was hoping you were here too"

"Your favorite cafι next to the sea? I keep forgetting the name"

"Cabana cafι-bar. It's close to my home. So I suppose we are going to be there round 9pm"

"Perfect. I am going to call you tomorrow baby to wish you happy birthday"

"Thank you Ash. So have fun with Kyla. Love you"

"Love you too"

I had a huge smile on my face for several reasons. I am sure you can understand what I mean. I got to bed again and slept till next morning. I guess I needed that.

When I slept was already noon, round 4. I thought of calling Spencer right away. It supposed to be 6am for me.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday, birthday girl"

"Ash.. Thank you baby. You shouldn't get up so early honey and call me"

"I would do anything for you Spence. So how you feel?"

"The same like yesterday. Only now my ID says that I am 19. Big deal"

"Cranky this morning eh?"

"Yes and no"

"I am sure you will have fun today baby. Enjoy your birthday with your family and your best friend. I will think about you"

"Thank you baby. I will think about you too. Love you Ash"

"Love you more"

"Not possible"

"Yes, possible" I said while having a huge grin on my face. I couldn't wait to see her tonight. I hope she likes my surprise

Hours till 9pm seemed so far. I went down to the lobby to have a coffee, went back to my room again but still nothing. It was still 7pm. I thought that it was time for me to get ready.

After and hour and a half I was looking myself on the mirror. I was so sexy. I was wearing my favorite black shorts with a white vest and black heels. I had my hair in curls, half up and half down. I did my make up and I gave more intention to my eyes. I had them smoky. I put my lip gloss, took my bag and left to meet the love of my life. Because what I told to Aiden was true. Spencer was the love of my life.

"Excuse me. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course miss"

"Is there a taxi that could get me to a cafι named Cabana?"

"Of course. Let me call a taxi to come and get you"

I was waiting for the receptionist to find me a taxi. I have to say that the people here were very polite.

"In 10 minutes miss your taxi it's going to be here. You can sit in the lobby and wait if you want"

"Thank you. Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course"

"Do you know this cafι? Is near from here?"

"It depends from the traffic miss. I would say that today since its Saturday probably 20 to 25 minutes" it was already 8.40pm. I had to think better and arrange a taxi before. But it's ok.

"Ok, thank you"

After 10 minutes exactly my taxi was here. I got inside and I couldn't wait to meet my girl

"Where to go miss?"

"Cabana cafι-bar?"

"Yes, I know. Ok"

The girl from the reception was right. It was Saturday and there was a lot of traffic.

"Are we far away from the cafι?"

"Not far away. I believe in 10 minutes we will be there"

"Thank you"

It was 9.15pm. I was wondering if Spencer was there and what if I was there first. And how I would find her to that place? I guess my plan wasn't that clever after all.

"Here we are miss. The cafι is in the opposite road"

"Thank you"

Up until now the taxi drivers were nice and kind. I don't know why Spencer doesn't like them.

Once I was there a guy guided me inside the cafι. It was beautiful. That's why it was Spencer's favorite cafι. I imagined her here drinking her ice tea that I know she loves so much. It was dark inside and I was trying to find a blond that makes me heart beat so fast.

"Hello miss. Can I help you with something?"

"No, thanks. I am looking for someone"

"Ok"

And the moment I took my eyes from the girl that was in front of me my eyes fell on the most beautiful girl in the world. She was laughing and she looked so beautiful. She couldn't see me from where I was. When I was 5 meters away from her she looked at me while I was doing the same from the moment I found her.

She stood up, while smiling and she seemed surprised. Like she couldn't believe that it was really me.

"Ashley?"

"It's me" I wanted so bad to call her baby, my love, my girlfriend but her friend was right there

"Are you really here baby?" she said while she was cupping my face with her soft hands. I missed her touches so much. I missed all of her.

"I am here Spence" she hugged me one more time and I felt her breath right to my neck. I closed my eyes and inhaled her intoxicate scent. We were still hugging and when I opened my eyes I could see her friend looking at us

"Spence, your friend is staring at us"

"Ah, yes." She took my hand and brought me to their table. "Ashley this is my best friend Georgia. G, this is Ashley. My roommate?

"Ah, yes. The roommate. Nice to meet you" I could see how she was looking at me and it was like she was looking inside me. She was trying to read something. At least that's how she looked like.

I sat right next to Spencer, who kept looking at me and touching my hand under the table. Her best friend still looking at us

"So, Ashley. You came here to surprise _my best friend?"_ she said my best friend like I was trying to steal her friend or something. If anything I would say that she sounded jealous.

"Yes, I couldn't not come and wish her happy birthday"

"You lied to me Ash. When did you come?"

"Yesterday noon"

"And from where did you call me?"

"From the hotel room"

"You planned everything eh?" she said while she was caressing my palm. Even if she wasn't doing anything naughty she was making me so wet

"It was a surprise"

"It was. A big one" minute after minute I was expecting her friend to ask if something was happening between us because she was staring me like a hawk

"So, Ashley. How close you are with blondie here?"

"Close enough. We are roommates and she is a friend with my sister"

"Hmm, I see. So what do you know about this special person she has in her life because she doesn't say anything to her best friend. And since you are living together I bet you know"

"G, shut up. Ok? Jesus. When are you going to stop with this?"

"I don't know where's the problem Spence? I am sure Ashley knows and I am not. Who is your best friend Spencer? You left Greece and you found another best friend? I know you since we were 5 and you know her for a year"

"Will you stop with your rumbling? Stop"

"It's true. She is your new best friend. Isn't she?" I kept looking back and forth between the two best friends. I tried to say something but every time one of them would speak so all I did was to listen to them

"No, she is not. You are my best friend"

"Yeah, right. Just admit me Spence."

"She is not my fucking best friend because she is my girlfriend"

"I knew it. She is your girlfriend. WHAT?"

"You heard me. She is my girlfriend. And before you ask, I mean girlfriend. Like my special person you want so bad to know"

"WHAT?" Georgia seemed surprised. She was like someone killed her puppy. I was expecting her to cry from moment to moment

"You heard me G. Ashley is my girlfriend" she said and I was holding her hand like I promised her I would.

"I need to process this. So you are gay now? You left and went to the states and you became gay?"

"I don't want to interrupt your conversation because it's something between you and Spencer but.."

"Then don't. It's between me and Spencer. I am sure you corrupted her. Spencer wasn't that way"

"Spencer can speak for herself you know. I am here G" said Spencer quite angry I have to say.

"So what now? You are gay?"

"If I am gay being with Ashley, then I suppose yes. I am gay. I hoped you wouldn't freak out."

"I don't know what your parents will do once they hear that"

"I haven't told them. Please don't tell anyone. Please"

"I won't but I don't know what to say Spence"

"You don't need to say anything. Just be my friend and be happy for me because Ashley makes me happy"

"Are you making her happy?"

"I am trying to" I said while I looked inside to those blue eyes I missed so much

"I am still trying to understand but I don't know. I am glad you are happy Spence and everything but I don't know what to say. You caught me off guard right now"

"As I said. I am still the same person. I am still your best friend that you grew up with. It's still me. And all I need is my best friend to be supportive and not judging" I saw tears fall from Georgia's eyes and I didn't know if they were because of what Spencer said or because she had other dreams for her best friend.

"G, please don't cry because I am going to cry."

"I am ok. I am happy for you Spence. If you are happy I am happy too"

"Thank you G. You don't know how much it means to me"

"You better not hurt my best friend. Because if you do I will hunt you down"

"I promise"

We sat there for a couple of hours and talked. Spencer told her best friend how we met and she gave me the look right away. But then of course Spencer explained her why I was like I was. I am sure she could see how I looked Spencer when she was talking. With love and nothing else.

"Guys I am tired. I am going to go now."

"We are leaving as well. Baby, I didn't ask you. Where you are staying?"

"Best Western Hotel Fenix"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Baby, it's 15 minutes from my home"

"I know. I wanted to be close to you" I leaned over to kiss her but I was interrupted by her friend

"Please don't do that right here. It's not the United States and sure I don't want to see my best friend kissing her girlfriend" Spencer was blushing.. She was so cute when she was blushing

"We are sorry G. It's just that we haven't seen each other for a month"

"I understand"

"So ladies, are you ready?"

"Yeah"

We found a taxi right away and we left Georgia first.

"It was how can I say that? Interesting meeting you Ashley"

"You too"

"And Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"I'll call your mom and tell her that you are going to sleep here. It would be best if you were home before 8am so my mom will never know if you were or you weren't at our home. Have a.. You know. Goodnight"

"Thank you G. Thank you so so so much. I promise I will be home before 8am"

"Ok. Call me tomorrow"

I have to say that I didn't expect that from her. But it was true. I needed to be with Spencer tonight. I don't know if we would be intimate or not. Not that I haven't thought about it. All I need was to have my girlfriend right next to me. And if she would be naked.. Not a problem with me..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews always welcome**

**A/N I was thinking of sequel for this story.. So in probably two chapters i will post the end and then come back for the sequel. It's summer and in one week i will have my vacations and i don't want to leave the story like that.. So tell me if you would like to read the sequel. And if you do just put me on the author alert so you know when i am going to post it.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys.. This is the last chapter of this story. I will come back with a sequel.. Have a beautiful rest of summer. Mine now starts.. Thank you all for following this story, for all the lovely reviews, story and author alerts and all the favorites.. Hope i can see you all again to that sequel.. Have a great summer**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

I can't believe that she is here. What a surprise. A good one of course. When I saw her standing there, looking at me I forgot that the world existed. All I could see was Ashley. My heart was telling me to stand up and hold her in my arms. She was here. She was finally here.

We were still holding each other I don't know for how long when Ashley told me that Georgia was staring at us. Then I came back to earth. I realized where I was and with whom. I took her hand and guided us back to our table. To say that Georgia was happy would be wrong.

I wanted Georgia to like my girlfriend, but the thing is that I haven't told her yet for us. And now Ashley was here and my best friend was looking at her like she was the enemy. I could see through her. I could feel that she was afraid of Ashley being my new best friend. That was her fear from the beginning. That I would let her and find another best friend. But she didn't know what Ashley was for me.

When Georgia lost it and was telling me that I had a new best friend I couldn't help it any more. I told her the truth. Ashley wasn't my best friend. Ashley was my girlfriend. My heart was beating so fast because I didn't know what her reaction would be. And I was right. She looked at me like I was someone else. Like I wasn't her best friend for years. Like everything vanished from her memories. The time we were kids playing together, the times I was at her home telling her that everything would be fine when she would have a problem, the time she met her first boyfriend. Like everything that we have been through was a lie. And that I didn't like. Because if something like that happened to her I would be right next to her.

I am not saying that I don't understand her reaction. It was too much for her to handle. Maybe her dream of us marrying together at the same church or her being my best mate, now all this would never happen because I was with a girl. A girl that was making me happy and a girl that I was truly in love for the first time in my life. Ashley was everything to me.

Georgia said something that I was thinking from the beginning. What if my parents were to find out? What then? What would happen? I don't know. All I know is that I wanted my best friend to know and at least be happy for me. Because Georgia was really the sister I never had. As for my parents I wanted them to meet Ashley. They already knew about her but not much. I wanted them to meet her and see what I see. I wanted them to like her so when the time would come they would know who she is and why I am with her.

After a lot of tears from both Georgia and I she came to understand that Ashley was making me happy and all I needed from her was to feel happy for me and nothing else. I didn't want her to judge me but to love me unconditionally. It's all I ever wanted.

After her threats to Ashley to not hurt me because she would hunt her down we decided that it was time for us to leave. What she said when we were outside her house took me of guard. She would tell my mom that I would sleep at her house so I could have some alone time with Ashley. I didn't expect that and sure Ashley didn't. My best friend was willing to try for me. With baby steps but it's something from nothing.

Ashley and I were holding each other's hands and looking each other lovingly in the eyes. I didn't know how much I missed her till I saw her there standing at the café. I wanted so much to kiss her but it wouldn't be appropriate inside the taxi with the taxi driver looking at us every fucking minute. That's why I don't like taxi drivers.

"I missed you Spence"

"I missed you too" she came closer to my ear and whispered _'I so want to kiss you right now'_. I shivered only in thought. I wanted to kiss her so bad as well. We had to wait. Her hotel wasn't that far away. And I would stay with her all night. I would be hers and she would be mine.

"We are here ladies. 10 euros" I opened my bag to pay but Ashley stopped me before I make the effort to pay

"Ashley no. It's your first time here"

"And it's your birthday. Here you are sir. Thank you"

Even if I insisted she would still pay. That's Ashley. Always the gentelwoman. And I loved that. I knew she had a lot of money and of course I didn't expect her to pay every time. I wasn't raised like that. I made her to promise me that she would let me pay too when we would be out eating in a restaurant or pay for a taxi. She pouted but my pout was better.

I knew her hotel. It was a big one and for her to find a room right next to my house was making me extremely happy. I couldn't believe how happy I was that I had someone like her in my life. And I made a promise to myself not to be a fucking idiot again and ruin something beautiful. Because I know that Ashley loves me but if I am acting like a stupid kid maybe I will lose her. And that I don't even want to think.

"Welcome to my place my lady"

"Oh, thank you miss"

"You like baby?"

"It's nice Ash. It's big and I see you have only one bed" I said while I was walking to her double bed and sitting while looking at her.

"Yeah, but it's a twin bed honey"

"I can see"

"So can I kiss my girlfriend now? Because for the last couple of, let's see, five hours it's the only thing I think"

I stood up and she made a few steps closer to me. We met in the middle. I cupped her face and she placed her hands behind my back. I gave her a long passionate but tender kiss on her lips. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue and I opened my mouth just to let her in. I wanted her so much. I missed her kisses. We were kissing that way till we needed air to breathe. She moaned every time I would deepen the kiss and let my hands touch her smooth skin.

"God, Spence.. I missed you. I missed you so much. Please don't leave me again" she said while she was kissing my exposed neck.

"I promise baby. I won't leave you again for anything. I missed you too so much"

It was nothing sexual between us right now although I won't say that I didn't think to strip her from her clothes and take her. I wanted nothing else but make love to her all night. To feel her naked body pressed to mine. I wanted nothing else but be deep inside her and feel her.

Without saying anything she took my hand and guided us to her bed. She sat me down and cupped my face while she was kissing my lips. Her left leg was right next to me and all I could do was caress her thigh. She was wearing that fucking black shorts I like and her toned thighs were so touchable. I was moaning under her every kiss. I placed my hands under her white vest. I wanted her. And she wanted me. We missed each other too much.

"Spence, I want you baby. I want you so bad"

"And I want you Ash. I missed you. Everything of you"

Without saying anything else she layed my back to the bed and came on top of me while straddling me. She placed her hands on my hips letting her fingers trace my skin under my top. Everything was like a first time for us again. I was feeling like it was our first time. She lifted my body and took my top off leaving me only with my pink bra. She stared at me for seconds and started kissing my neck and touching my breasts. It was so sensual. I could feel her luscious lips on my skin. I loved her lips.

I lifted my body without leaving her lips and started to unbutton her vest. She was wearing a black satin bra that was making her breasts even more beautiful that they already were. I took it off while I was caressing her shoulders and kissing her neck. She had her eyes closed and all I wanted was to find myself drawn to her chocolate brown eyes again.

"Look at me Ash. I want you to look at me baby" she slowly opened her eyes and brown met blue again after so long. Yes, I could still find myself drawing to her beautiful whisky eyes.

"I love you Spence. I love you so much"

"I love you too baby"

I turned us and now I was the one that was on top. I caressed her body with my hands, like it was the first time I was touching her. I leaned closer and started kissing her abs and licking her belly button. I unbuttoned her shorts and took them off. She was there laying with her black satin bra and her black boy shorts. What made me look further was a tattoo of hers on her abdomen. A lily and a scripted S from one side and an A from the other. I traced it with my fingers because I am sure it wasn't there before I leave.

"I did it when you left. That day I was at the airport but I was too late" I kept tracing her tattoo with my right hand and I looked at her.. She was there that day.

"You were?"

"Yes, I am sorry I was too late baby"

"It doesn't matter Ash. What matters is that you are here now. That we are both here now" I leaned and gave her a full kiss on her lips and I bend over and kissed her tattoo. Lilies were our favorite flower and she putted our initials next to our favorite flower. I lifted her body and unclasped her bra. I had her topless looking at me. I was touching her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples. With every kiss of mine I could hear a moan escape from her mouth.

"I want you Ash. So fucking much"

"I am yours baby. I will always be"

I took off my bra and tossed it where I tossed Ashley's bra seconds ago. I wanted nothing else but to feel her naked body under mine. I wanted nothing else but to touch her and feel her. Because it wasn't only sex with us. It was all about the feelings that were laying there. It was the light touches and the words of love. It was about everything between us.

I putted my hand under her panties and I felt instant how wet she was. She was fucking wet and that only could make me come right there. I started rubbing her wet center back and forth with slow moves while I was licking her nipples. I wanted to be inside her, to feel her walls tighten my fingers.

"Oh, baby.. Yes.. Mmmm Spence" God, she was making me so wet. She was moaning and she was so sexy. I wanted nothing else but to make her come and come hard.

I took off her panties and I had her now laying naked beneath me. She was so beautiful and she was mine. She was my Ashley.

I lifted her leg and started kissing her thighs while I had my hands touching her tight ass. I was licking her thigh through her bikini line and then doing the exact same thing to her other thigh. She was moving her hips and I was trying to hold her down.

"Baby, please stop teasing me. I want you"

"Where do you want me Ash?" I continued with what I knew she liked but was making her extremely horny. I was good.

"Oh, God.. I.. I want.. Of, fuck baby" I was sucking her clit now and I suppose that was why she was swearing. Her clit so hard.

"Where do you want me Ash?" I said another time while I continued playing with her clit. I knew what she wanted and I was ready to give it to her willingly.

"Just fuck me Spence. I want to feel you inside me" I looked at her and put my middle finger inside her and started stroking her. With every thrust she was moving her hips with the same pace like mine. I was stroking her in and out never letting my finger be completely out.

"Fuck Spence. Put another one baby" she was tight only with one of my fingers and when I putted another one I could feel that she was feeling it more than before.

"Ash, you are so tight baby. I don't want to hurt you" and I didn't want to hurt her.

"I am ok baby. It hurts so good"

I entered her with two of my fingers so slow trying not to hurt her. She was so wet and I could smell her arousal. I could feel her walls tighten my fingers and I knew that sooner or later I would make my girlfriend come.

I was still inside her when I started licking and sucking her clit. I knew that she liked it because she was moaning so much and she was swearing and moving her body.

"Baby.. Mmm.. fuck.. I am close.."

"Come for me baby. I want you to come all over my fingers"

I could feel she was close. I could feel her abs tighten; her walls tighten my fingers, her moving her hips. And she came so hard. And I loved it.

"Fuck baby.. Just fuck.." she had her hands stroking her hair and all I did was clean her up. That took her off guard. She didn't expect that.

"Spence.. Ba-by.. Fuck me.. Mmm" I was giving her another orgasm in seconds. I was licking her from her hole through her clit and the back again. She tasted so good.. "Spence, what are you doing to me baby" I didn't answer her back. I continued with pleasuring her again and again. "I am going to come again.. Fuck" with that I sucked her even more and she came one more time in my mouth. I kissed her thighs, her abs, her tattoo, I licked her nipples and came closer to her lips. I gave her a full kiss on her lips and I am sure she could taste herself..

I layed right next to her holding her and resting my head on her chest.

"Baby, that was amazing.."

"You are amazing Ash"

"Baby you made me come two times"

"I did?" I said while smirking. I loved it when I could make her come like that

"You know that you did. And now baby let me make you feel what you made me felt" I was so ready for her to make me feel like I am in heaven

She started placing her kisses all over my neck. She was biting my ear lobe while she was whispering what she would do to me. That made me wet instantly. She always did that.

"You are so beautiful baby" I loved her. I loved her so much..

She was massaging my left breast while she was sucking my right nipple. I couldn't help but moan and bite my bottom lip. God, how she was making me feel. She could make my body numb in seconds only with her touches.

She kissed my lips one more time before I feel her hands inside my panties. All she did was just putting her hands inside without touching me and that was driving me crazy. I wanted to feel her hands on my heated core.

Like she knew what I was thinking and what I wanted she took them off and now I was laying there fully exposed to her. I saw how she was looking at me. Like she was taking a mental picture of me. To take back with her when she would leave again.

She looked at me one more time and I felt her lips on my center. God, those lips. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensations of having her down on me. She was amazing. I could come only with her tongue. That's how good she was.

She was circling my hole with her tongue and fuck she was teasing me. She knew how much I wanted her. She was teasing me but it felt so good. She spread my legs more open and oh god.. She was fucking me with her tongue. She was fucking fucking me with her tongue.

"Fuck Ash.. Fuck" I was starting to tremble and she was trying to hold my legs and hips.. She was fucking me with her tongue and she was enjoying it. She was enjoying it as much as I did.

When she entered me with her finger I couldn't understand if it was her tongue still inside me or her finger. I couldn't feel anything down there. That's how good she was. She putted one of her fingers inside me and she started thrusting it in and out while she was sucking my clit at the same time. I think I forgot my name.

"Baaaaby, ohhh baaaby.. yeeeesss.. yeeeesss" I couldn't find the words.. I think my vocabulary now was the one of a little child's.

What she did next was.. Out of this word.. Before I come she took my leg and placed her clit on mine so our clits could grind. She was grinding our clits and oh my god I sure forgot my name. She was moving her body so slow with mine and I could feel how wet she was. Our clits grinding was amazing. We never did that before and I will make sure from now then to do that. I wanted to come with her.

"Baby, I want you to come with me. Come with me Ash"

"Fuck Spence. I am so close.. Baby, I am going to come all over you"

She fasten her pace and now I could feel her hard clit on mine.. We would come together..

"Aaaashhh.. baby.. aaaahhh.. fuck baby"

"Fuck.."

When I was hearing her like that it was my ecstasy. My nirvana. I loved her when she was coming. I could listen to her all day long. She layed on top of me and I could feel her heart beat so fast. I was caressing her back with my fingers and I was kissing her shoulders. She was amazing. She lifted her head from my chest and looked at me in my eyes.

"I missed your eyes" she said and I kissed her lips. I missed her too. Way too much

"I missed your voice, I missed your laugh, I missed your eyes. I missed all of you Ash"

"Good" she said and I saw that unique grin of hers.

When I saw what time it was I couldn't believe it. We were making love for three hours and it was already 5am. I couldn't sleep. Having her right here, next to me it was so overwhelming.

"I don't want to sleep"

"Why baby?"

"Because I am afraid that if I do you won't be here tomorrow. That everything was a dream" she came closer and kissed me on my lips.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes"

"Then I am real baby. I am right here. And I will be right here tomorrow holding you in my arms"

"I love you"

"And I love you"

We stayed in each other arms all night till it was time for me to leave and go home. I didn't want to leave the safeness I felt in her arms. Because I feel safe only in two places. In my parents arms and in Ashley's.

They say that your home is where your heart lays. My heart was with Ashley.

* * *

**THE END**

**This was the end.. For now.. Hope you liked that last chapter of mine. I enjoyed writting it.. I will be back again. Have a nice summer..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


End file.
